Potter Family Travels
by Movimationguy
Summary: I promised you in Muggles and their Disney Movies, I'd expand on the little holidays that Harry and Hermione went on with their families, didn't I? Well then, here you go, that's all I have to say!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Paris, Part I_

It was the summer after second year. The date was Sunday, July 24, 1993. To be more precise, it was 5:00 in the morning, and Harry was sound asleep in his bed. That is, until he was awoken by a mass of bushy brown hair bouncing on his bed.

"Harry! Harry! You have to get up! Today's the day we're going to Paris!" Hermione begged.

Soon enough, Harry was sitting in his bed with his packed duffel bag and rucksack by his side. Hermione was sitting there next to him with her belongings packed, including her unnoticeably stuffed bookbag. Harry was excited because he and his family were going to Paris to celebrate his 13th birthday, with a little side trip to the new EuroDisney Resort. Hermione was especially excited because Paris was someplace she'd always wanted to visit, and going to EuroDisneyland was no exception. She was even more excited to know that there was a Beauty and the Beast Live Show playing there. Even if it were in French, she'd understand it perfectly because of how well she knew the film.

There was a reason they'd gotten up so early, though. Lily wanted them to travel there via airplane, as it was in style and wouldn't be as discomforting as going there via floo powder or apparition. Their flight wasn't until 8:00, but Lily knew they'd have to be at the airport at least two hours before the flight left. Also, since there were so many people living in the house, it would take about an hour to get everyone together and in line for the trip. It turned out, the whole family was going on this trip; Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, Sarah, Paul, Jane, Sirius, Remus, and Dora. Harry donned his Lucky Lennon hat while Hermione donned her blue beret and together, they got dressed, brushed their teeth, tried brushing their hair, and took their belongings downstairs, where everyone else's were waiting.

Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from upstairs…

BANG!

Some fireworks were set off and Lily wasn't happy to have to deal with this so early in the morning. Soon enough, the culprit stepped forward, which Lily smiled about, as she knew perfectly who it was… Sirius Black. He was particularly looking forward to this, as it was unlike anything he'd ever seen or heard of before and when they were heading out the door, he was acting like his usual self; like a kid at Christmas. He was looking forward to both the fireworks and the rides and wondered how they would compare to the Wizarding World's fireworks and broomsticks.

"Save it for the park, Sirius" Lily advised.

"She's right, you know, Padfoot," James encouraged, nudging him in the side.

Speaking of rides, the whole family was gathered outside the house at 6:00 in the morning. Hagrid had showed up early that morning because he agreed to watch Hedwig, Crookshanks, and the rest of the menagerie while the families were away. After he sent his best wishes to them, Lily held out her wand and a door emerged from the ground. It was a particularly long door, which kept growing until it started moving out to the streets. As soon as it was parallel to the road, it opened and out came the same Rolls-Royce limousine that they traveled in to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs a few weeks before.

Since they'd gotten up early, they wanted to travel in some way where they didn't have to use magic… at least not themselves. For this occasion, though, it was also charmed to go faster than usual, without being noticed or the passengers feeling it. They were headed to Heathrow Airport and what would take them about three hours would only take them forty-five minutes to an wouldn't see them coming and to the passengers, it wouldn't feel like they were going any faster than they would at the normal speed limit.

By the time they got to the airport, the placed a Notice Me Not charm on the spot they were standing. This was so no one would see that a Rolls-Royce limousine was about to disappear into thin air and be sent back to the underground garage in Liverpool, where the Potters kept it. In addition, more Notice Me Not charms were placed on everyone's wands so there'd be no suspicion when they went through security.

When they got to check in, they were all seen carrying ordinary duffel bags and no one said a thing, because all the bags were checked in one load. Security went rather well also. When each of them had their passports checked, they were allowed to pass through without fail. In fact, none of the agents ever said a thing about Remus looking like a terrorist or Dora looking like a punk. He was given a special cream to hide the werewolf scars on his face and she, reluctantly, had to change her hair and eyes to look like some other muggle.

To think what characters in your story can't do without you.

Unfortunately, the line at security was still long, as this was the time of year when Paris was jammed with tourists. It was 7:15, so they had plenty of time to get to the gate. Sirius was about to get antsy, until he remembered not to complain about long car rides or use magic on muggle property. It took Lily everything she could to get him to not bring any fireworks or prank products. Fortunately, the line started moving faster, thanks to me. I thought it'd be funnier if you could picture in your head a long line moving in time-lapse speed. Also, with the Notice Me Not charms on their bags, they didn't have to worry about security officers reporting about suspicious looking sticks in their bags.

When they finally got to the gate, it was about 7:30. They were flying British Airways, flight 308 at 8:00 from Terminal 5. They were all hungry and the flight was only one hour, so it wasn't likely they'd be served a continental breakfast on the plane. Nearby, Harry found a fish and chips stall next to a baked goods stall. He and James went over and got some orders of fish and chips and cinnamon buns for everyone to share. After offering Hermione his last chip, he split his cinnamon bun with her.

Soon enough, it was time to board the plane. Sirius saw the plane through the window outside and was planning on making a crude remark about how muggles flew, until he remembered the security incident before. James, on the other hand was intrigued when he got on board. When he saw that people sat in the cockpit, making the plane go up and down and turning it around, his curiosity peaked. When he told Sirius about this, it gave him a few ideas… don't take that the wrong way.

"Already, I'm worried about what they could possibly be up to," Lily muttered.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still nervous about flying. She hadn't been on a broomstick that much while at Hogwarts, so Harry sat next to her to make her feel good. Sarah was sitting in their row, so as usual, there came the teasing, which I'm not going to write for you.

"This is going to be a long hour and a half," Harry muttered.

Because of this, I think you can assume there was no first class section on is plane. If it were a longer flight, the Potters would have chosen it.

They took off from Heathrow, like I said, and landed at the Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris at around 9:30-9:45 a.m. Lily was glad that their luggage came down altogether, because she was seriously tempted to hex the attendants if it didn't. Notice that even the good girl formerly known as Lily Evans had a bad side, also. After exiting he baggage terminal, a van arrived to take them to their hotel. They were staying at the Le Bristol Paris hotel, as the name of this hotel reminded them of home.

They arrived around 10:00 a.m. and when they did, some of the rooming arrangements seemed fair. Lily and James had one room, with Harry, Hermione, and Sarah sharing the connecting room, Paul and Jane had another room, Remus and Dora had another room, and Sirius had his own room with a king-sized bed. With Harry's rooming arrangements, I think you know what this meant.

Fortunately, there was no time for that. The families were tired from their long trek from Liverpool to London to Paris and was in the mood to recuperate. After about half an hour of unpacking, they put on their appropriate suits and headed for the pool which was, unfortunately indoors, but still better than nothing. When Harry jumped in, Dora had an idea for a prank. She whispered the first part of her idea to Hermione, who immediately jumped at the chance.

Hermione dove into the pool and hid under the water for some amount of time. Harry turned around to see where the splash was coming from, but found no one. Wherever he turned, he couldn't find anyone, but stayed in the same spot.

"Right on target," Hermione thought.

As she swam closer and closer to him, I played the theme music from Jaws to set the mood of the scene. Soon enough, Harry heard a splash from right behind him and some arms circled around him and unwittingly kissed him on the cheek. I emphasize that it was unwittingly done. Harry jumped, but when he felt the not so bushy hair, he knew immediately who it was. Sarah was watching the whole thing and would have giggled hysterically, but not until the part where Harry was kissed.

Soon enough, they heard another splash form behind them. Harry, of course turned around, but no one was there again.

"Okay Hermione, the joke's on you," Harry admitted.

"It isn't me," Hermione reassured him, looking equally confused.

"Then, who?" Harry asked.

He immediately turned to Sarah, who, it turned out, didn't know either. They started looking around again, until they felt a tug at their legs. The next thing they knew, they were being held upside down by their feet, and out of the water rose a familiar looking woman, who'd turned her hair and skin the blue color of the pool water to look invisible. Harry immediately recognized her. She immediately started laughing.

"You… should have… seen… your faces," she blurted out between laughs.

Sarah, of course, was laughing her arse off this time.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Harry fake admonished.

Immediately, her skin and hair turned back to their original state. She dropped them both back into the water.

"You guys are so dead!" She shouted.

A splash war begun and Sarah joined in fighting against her big brother. After about an hour or two in the pool, the families had a poolside lunch before going back to their rooms to shower and redress. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking down the streets and looking around to see the different shops and statues of people, including the Chanel Boutique, the British Embassy, and the Élysée Palace. This was their first day in Paris, so they knew they wouldn't see the major landmarks yet. Finally, it was time for dinner, which they had a reservation for at a small wine and steakhouse nearby. I didn't have enough resources to research what was on that street, especially in the early 90's.

Anyways, after dinner, the group made their way back to the hotel, ready for bed. Hermione was particularly excited that they'd still be seeing the other landmarks of Paris and hopefully different parts of France for the next two days, before finally spending the rest of their week's time at their primary objective, EuroDisney. This was enough to make Harry happy and at ease before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Paris, Part II_

The next morning, Harry was woken up by the same bushy haired missile that woke him yesterday.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! We're going to the Louvre today, and maybe even the Eiffel Tower!" Hermione begged.

"I'm coming," Harry moaned as he slowly started getting up.

"I'll get him up," Sarah offered.

She jumped onto Harry's bed and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Harry pleaded.

He put on his glasses and saw that Sarah was sitting right in front of him.

"I may be ten and you may be almost thirteen, but just you wait, big brother," she promised. "When I start Hogwarts next year, there'll be plenty of me to go around."

"I can hardly wait," Harry muttered.

After getting dressed and cleaning up, the kids headed down to the hotel restaurant to meet their families for breakfast. Harry wasn't sure what to expect in terms of hotel cuisine, having only known France for their so-called diet of snails. Fortunately, he found that the Escargot was only on the lunch and dinner menu, either as an appetizer or a side dish. So, he and he rest of the family enjoyed a breakfast of eggs with French-fried potatoes, which they were glad was part of the French diet.

Soon enough, they were on their way to the Louvre, which Sirius was pleased to find was underground. He was glad that wizards and muggles had at least something in common and started acting on his best behavior, even though Lily was still sure it wasn't built to last. She assumed it would die down when Sirius found out that the pictures there didn't move. Hermione picked up a guide for the museum and the items it had on display, and when she put it down, people may as well have called her a junior museum guide. She considered it very much like being a prefect, because it involved taking people around, pointing out what's what, where it was, and most of all, insisting that people don't touch anything.

There are too many items in the Louvre to take them through via text, but I can talk about them seeing the museum's star attraction; the Mona Lisa. When the families reached it, there was a mass of people trying to get a glimpse, as back then, no flash photography was allowed there. Harry and Hermione were surprised to see one familiar face among the crowd. It was Harry's dorm mate and fellow Gryffindor student, Dean Thomas. I decided to add him to the story in a very brief cameo.

"Dean!" Harry called.

Dean turned around and was thrilled to see who was calling him

"Harry! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We're on holiday with our families," Harry replied.

"Me too," Dean added. "Have a look at this."

He showed them a sketchpad he was carrying and on the page was an almost exact copy of the Mona Lisa in pencil. Harry had to admire Dean's artistic skills and thought they'd have even more credibility in the Wizarding World, where pictures moved.

After saying goodbye to Dean when the museum trip was over, the group headed over to the Eiffel Tower and decided to go up to the top. The line for the cable car to the top looked extremely long, but Sirius decided it had to be better than walking all the way, especially wth he lessons he'd learned about complaining.

At the top, the couples were having their romantic moments. Lily and James embraced each other, even though Lily kept trying to make James look like a sap. Paul and Jane were debating which type of wine was better for human teeth. Remus and Dora were getting a little… well depends on what you mean by "sexy". Remus, being a werewolf, growled through his teeth, while Dora turned her hair red, to symbolize "European Blood". Sarah watched them all in disgust and turned her attention to two others who hadn't gone too far.

Harry and Hermione were looking out over the city with their trademark hats on. They'd look at each other and smile every few seconds before either of them went to adjust their hats.

"Kissy kissy!" Sarah shouted at them.

Harry groaned.

"Note to self," he muttered. "Next time, tickle Sarah."

After spending an almost romantic afternoon at the Eiffel Tower, talking and thinking about their lives as if they had absolutely nothing to worry about, they headed back to the hotel to shower and head to dinner. They headed to a less expensive restaurant where they were surprised to see Dean and his family again. With the manager's permission, Dean's family brought their table over to the Potters' and Grangers' table and dinner seem much more animated. After saying goodbye again, the families headed back to their hotel and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow would be much more exciting as, the families would be going to some more adventurous places, which would remind them very much of how Hogwarts was in the other timeline.

The next morning, Harry was up before both Hermione and Sarah and had a rather clever and amusingly despicable idea. He started bouncing on a Hermione's bed to wake her up.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" he fake begged. "We're going to Notre-Dame and the Catacombs today! Who's knows what we could discover there!"

Hermione woke up frowning at Harry, knowing exactly where he took this from.

"I think I've had a bad influence on you," she grumbled.

Her frown immediately twitched into a smile and the two of them started laughing, until Harry saw Sarah, still sleeping.

"Speaking of bad influences," he muttered.

He ran over to the bed, cracked his knuckles and, you guessed it, started tickling Sarah mercilessly. She woke up laughing hysterically, until she saw who was doing it. Need I say more?

Anyways, after getting dressed and washing up, the three of them headed down to meet their families for breakfast; same place, same food. After picking up the cheque, they headed out the hotel door and towards the Notre Dame cathedral. This had to be the greatest of all of France's landmarks, as it was much older than the Eiffel Tower and made entirely of stone. But in terms of size, Sirius thought Hogwarts might put it to shame.

When Hermione saw it for the first time, she made note to start reading Victor Hugo's novels, someday. The only exposure she had to Hugo was that one time her parents took her to see _Les Misérables_ at the Palace Theater in the West End of London for her tenth birthday. I mention this because Victor Hugo is known for writing not only _Les Misérables_ , but also _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , or in English, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

Harry, meanwhile, was excited about the next part of their holiday, at EuroDisney, and his attention was diverted at the gargoyles guarding the outside parapets. He noticed Hermione looking as if she were taking something in.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Victor Hugo's novels," she replied.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"He wrote _Notre-Dame de Paris_ ," she replied. "Or, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_."

"Oh," Harry realized.

He thought again for a minute.

"I just thought," he stated. "Wouldn't it be funny if Disney made a film out of that?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Hermione decided.

Harry's attention was still directed at the gargoyles outside. He also couldn't help but wonder…

"Wouldn't it be funny if Disney made a series out of those?"

But those thoughts were just mere coincidence, don't forget it.

Eventually, it was time to visit the catacombs. It was so dark and dank, Hermione wondered if this was someplace Victor Hugo had written about or wanted to. There were hundreds of bones aligned everywhere from skull to foot, which made Harry think that Voldemort had nothing on this. To James, Sirius, and Remus it seemed utterly familiar.

When they set foot down there, staring at all the alignment of bones, it sparked some imaginations, particularly James, Sirius, and Harry. James and Sirius thought this had to be what most of the Hogwarts students in their day expected when they heard about the secret passageways under the castle.

Hey, "great minds" think alike, don't they?

Harry, on the other hand, thought maybe Salazar Slytherin, could have done this with the bones of his victims, if he had the imagination. Harry suggested this to his father, godfather, and honorary uncle and thought this was something that would have made Molly Weasley flip. Lily, on the other hand, kind of agreed with them. In the other timeline, she wouldn't approve of these kinds of thoughts at all, but in my universe, she's learned to lighten up a little.

After this little underground adventure, both families returned to their hotels to shower and pack their belongings before getting ready for dinner. Tomorrow, they'd check out of their current hotel and move to a hotel in the EuroDisney Resort Area, so they thought they'd pack their belongings now so they wouldn't have to when they got back from dinner.

They decided on something simpler, as tomorrow, they'd move on to their primary objective on this trip; EuroDisneyland. Before dinner, though, they decided on browsing through some more of the shops, like the Pierre Cardin boutique and the Lanvin flagship store, before passing the United States Embassy before heading off to dinner. They decided on something simple tonight, so they entered a small pizza restaurant. The food tasted about as ordinary as the pizza back home, but there were lots of French-fried potatoes in it for them.

After dinner was over, the groups headed back to the hotel and got into bed. There was even more excitement for them now, as Hermione struggled to restrain her extreme giddiness that stemmed from over-enthusiasm. But before Harry drifted off to sleep and got ready to dream of EuroDisney, the first thing he thought was that Hermione needed a name for her blue beret. After all, he was the one to come up with Lucky Lennon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: EuroDisney, Part I - Discoveryland_

It was early in the morning, on Wednesday, July 28, 1993. Sarah was the first to wake up and noticed Harry and Hermione sleeping peacefully. She decided to attack them by surprise, so she went off to another part of the room to hide in before sneaking out. Hermione was the second to awake and she noticed Harry sleeping peacefully in his bed, but didn't notice that Sarah wasn't around. She decided to surprise Harry by bouncing on his bed, so she walked over to the other part of the room, unaware who else was there. When Harry awoke, he was surprised that neither Hermione note Sarah came to wake him yet. He got up and put his glasses on, but didn't notice that they weren't in their beds. When he made his way over to the other part of the room, he, Hermione, and Sarah bumped into each other with out seeing. When they finally did see, they realized immediately what they were trying to do.

After dressing and washing up, the porters came to take their luggage downstairs and they headed down to meet their families for breakfast; same time, same place, same food. It was the perfect last sampling of a French breakfast before heading off to EuroDisney. After finishing the off with a large pile of his favorite snack, French-fried potatoes, or chips, as they're called in Britain, Harry led the families out of the restaurant and into the hotel lobby. He knew there would be plenty of chips stands at EuroDisney and adjusted Lucky Lennon so that the next four days would be the best he'd ever had.

The families checked out and got into a van they'd called for to take them to the EuroDisney Resort Area. Eventually, they arrived at the Victorian-themed Disneyland Hotel, which, despite the name, had a more similar design to the Grand Floridian Beach Resort at Walt Disney World in Florida and the Grand Californian Hotel at Disneyland in California. The rooming arrangements were virtually the same as they were before, so both families went upstairs and unpacked before making their way towards the park.

When they finally got there, they noticed that while there was some amount of people, it wasn't as much as they were expecting, so it almost felt like they had the park to themselves. The first thing they did was take a picture in front of the flowered face of Mickey Mouse and then another one in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle. There's so much to cover for the next four days and so little space here to cover it, so I'll talk about as much as I can.

When they entered the park, they decided to head to some of the other sections and save Main Street for Saturday, when they had a dinner reservation for Harry's birthday. Then, they could do some shopping and stay for the Electrical Parade and Fireworks.

They decided to start their first day at EuroDisney in Tomorrowland, or Discoveryland, as they call the EuroDisney. When they went in, Hermione picked up a park map and found that Discoveryland was home to the attraction she so longed to see, _Beauty and the Beast - Live on Stage_. When they entered this section of the park, they noticed that it had a very European science fiction feel to it. Hermione made note to start reading the works of Jules Verne, along with those of Victor Hugo.

The first thing they decided to do was _Captain EO_ , a combination 3D film and special effects show, directed by Francis Ford Coppola, produced by George Lucas, and starring Michael Jackson. It was all fine and dandy when they watched it, but they considered the effects, including laser beams and star fields, while impressive, to never be as good as those that the Wizarding World could have used. Case in point, the ceiling in the Great Hall bewitched to look like the night sky.

Also, know that Michael Jackson was very popular at the time, so Harry thought it was a wonder that the Wizarding World didn't yet have a musician to match that popularity. I mean, as popular as the Weird Sisters were, they were no Beatles or Michael Jackson.

See what I did there?

After Captain EO, Hermione felt she had to plead and beg to get the group to go see the _Beauty and the Beast_ show. But when she did, she retained her typical giddiness and enthusiasm.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" she begged.

"What? What? What?" he played along.

"Look! Look! Look!" she continued. "It's _Beauty and the Beast – Live on Stage!_ "

"And?" Harry grinned.

"Harry, we have to go see this!" she insisted, pulling him towards the theater. "We just have to!"

But Harry reassured her that she didn't have to beg.

"Say no more," he mock replied.

She grabbed him by the hand as they headed for the indoor Videopolis Theater, which conveniently had a McDonald's inside, where they decided to get lunch. Interesting twist, isn't it? They didn't care if it counted as the heart attack special, as long as there were fries/chips. They decided to watch the show from the table they were sitting at, as it was right behind the audience seats. Anywhere within that range was the best seat in the house. The show itself followed the plot of the film rather closely, and the effects were fairly decent, but the real attention, from my standpoint, was diverted to one bushy haired missile in the audience.

If you thought you knew Hermione Granger, you'd expect her to complain about the overall childishness and so called lack of "realism" here, but that can only come out of the other timeline. None of that stopped her from bouncing up and down in her seats, singing all the songs and acting more like a five year old than a thirteen year old. It was all well and fun, until the part where Belle and the Prince started dancing. Not that she didn't like the romance of it all. No, that was ruined, when she heard smooch sounds going right into her ear. This was because Sarah was sitting next to her, making her usual teases, and pointing out that, once again, her and Harry's hands were touching. This made her seriously regret letting her wake Harry up in the mornings.

I also added this little twist: I made them hear the show in English while the rest of the audience heard it in French. You haven't heard much from me yet, so I thought I'd put something in there. Also, I've decided to write a chapter for each land they visit during their four days in the park. All the attractions in one land seem enough to fill up a whole chapter.

After the show was over, Hermione came out of the theater singing Be Our Guest, Belle, and Something There over and over again. Her parents could only wonder when she'd drag them to the gift shops and ask them to buy her _Beauty and the Beast_ stuff.

This time, it was James's turn to plead and beg for a particular attraction; Star Tours. During their seventh year, during the Christmas holidays, Lily took James on a date into muggle London and they saw a particularly long line at the Odeon in Leicester Square. Playing there at the time, was the original U.K. release of _Star Wars_. The marquee was enough for James to drag Lily there and wait in that incredibly long line. This was something both of them wanted to complain about, but when they saw the movie, all the doubts went away. When they came out of the cinema, they decided they had to see it again, with all their friends. Sirius, in particular, had a fondness for it and he and James kept going back to see it again and again and again.

When they saw the sign for the ride, they looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked James, smirking.

"Right," James replied. "Oh, Lilyflower…" he sang.

"Oh, yes…" she sang back, getting in on their little game.

"Would the lady love care accompany these two Marauders on the ride of their dreams?" James asked.

"If it were in the other timeline, I'd be inclined to say no," she replied.

"So?" Sirius asked. "Is that a yes?"

This caused Lily to frown at him… but not before breaking into the biggest guffaw she'd let out in her life.

For those that don't know the original Star Tours, you were "kind of" taken on a journey to the Moon of Endor aboard a Starspeeder 3000. This involved a seemingly unfortunate detour through a shower of comets, getting caught in an Imperial Tractor Beam, and thrown into a battle on the Death Star. R2-D2 was the navigator and the pilot was named RX-24, or Captain Rex, for short, who bore an unfortunate slight resemblance to Nintendo's R.O.B. the Robot.

Naturally, James and Sirius walked out of the attraction with their minds blown. Need I say more?

Most of the other attractions in the Discoveryland area could easily be found in other Disney Parks, such as the Astro Orbiter (Like the Dumbo ride, only with rockets) and the Autopia Racetrack. But by far, the worst attraction had to be the Submarine Voyage Nautilus from _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. The group was really looking forward to getting in the submarine and waiting for a giant squid to attack, but were dismayed when they found out this version wasn't even a ride.

This version of the submarine voyage was mostly a walk-through attraction that took you on a tour of the ship, showing off all the things from it that were in the movie, like Captain Nemo's organ. This was especially boring, seeing how you weren't allowed to touch anything. You could see out of the portholes also, but you could just see the water's surface from there, with nothing swimming around under the water.

Still, they thought there was hope for them yet… when they found out there was a giant squid attack. But when they got there, it wasn't quite what they'd hoped for. It was mostly just looking through a porthole at the squid's tentacles, trying to suck up and eat the ship. Not only that, but the squid looked so fake, he looked more like a hologram than animatronics.

To get their minds off that disappointing attraction, there was still one left; The Timekeeper. This was an attraction they did not yet have at any of the other parks yet. She. When they went in, they found a waiting area full of models of Jules Verne-esuqe legendary vehicles, such as the Nautilus from before, DaVinci's flying machine, and the first hot air balloon ever created. In addition, there was a short film about the history of the Renault car company, which held sponsorship over the attraction at the time. After seeing the models, and not understanding the film in French, they were worried they'd be bored out of their minds again.

To make up for this, I provided them with a little treat. I'm making it so they can hear the whole attraction in the English language, which had yet to be produced, while the rest of the audience hears it in French. Why? Because it's my story and I can do whatever the goddamn hell I want with it. This English version, just so you know, was hosted by Robin Williams, as the voice of the Timekeeper and Rhea Perlman as his Time Machine, Nine-Eye.

It turned out, the attraction seemed easy enough to understand without the English language, as most of it was basically a trip through history, from the Jurassic era, to the Ice Age, to the Renaissance (with DaVinci painting the Mona Lisa), to the concerts of Mozart, with a little detour to the Scottish battlefields. But the talent of Robin Williams made the English version more desirable. It got more interesting when it got at the Paris World's Fair of 1878 and literally fast forwarded to the Paris World's Fair of 1889, showing the construction of the Eiffel Tower in the process. It eventually stopped at the Paris World's Fair of 1900, where Jules Verne met H.G. Wells, author of The Time Machine. Hermione, naturally, made note to read this too. What made it really funny, though, was that Jules Verne discovered the Timekeeper and Nine-Eye while they were there, and had an almost childish ecstasy in finding that we were living in the future of his dreams. He begged to do it all; drive, travel to the bottom of the sea, and, of course, fly. Does this enthusiasm remind you of anyone in the Harry Potter universe?

Anyways, after bringing Verne back to his appropriate time, the Timekeeper and Nine-Eye brought the audience to the future, of course, where they met up with Verne and Wells again. When asked how this was possible, Verne and Wells simply replied,

"In the future, anything's possible!"

After that awe-inspiring line, the audience was brought back to the present day, and the attraction came to a close.

As they walked out, Harry had a seemingly brilliant idea,

"We should bring the Weasleys here, sometime," he suggested.

"Mrs. Weasley would love that," Hermione remarked, sounding sarcastic. "Really."

After seeing _Snow White_ with them a few weeks before, it seemed Mrs. Weasley would be more open, anyway.

And that was the first part of the Potters', Grangers', Sirius's, Remus's, and Dora's adventures in EuroDisney. Next up is their visit to Fantasyland, so stay tuned…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: EuroDisney, Part II – Fantasyland_

It was Thursday, July 29, 1993. Today is the day I talk about the Potters', Grangers', Sirius's, Remus's, and Dora's adventures in Fantasyland at EuroDisney. After the _Beauty and the Beast_ show, this was the land that Hermione was looking forward to the most. Really it was because it gave her the chance to compare how muggles see magical things and how they contrast with the Wizarding World. Lily and Jane were also excited about this, as it meant seeing all their childhood dreams come true. Dora was excited because it gave her the chance to see something she'd missed out on growing up, despite her father being a muggle-born.

When they got there, the first thing they decided to do was fro try and find their way around Alice's Curious Labyrinth, which was made to resemble one of the hedge mazes found in _Alice in Wonderland_. When I say hedge maze, you're probably thinking of some event that happened in the original timeline, so I thought I'd connect this with another character from that moment. It it started out by going through a long, brown tunnel, to which Hermione thought,

"This has to be the Rabbit Hole".

They ended up surrounded by miniature trees, with signs pointing, This Way, That Way, Up, Over, and Under, and doors of varying sizes. They encountered characters like the Cheshire Cat and passed under mist-spraying fountains before ending up in the lair of the Caterpillar, smoking his hookah in front of the flowered face of the Cheshire Cat. This may come as a surprise to you, but on the flowered face of the cat, his eyes rolled, making it seem slightly unnerving to some people, most likely those of you reading this story. Eventually, they ended up in the Dodo Bird's Caucus Race, which wasn't so much a race as it was going around in a circle, surrounded by fiberglass starfish, lobsters, and pelicans. Afterwards, the group arrived at the castle of the Queen of Hearts, where the figure of the Queen of Hearts was sticking out, shaking her fists in a raging mood, as if to say,

"Off with their heads!"

As I write this, I can't help but think of another woman in the Wizarding World who'd be inclined to stamp her feet and shout,

"I will have order!"

Anyways, on the way out, they passed the Mad Hatter's Unbirthday Party, which was really just a fiberglass table made to resemble the scene in the movie. When they got there, they saw another family sitting there, which was mostly blonde. They seemed to sense that the Potters, along with Sirius, Remus, Dora, and Hermione, were magical. They introduced themselves as the Delacours and they decided to spend the rest of the day together with their new friends. The parents, Jean and Apolline hit it off rather nicely with the other adults, but the kids had different ideas.

The Delacours had two daughters, Fleur, age sixteen, and Gabrielle, age seven. Sarah and Gabrielle hit it off rather nicely, especially when they saw what the older kids were up to. Flyer had taken sort of a shine to Harry, especially when she noticed his dazzling green eyes.

"Ooh, Harry's got another girlfriend!" Sarah teased as Gabrielle made smooch sounds.

Harry wished that just for this moment he could do magic right on the spot. It was the one time he thought hexing someone would be pleasurable.

Hermione wasn't too keen when she saw the way Fleur looked at Harry. Not so much because she considered herself the only person eligible of dancing with Harry like Belle and the Beast, though she certainly had that in mind. But it was really because Fleur was part-veela, and she assumed Fleur would be toying with Harry's.

When they went on the other rides, it didn't get much better. Fleur always insisted on sitting next to Harry and he was usually cramped between her and Hermione. Fortunately, his feelings towards her remained neutral, and he gave most of his glances towards Hermione. Also, Harry was shorter than Fleur, so don't take her glances the wrong way. He was only on the brink of his adolesence and Fleur only liked looking at him because he was younger than her, so she only thought he was cute. You may think it's only slightly, but remember, when you're still in school, being three years younger is a big deal.

The other rides were ones that could mostly be found at other Disney theme parks, including the Mad Hatter's Tea Cups, Pinocchio's Daring Journey, and Peter Pan's Flight.

There came a natural dizziness from going around and around in the teacups, but Pinocchio's Daring Journey was the game changer. It wasn't as light and fluffy as it looked when you took a glance at the Pinocchio character, but for the most part, was super thrilling and super terrifying. It was terrifying for different reasons, I mean, besides the reasons you'd expect it to be terrifying. The scar moments were there, like when the boys on Pleasure Island turned into donkeys and caged up, along with a near close encounter with Monstro the Whale, and going through the streets in the dead of night, with only the lights from the lanterns shining. But the real reason it was terrifying was because of how the colors seemed to glow and pop out under a black light.

Fortunately, the men and Harry loved this ride and it made Harry wonder,

"Why doesn't this ride have more of a reputation, it's brilliant!"

Peter Pan's Flight was, definitely, a dream come true for Lily and Jane, as it gave both mothers the chance to fly out over the rooftops of London and towards the second star to the right, and get to see all of Never Never Land, but mostly the chance to see Tinker Bell flying and throwing her pixie dust all around. But riding in a miniature pirate ship made Harry think of a certain friend of his.

"Ron would have loved that," Harry remarked as they disembarked from that last ride.

The other usual rides there, included Snow White's Scary Adventures, and It's A Small World. Harry and the other men got the same excitement out of the Snow White ride as they did Pinocchio. As they disembarked, Harry remarked to Hermione,

"I reckon Snape would have found the ride less sickening than he film."

It's A Small World was an obvious choice, and Lily and Jane insisted on riding it, even if it did look childish to James and Sirius. For the whole ride, James and Sirius were covering their ears wondering why the mothers had to drag them onto this ride. Or at least, they tried to cover their ears, until Remus and Paul pulled their arms away to try and make them look like idiots. As they disembarked from the ride, Harry couldn't help but wonder…

"Wow, and Snape thought 'Heigh-Ho' was annoying".

"You didn't like it?" Hermione wondered.

"No, I did," Harry reassured her, "But I think I just found another song that would annoy Snape at first, but kind of grow on him later."

In the other timeline, you'd expect Hermione to roll her eyes and mutter, "Boys," after a comment like that. But on my watch, she'd be more inclined to giggle.

Afterwards, it was Harry and Hermione's turn to not want to go on a ride, or two. The next two were Dumbo the Flying Elephant and the Carousel, dubbed Lancelot's Carousel. Lily and Jane insisted they go on the Dumbo ride together just to get a picture of the two of them. Just the word "flying" was enough to cover her eyes like a little child, but she failed to realize that once they got on the ride, they were being enclosed as if they were in a car. This didn't stop Harry from pushing on the lever and going all the way up, as high as he could.

"We're okay, we're okay, we're okay, we're okay," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, we're only fifteen feet off the ground," Harry stated.

Hermione uncovered her eyes and saw that Harry was right. A part of her was inclined to grab the lever and say,

"Take us down, right this minute, Harry".

But she found that maybe she was beginning to overcome her fear of flying. She decided maybe she could if she took it in small steps. Her relief was unfortunately gone when a camera flashed. It was Lily and Jane's cameras, which were muggle cameras enchanted to work the same way as magical cameras. The muggle camera was a perfect disguise and the pictures had to be magical, because muggle pictures of them on the ride would just come out too blurry, at least for them.

The mothers insisted that the children go with them on the carousel, mostly for Dora's sake. She'd brought Remus with her and considered this the biggest moment in her life. I mean, the biggest moment of her life, so far. As a young woman, she'd seen so many of Disney's Happily Ever Afters that she'd missed out on as a little girl and it seemed like this was her chance to live that moment, as the man she lived rode on the horse next to her on the carousel. They even held hands as they rode, even if it did look mushy. Harry and Hermione's parents did they same, but the two of them were riding right behind, awkwardly. But what really made it awkward was that behind them, there were two familiar- looking younger girls making smoochy sounds, as if they wanted them to hold hands as well. Their Disney Happily Ever After had yet to come… at least for another year.

After disembarking from the carousel, it was time for the Fantasyland attraction that caught Harry's interest, Sleeping Beauty Castle. This caught his interest because of one particular section of it, which would be the last section of the whole castle tour.

The first stop was a tour of the inside of the castle, which really wasn't as much of a tour as it was just going around looking at different mosaics and stained-glass windows, depicting different scenes in the film. The ladies went around admiring them all, as the score from the film played over hidden speakers in the background. When it got to the finale, they were all up and waltzing with their men to the music. Harry and Hermione were glad the music was too loud, because they wouldn't have heard some familiar-sounding smooching coming from not five inches away.

Anyways, after some more unwanted awkwardness, the group made their way towards the lower section of the castle, where they headed for the attraction that caught Harry's fancy, the Dragon's Lair. This was an attraction that they didn't have at any of the other Disney Parks, so this attraction had to really count. It was at the bottom of the castle, so this would make it seem more adventurous. The interior was dark and cavernous, as you may expect an underground cave to be. But the real high point of it was the Dragon itself. It looked like a realistic dragon, but that wasn't the best part. It sounded like a realistic dragon, but that wasn't the best part. It even moved like a realistic dragon, and naturally, all this would have made Hagrid glad, but that wasn't the best part. No, the best part, was that when you saw it, it was close.

Super, super close.

Naturally, this made you want to try and reach out and touch it, but obviously, according to park policies, you couldn't and had to move on. But better still, even that would have made Hagrid glad.

Anyways, It was all so magical for all of them.

I think I've talked enough about the magical experiences of Fantasyland from the viewpoints of the Potter, Granger, and Delacour families, along with Sirius, Remus, and Dora.

Tune in next time, where the families discover the chills and thrills of the Wild, Wild West in Fronteirland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: EuroDisney, Part III – Frontierland

It was Friday, July 30, 1993. This was the day the group would visit all that Frontierland had to offer. It wouldn't mean much, as this was the land that celebrated America's historic nineteenth century. That era was known for steamships, covered wagons, cowboys, and Indians, while Britain's historic past was known for castles, kings, and knights in shining armor.

To anyone who visits this land in a Disney Park, at least in America, your parents or grandparents might get joy out of singing _The Ballad of Davy Crockett_. But those of you in Britain and Europe, I'm sure can't help but wonder,

"Who the bloody hell is Davy Crockett?!"

Harry just asked me that, well really he yelled it to me, so I'll tell you. Davy Crockett was an American frontiersman, and in the 1950's, Walt Disney glorified him by making a five-part television series based on his life story. Actually, it was really more based on the legends about him than historical facts, like how he fought off the Sioux tribe of Indians (the word "Native Americans" wasn't used then) and how he died at the Alamo. The five part series was so popular, it resulted in trading cards with bubblegum being made, along with the iconic and distinctive Davy Crockett Coonskin Caps, modeled after the kind that Crockett himself wore in the series. These caps sold so well, it was impossible for Disney not to make them to be sold in the parks, and naturally, they were sold here at EuroDisney, as well.

But Harry wasn't too interested when he saw them for sale. He felt that Lucky Lennon was a more natural choice for him and the coonskin caps were a little too country for him. But they caught the interest of James and Sirius, who found them ridiculously amusing, as they did with most of the things they bought.

"Hey Padfoot," James called.

"Yeah, Prongs," Sirius replied, getting in on the game.

"Care to make ourselves look like dashingly handsome idiots?" James offered, picking up a coonskin cap.

"I'd certainly find nothing more pleasurable," Sirius replied, again.

They each paid for a coonskin cap and convinced Remus to buy one also, mostly to try and make the kids laugh, with clearly no hope. Lily, naturally, had to take a picture of her three Marauders, who dragged a reluctant-looking Harry into the picture. He tried to drag Hermione in to be humiliated with him, but she knew to stand her ground and resist it, really because her father wasn't game enough to wear one of the caps.

After taking the picture, the group made their way around again, but the three Marauders kept their coonskin caps on, not worrying about standing out. They could see tons of men going around wearing Goofy hats, and even if they did stand out, it was for purely embarrassingly comedic purposes. Dora looked at Remus in his cap and straightened it.

"I like it," she giggled. "Brings out your inner wild-man."

To a comment like this, all Remus could do was let out a snarl.

Harry noticed that Sarah was laughing hysterically, not so much at the three Marauders in their coonskin caps, but couldn't wait until the picture was developed.

"You should have seen your face, Harry'" she guffawed at the top of her lungs.

Harry, naturally, rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, who was unfortunately still laughing.

"You know," Harry muttered to her, "It's a good thing Sarah doesn't start at Hogwarts until next year."

"Oh, come off it, Harry," she teased. "You've got to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, you'd think that," he grumbled.

There weren't that many attractions in Frontierland, as most of it was restaurants and shops, including the Trading Post, where the men bought their hats. Some of the attractions that were there were boring, like the Mark Twain steamship, which was really nothing more than going around a canal on a replica steamship, built to 5:8 miniature scale. Some things looked promising, like the Frontierland Shootin' Gallery.

If anyone needed a description of what to do, one of the park's Cast Members simple explained,

"If something moves, shoot it."

Harry, Paul, and the three Marauders each grabbed hold of a gun and took a try. As enjoyable as it was to try their hand at killing things smaller than them, it confused them because rather than seeing little animals pop out, they saw moving cacti and antique cans popping out from houses and covered wagons.

Eventually, the group came upon something you wouldn't find in Frontierland at any of the other Disney Parks. This was a walk-through attraction called _Legends of the Wild West._ This, unfortunately, had the same problem that the Nautilus Submarine had; it was BORING. It looked more like a fake historical site made up to draw tourists in. It looked even more touristy when the families found wax figurines in some parts of the attraction. There were sounds playing over them, like the sound of a harmonica for a man in a jail cell, but unlike in the other attractions, they didn't move, and the expressions on their faces were kind of creepy. There was one figure that was made to resemble Davy Crockett. Naturally, this made for a good spot to take another picture. This time, Harry made sure to get a quick getaway to avoid the embarrassment. Unlike the Submarine, there were sections where you could touch things, but even those were boring. For instance, if there was a shelf on a wall, and there was something on it, it felt like the contents of the shelf were carved out of the same material as the shelf itself.

The real excitement of Frontierland, however, came from two of its rides. The first of which would not ordinarily be found in the Frontierland section at other Disney Parks. This attraction was the Haunted Mansion, or better known here as Phantom Manor. This ride was more or less similar to the other Haunted Mansion rides at the other parks, but this one felt a bit more country. It looked more like a manor that would have existed during the American Civil War and in the part where the riders were taken through the graveyard, it looked more like an American ghost town.

Naturally, this ride became a favorite for Harry, Paul, and the three Marauders, and the ladies enjoyed it also, but to a lesser extent. Although the women included two Gryffindors, they didn't care as much about all the action. That is except for an abnormally adventurous Hufflepuff with pink hair, who rode next to the Marauder with a significant furry little problem.

"Hogwarts has got nothing on this," she commented. "Just look at the Halloween feast and the Deathday parties for all the ghosts."

Hermione could hardly believe that the ghosts weren't much different from the ones at Hogwarts. That, fortunately, didn't stop her from enjoying this ride. She enjoyed as many rides at Disney as she could, even if they didn't always get dwarfs, fairies, or witches right. She couldn't really blame the muggle world, as most of these things were hidden to them, and to most muggles, they were just fairy tales.

Harry, on the other hand, was thinking of some of their other friends, who all had red hair and freckles.

"The Weasleys would have loved that, too," Harry commented to Hermione. "Too bad there was no blood on the carcasses. That would have given Mrs. Weasley a heart attack."

Hermione frowned at the last part, but Harry's guffaws proved just too contagious.

The only downside to the ride, which they immediately forgot, was that the lap bar that strapped them in was super tight and restricting. Like I said, they immediately forgot about this, as they were all busy looking around at all the ghoulies and ghosties and things that went bump in the night.

The other interesting ride in Frontierland was one that we all know, and all have a good time on whenever we're there. No, not Splash Mountain, they didn't have that at EuroDisney because of budget restrictions and weather conditions. That other ride was Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, sometimes known as the Runaway Train. Yeah, you all know this ride, don't you. I don't really need a description for this ride, so I'll just give you a description of the experience.

This was the kind of ride that Hermione wasn't really used to, so she spent the whole time hanging onto Harry for dear life. For Lily, it was the same thing, so she spent the whole time hanging onto James. For Jane and Dora, the more adventurous types, the saw no need to cling to their husbands and spent the whole time throwing their hands in the air. James had to get Lily to do it also, in revenge for making him have to listen to the It's a Small World song over and over again. Harry tried to get Hermione to do it as revenge for making him take that embarrassing snapshot from before, but to no avail, and she just kept clinging to him tightly. She thought the part where they clung together made it more fun. She didn't care if there was a little red haired girl watching them and giggling at them. There were too many screams and too much noise going over the railroad tracks to block out the sound of the giggling.

For the three Marauders, on the other hand, this gave new meaning to the phrase, "hold onto your hats". They spent the whole ride either trying to keep their coonskin caps on their heads or throw their hands in the air and scream, like everyone else. Eventually, they came to the decision to throw one hand in the air, and use the other hand to hang onto their hats. This wasn't quite as fun, but it was definitely amusing, to the people there, watching them and to those of you here, reading this story.

When they disembarked from the ride, their expressions had either changed, or remained the same. Lily was still in a scared daze and clinging to James, until he remarked,

"You can open your eyes now."

And so she did, and so she let go of everything, except James's hand. Sirius was still screaming at the top of his lungs and thrusting his hands in the air, not caring that the ride was over. Everyone was staring at him and his childish behavior, but everyone else in the group was too overblown to notice. Normally you'd expect Remus to put his hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down, but he also was in such a good mood to care. He and Dora, along with Paul and Jane, were so overblown with emotion, that the men picked up their wives and spun them around to keep the energy levels flowing.

Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, had a slightly different experience. Hermione was still clinging to Harry, but in a different way. She still had her arms wrapped around him and her head was laid on his shoulder. She was no longer terrified, but instead looked content. The mothers saw this as another Kodak moment and snapped another picture. The flash from the camera woke Hermione out of her trance and both she and Harry heard giggling from behind them. She eventually fell on her rear end, laughing hysterically before James came to pick her up off the ground.

"Just wait till next year, Harry," Sarah giggled.

"We can hardly wait," He and Hermione grumbled.

And that was the short and sweet time the Potter and Granger families had with their friends in Frontierland.

Tune in next time, where the families are swept off their feet in the high-flying, swashbuckling, exotic vistas of Adventureland, before finishing their little trip to EuroDisney with a magical night on Main Street U.S.A.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: EuroDisney, Part IV – From Adventureland to Main Street, U.S.A._

It was finally Saturday, July 31, 1993. Harry woke up, knowing that today was the real reason why they came to EuroDisney. As soon as he put his glasses on, he look a look around the room and saw neither Hermione nor Sarah. He'd thought for sure Hermione would have jumped on his bed to wake him up today. He also thought that Sarah would have woken him up with one of her trademark tickle fights. Curious, he got up to look around, but not before gathering some clothes to change into. He headed for the other part of the room, and the minute he got there, he dropped his clothes. The next thing he knew, he was tackled by the two cheering girls, each carrying a sign with the number 13 on them.

The girls' cheering gave the signal for the adults to enter the room, of course, and they all started singing, guess what… yep, _Happy Birthday_. After finishing the song, Hermione did start jumping on Harry begging,

"Harry! Harry! Today's our last day here! We must make it count!"

"Can I get dressed first?" Harry asked.

"No!" Sarah shouted, tickling him, until Lily had to literally pry her off Harry so he could go and put his clothes on.

After dressing and having breakfast, they entered the park for the last time on their week-long trip. Today they were going to the land Harry was looking forward to seeing the most; Adventureland. Upon arriving, Harry was greeted by a cast member, who gave him a ribbon which resembled a golden dome atop an Arabian tower. On the ribbon, the words, _Happy XII Birthday_ printed in the PT Taj Mahal font, making it look "somewhat" exotic.

The first section they came upon was the Adventureland Bazaar, which was a maze-like set of shops and restaurants, built to look like you were walking through an Arabian city. Harry couldn't help but think of a trailer that he'd seen the previous Christmas, for Disney's next animated feature, _Aladdin_ , which wouldn't be out until next Christmas.

"Why is that?" He wondered.

"They're always a step ahead, you know," Hermione pointed out to him.

As the families walked around, Harry came upon a stall selling red fezzes with the EuroDisney logo embroidered on them. Naturally, this made him think of one of his friend's many older brothers.

"Bill might like this," he suggested.

"Bill who?" Lily asked.

"Bill Weasley, of course," Harry replied.

"But he lives in Egypt," Lily pointed out. "He's bound to have a few fezzes of his own."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but not one made exclusively by Disney."

Lily smiled and shook her head, and went along with Harry's suggestion. The idea of Bill in a fez like this gave Harry another idea; that Bill just might want to take a look at Disney's next animated feature. You can read about that in Chapter 5 of _Muggles and their Disney Movies_.

Anyways, after buying the fez, they went around to check out the other rides. But there was no Jungle Cruise. They didn't have that because it go colder in Europe during the winter, and as we all know, you don't just grow a tropical jungle in such a cold climate. Also, the animatronic animals would just freeze and they'd have to close the ride to thaw them out. They thought maybe they could do it under a glass roof…but for some reason they abandoned it and were just too lazy to try it.

But, I digress.

The first attraction was a new ride, which had just opened the day before, called, Indiana Jones et le Temple du Peril, or in English, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril. This was before the _Indiana Jones_ ride in California existed, so this one was different. It was really more of an outdoor roller coaster, along the lines of Big Thunder Mountain, but it was still enjoyable, and it looked like Indiana Jones, if you weren't going to call it the Temple of Doom.

Also, there was the Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't think I need to describe this attraction, do I? You all know this ride and have all rode it a million times. For those of you too young to remember, the ride actually came before the movie, and in those days, it seemed unlikely that anyone would think of making a movie out of it. Even Harry couldn't think of that, especially after wondering about a Disney version of _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame_. All he could think was…

"The Weasleys would have loved that. Especially Ron."

Speaking of which, here was one more attraction to beheld in EuroDisney's Adventureland. This was Adventure Isle, which had two different sections, the first of which was home to the Swiss Family Treehouse. This was only slightly more entertaining than the Submarine Nautilus or the Legends of the Wild West. There were no fake-looking wax figures or animatronics, it was multilevel, with different items in every room (such as the ship's helm and organ) and it was outdoors, so you could see everything and it actually looked real and blended in with the location. The only problem was, you still couldn't touch anything.

The other section of Adventure Isle was home to Skull Rock and Captain Hook's Pirate Ship. Even these weren't much because, even though you could go inside Skull Rock through a cavernous tunnel and find a lost treasure, and also go aboard the pirate ship, you still couldn't touch anything. Between those two attractions there was also a small playground, but even that was boring, seeing how all the kids were too old for it. Harry still had his thoughts about them.

"I'll bet Ron might have liked that," he thought. "You'd reckon he'd like anything to do with Peter Pan or Pirates."

"I don't know," Hermione suggested. "I think even Ron has better judgement than that. Especially since he's new to this whole Disney thing."

Anyways, their time in Adventureland concluded in the middle African section, with lunch at the Aux Epices Enchantées restaurant, or in English, With Enchanted Spices. I can't really say what they served here, I wasn't able to dig up enough information, but I do know that were were plenty of fries/chips for Harry in such an exotically themed restaurant. In fact, the reason why Harry anticipated Adventureland was because of its exotic nature, where its appeal naturally came from.

Anyways, as the afternoon and evening came, it was time to head down to Main Street, U.S.A. If you've ever gone down Main Street at any of the Disney theme parks, you'll know that the first shop you'll see is the Main Street Emporium, filled with goods of every kind imaginable at a Disney resort. If you've been their any time at least 15 to 20 years ago, you'll know that whenever Disney has their newest animated feature out on the big screen, they'll have window displays in the emporium for every scene. In this case, the scenes were from _Beauty and the Beast_.

Well gee, what do you think happened?

Yes, Hermione went nuts, as per usual, and insisted that her mother take two photos of each window. One to show just he window itself, and another to show her posing in front of it. Hermione wanting to be in photographs, doesn't sound very much like the Hermione we all know, does it? Well, in this case, she couldn't care less about being bossy and acting like she wanted to be an "adult", especially since she was at EuroDisney.

Makes you think, "Who wants to act like an adult there," doesn't it?

Anyways, since I mentioned the emporium, Hermione was dragging her parents around to all the shelves with _Beauty and the Beast_ products on them. Most of them were all aimed at small children, but that's besides the point. Hermione's parents knew that she loved the movie for two reasons; that Belle loved to read, and the songs. So, they bought her two things; a book titled, _Tale as Old as Time: The Art and Making of Beauty and the Beast_ , and a CD copy of the soundtrack.

Harry didn't have his favorite Disney film yet, but he was only a little less than a year away from figuring it out. It wouldn't be _Aladdin_ , though that would certainly be on the list. No, his favorite would be one feature after that. You'll know this if you've read every chapter of Muggles and their Disney Movies, because in this story, I'm expanding on all that.

Anyways, after spending some time in the Emporium, they headed for dinner at Walt's – An American Restaurant, which was the only reservation-required restaurant at this section of the park, so Harry's birthday dinner would be much nicer than any of the previous ones. When it came time for dessert, and everyone was singing, _Happy Birthday_ again, Lily could have sworn that Sirius looked like he was going to slip something explosive into the dessert. It was all in the expression on his face. She held out her hand, but Sirius showed that he was innocent and had his hands free.

Truth is… he slipped his exploding substance into his back pocket for later.

Okay, there was really no need to mention that, I just needed some kind of Harry Potter-related comedy in there.

Anyways, after finishing the meal, the families decided to go around and shop a little more before the Electrical Parade and the fireworks. They ended up doing most of their shopping in the Boardwalk Candy Palace, where sweets were one of a kind. Where shoppers were up to their knees in boxes of different types of chocolate, their field of vision surrounded in rows and rows of lollipops.

Do I even need to say who Harry was thinking about when he saw all this?

Anyways, they ended up buying as much candy as they thought would predictably last until September, and came out eating from plastic bags of rainbow and caramel corn before they saw people lining up the streets, getting ready for the electrical parade to start. Hermione saw a vendor selling Light-Up plastic toys to several children, including enchanted roses. She noticed that she had some pocket money on her, so she went over to the vendor and bought one of the roses. She turned the light mechanism on and waved it over at Harry, who noticed the _Beauty and the Beast_ logo on it.

"Really?" He asked, pretending to be serious, getting in on her little game.

"I couldn't resist." She giggled.

Suddenly, all the lights on Main Street went down and it was time for the electrical parade to start. Hermione was a little dismayed that Beauty and the Beast wasn't included in this parade, but she was happy to see her parents having a good time. Harry felt the same way about his parents when he saw their reactions. Both of the mothers, along with Dora, were having loving the parade. Lily's favorite Disney film was _Peter Pan_ , and imagine her joy at seeing it coming down the streets, all in lights. For Jane, I could say the same thing about _Cinderella_. The _Cinderella_ thing goes for Dora, too. She didn't care if people complained that Cinderella wasn't "independent". It was all just fun and romance for her, and she liked it.

Once the parade was over, it was time for the fireworks. All three of the couples were now stealing kisses as the fireworks were blazing up, high in the sky. Harry and Hermione, though, were too busy to notice. Especially, when it came to noticing that right behind them, was a giggling red-headed ten year old girl. It was all the perfect way to bring their trip to EuroDisney to a Happy Ending.

So, that does it for the Potter and Granger families' trip to EuroDisney. This isn't the end of this story, though. Tune in next time, where the families head off to America for the first time, and meet some particular new friends…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bal Harbour, Florida, Part I

It was Sunday, December 19, 1993. Harry and Hermione were in their third year at Hogwarts and had come home for Christmas holidays just the other day. The day before, the Potter and Granger fathers, godfather, and honorary uncle had taken them to see Disney's _Aladdin_ , which had just been released in the U.K., at the Plaza in Liverpool, along with the Weasley siblings, including the older ones. This became Bill Weasley's first and favorite Disney film, especially because of the fez that Harry got him from his trip to EuroDisney, the previous summer. In return for the gift, he provided some monkeys from Egypt to the Potter Family Menagerie as a little surprise.

Speaking of surprises, Harry got a pretty big surprise last night, when his parents told him that they'd purchased a condominium apartment in Bal Harbour, Florida, a luxury residential district in Miami. He was told that his family (including Sirius, Remus, and Dora), along with Hermione and her family would be staying there for the next couple of weeks. Harry didn't know what to expect out of this. He never had any thought that he'd ever even visit Florida, let alone have a place there. He was also told that he was allowed to bring Hedwig with him, and he assumed Hermione would be allowed to bring Crookshanks, as well. She added an undetectable extension charm to her rucksack, so not only did she bring her cat, but she also brought her Light-Up plastic _Beauty and the Beast_ enchanted rose from EuroDisney, and a lot of books, including the _Beauty and the Beast_ book she'd gotten at EuroDisney.

"If we're going to be by the sea for the next two weeks, I might as well bring something to read," she insisted.

But she had yet to realize that with this trip, there'd be more _Beauty and the Beast_ than she was expecting.

Harry couldn't help but wonder how Hedwig would feel about having to go into the cargo section of the plane, in her cage.

But the real surprise came when the families left the house and got to the airport. Just like with the EuroDisney trip, a door emerged from underground, slinked out into the streets and released the Rolls-Royce limousine. They retrieved the car this way, because on this street, there was no room for visible garages. So, naturally, I gave a notice-me-not charm to the whole scene, so only the people getting into the car would see it. Once they got to the airport, they sent the car back home, but didn't check their bags in with all the other Muggles. They were all gathered in a spot where the Muggles couldn't see them, and their backs mysteriously disappeared. The children were about to protest, but the adults calmed them down, looking like they had everything under control.

When they went into the airport, the children noticed that they weren't going through security. They were about to protest again, but the adults, once again, calmed them down. They pointed out that the Muggles still couldn't see them. They eventually reached Gate 10 at Terminal B and were all gathered at the support beam between Gates 10 and 11.

"Go on," James directed.

"Go on, what?" Harry asked.

"Go on, and run straight at the support beam between Gates 10 and 11," Sirius explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You'll see on the other side," James replied.

Harry was still unsure, but his father and godfather looked like they knew what they were talking about. He ran with his towards the support beam, and, much to his surprise, he found a whole nother gate, labeled Gate 10 ½, on the other side. Soon enough, Hermione and the rest of the two families arrived at the gate.

They noticed the sign read,

Potter Airlines Flight #001 – London to Ft. Lauderdale -NOW BOARDING

Harry and Hermione couldn't believe what they were seeing, until they noticed an old-fashioned, but top condition private plane outside with a logo, which read, _Potter Airlines_. As they boarded the plane, Harry found an even bigger surprise in the cockpit; James and Sirius were sitting in the pilot and copilot seats, wearing pilot caps. When they noticed he was there, they each held up their newly acquired pilot's licenses.

"Well, what do you think?" They asked him.

"Wow, that actually explains a lot," he replied, remembering the sudden interest they had in the pilot on their flight to Paris, the summer before.

"We could have called it Marauder Airways…" James begun.

"... but we thought that wasn't quite funny enough," Sirius continued "so we suggested.."

"Potter Airlines," they finished, trying to make an appropriate pose to go with it.

"But your logo seems so crudely painted," Hermione pointed out.

"That's why it's so funny," Sirius explained. "And that's not the best part."

"This plane also cuts the normal Muggle flying time in half," James explained. "So what takes Muggles nine and a half hours to fly from here to Florida, will only take us four hours and a quarter."

Hermione could hardly muster a disbelieving comment.

"Courtesy of the Macey Family of Magical Entertainers and Entrepreneurs," James finished. "But even that's not the best part."

He turned Harry and Hermione around to see the inside of the cabin. It was even larger and more spacious than a Muggle passenger jet, the walls were white with wood paneling in between the windows, and the carpet and seats were all red and velvety, so it looked like a more spacious version of Elvis Presley's private jet. The red velvet seats reminded Harry very much of the Gryffindor common room and his bedroom back in Liverpool, so he felt right at home. But even that wasn't the best part. No, the best part was what the seats could do. They could recline, they could turn into beds, about as comfortable as the ones they had at home, and they could turn in towards the center of the cabin. What was even more incredible was that Hedwig and Crookshanks were waiting by two seats for their masters to sit. Harry and Hermione eagerly took their seats and got comfortable.

"First class has got nothing on this," Harry thought to himself

"Ladies and Gentlemen," James's voice spoke over the PA system, "Thank you for choosing Potter Airlines. We know you have over a forty percent chance of landing safely. Enjoy your flight."

The runway was pretty much all theirs, and since the plane was enchanted, it could go anywhere on the ground or up in the air by itself, so they were able to transfer from taxi to takeoff all on their own. Soon enough, they were up in the air and on their way. As soon as they were high enough in the air, Lily was reclining in her seat, while the other two couples (Paul and Jane and Remus and Dora) had their seats turned towards the center and converted into beds. Actually, the ladies had their beds converted so the men could curl up with them. Sarah, also, was lounging, while Harry and Hermione turned their seats towards the center. Hermione was busy reading her _Beauty and the Beast_ book, as Crookshanks was curled up on her lap. Harry was still looking for something to do. Hedwig sat perched on the armrest, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to fly, and instead, had this giant tin can to do it for her. She was about to screech, until Harry said,

"Stop complaining. You can stretch your wings when we get there."

Naturally this made Hedwig think,

"This is going to be a long flight."

Anyways, soon enough, he had an idea. He pulled out a VHS copy of a movie he'd wanted to bring on the trip; Steven Spielberg's _Hook_. If you remember from Muggles and their Disney Movies, he had the SEGA game, obviously because he'd seen the movie before. They had a television set with a VCR hooked up in the plane, so they could watch movies, and this flight seemed long enough to watch a movie, or two on this flight. The families had brought as many movies as they could pack, so Harry walked up to the front and pulled the microphone out of the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your in-flight movie is now being presented. Your flight attendant will pass through the cabin to serve refreshments momentarily" he spoke.

He smiled towards the cockpit, obviously glad to have inherited such acting skills from his father and godfather. He put the tape into the VCR, but when it started, Hermione put her book down. She looked up at Harry and held up a VHS copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ , which she brought just for the occasion.

"When this film is over," Harry promised.

I could make Harry go to the back of the plane to collect refreshments, but it will be funnier if Lily reluctantly got up to do it. Despite Harry's so-called "acting skills", he still had this one claim,

"No matter how private our plane is, I will never be your personal flight attendant."

Don't take that too seriously, though. I just wrote that in for laughs.

Anyways, there isn't a whole lot to talk about for the rest of the flight, so I'll just cut right to the chase. The plane landed at the Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport. It was enchanted so that muggle authorities couldn't see it. Note that I said "enchanted" rather than "charmed" or whatever. The differences between charms, spells, and enchantments are just too much to figure out, right?

As I was saying, after landing, the families disembarked in their warm winter clothes, now wanting to get into something lighter and enjoy the newly-discovered Florida sunshine. They collected their baggage as James sent the plane back to the storage space, where the Potters kept all their vehicles. It was in that same door that came out of the ground where they retrieved the Rolls-Royce. This time, they had the Rolls-Royce magically converted to left-hand drive, and also so that the driver could conform to all the rules of the road wherever he drove.

Wow, the things a narrator can't dream up these days?

After packing their bags into the Rolls-Royce, the families got in and soon enough, they were on their way. Soon enough, they made their way towards Bal Harbour, which seemed to be a very nice neighborhood. But it was when they saw the palm trees lining the streets, they knew they weren't in Kansas anymore. Don't take that literally, of course. They arrived at a building where the sign read, BalMoral. All they needed was the lobby to spell "luxury" for them.

When they got to the elevators, they found there wouldn't be enough room for all of them at the same time. Sirius was in the mood to enchant them, until he remembered not to complain about long car rides or cinema seating, and he hadn't complained about a thing since this whole trip started.

It didn't take long to get to get two empty elevators. They found they were staying on the eighth floor, in apartment 8A. The walls were all white with a cream linoleum floor and in the living room was light red linen furniture on a white woven carpet and a large screen television with a VCR. The whole thing was complete with a view of the ocean, but what was strange about it was that it was incredibly spacious.

"It's charmed so that it can hold all of us, and to Muggles, it looks about the same size as all the other flats here," Lily explained.

Anyways, it was nighttime now, and everyone was tired from the trip. Lily noticed that they had a pool, so she decided they'd all go down to use it in the morning. Harry and Hermione, obviously, ended up sharing a room, so they settled down to bed, they even had a TV-VCR combo in their room, but they had yet to realize that the real excitement of this trip was to come in the morning, when they'd meet some rather interesting new friends…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Bal Harbour, Florida, Part II_

The next morning, Harry woke up to one of Sarah's trademark tickle fights. He wasn't expecting Hermione to jump up and down on his bed, begging him to get up, and, naturally she didn't. In fact, no one felt any need to get up right away. This trip was, in fact, more of a vacation than the trip to EuroDisney, so they didn't have to worry about getting up too early.

It was warm out, so Harry ended up wearing a red t-shirt with blue swimming trunks, a pair of black sandals, and his Lucky Lennon hat. Hermione wore a periwinkle blue t shirt with jean shorts, a pair of blue flip flops, and a pair of Cobain-style sunglasses. It was too warm for her beret.

There wasn't much to eat in the apartment, so Lily and James decided to go grocery shopping later. They ended up settling on buttered toast for breakfast before going down and outside to the pool area.

When they got to the pool, Harry and Hermione were surprised to find out that the cushions on the lounge chairs had towel-like covers with "Potter" embroidered on them. All the adults were relieved, or at least the women, as it gave them the chance to stretch and relax. The three men made a dash for the pool. Remember, they never lost their childlike energy.

"Come on in," James called. "The water's fine!"

"In a few minutes," Harry called back.

Hermione was still reading her Beauty and the Beast book from EuroDisney. She loved this book so much, she refused to put it down and even when she finished it, she just had to read it again. Harry laid back in his lounge chair and enjoyed the weather, until a paper blew in his direction. He picked it up and considered throwing it away, until he saw what was on it; drawings of lions. If you know Harry from my other stories, lions are his favorite animals and he loved wearing shirts with lions on them. Even when he saw _Aladdin_ the other night, he saw the trailer for _The Lion King_ and decided that this was going to be his favorite Disney film when it was released.

Don't take this the wrong way, though. I would never even think of making him a furry. He's just your friendly neighborhood heterosexual white male, without any offense to any other ethnicity, gender, or orientation.

Anyways, Harry liked the details in these drawing. They weren't drawn photorealistic, but they had that almost Disney-esque quality that he was so looking forward to seeing in The Lion King. He couldn't put this drawing down, he didn't even hear some footsteps on the floor.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted.

Harry put the paper down and saw another boy in front of him. He was very tall for his age, but he looked about Harry's age, or perhaps a year younger. He was athletic, but not too muscular, with brown eyes and parted, shoulder length dark brown hair. He was wearing a pair of purple ski shades, a purple t shirt with light blue swimming trunks and black sandals with purple trim.

This boy also spoke with a completely American accent, so Harry assumed he had to be a local boy.

"Hi there," the boy continued. "Pardon me, but those are my drawings."

"Your drawings?" Harry asked. "You mean you made these?"

"Yeah," the boy replied.

"They're brilliant," Harry remarked.

"Thanks," the boy replied. "Are lions your favorite, too?"

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked.

"Lucky guess," the boy replied. "Only someone who liked lions as much as I do would look at my drawings like that."

The boy held out his hand.

"I'm Danny, by the way," he introduced himself. "Danny Kahn."

Harry held out his hand to shake.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Harry," Harry replied. "Harry Potter."

Part of Harry couldn't believe he was shaking hands with a boy who had to be a Muggle, but still, he thought, "Who Cares?"

If the Ministry of Magic has a problem with that, remember, I can write this story so that they can stick it up their arses.

"I haven't seen you here before," Danny commented.

"My parents just bought 8A," Harry replied. "We got here yesterday."

"So, where are you from?" Danny asked.

"Liverpool," Harry replied.

"Where's that?" Danny asked.

"Somewhere in the North of England," Harry replied.

If this were in the other timeline, Hermione would complain about how little this boy knew about locations in Britain, until she'd realize that this boy was clearly American. But this isn't in the other timeline, plus, he hasn't been introduced to Hermione yet.

"You're going to love it here," Danny promised. "This palace has everything; great food, great weather, great shopping… tell that to the girl next to you."

This made Harry remember that Hermione was sitting next to him.

"Is she your sister, or something?" Danny asked.

"No," Harry replied. "She's my best friend. That's my sister, over there."

Harry pointed to Sarah who was just about to go jump into the pool. Danny noticed the book Hermione was reading.

"Your friend likes _Beauty and the Beast_ too, huh?" Danny observed.

"Yeah, she loves it more than anything else… besides reading." Harry replied.

Hermione looked up from her book

"Are you talking about me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Hermione, this is Danny. Danny, this is Hermione."

Danny smiled as he shook her hand.

"I've never met anyone named Hermione before," he commented. "I've never even heard that name before."

Hermione frowned at this.

"It's nice," he added.

Her frown was gone when she heard this comment.

"Harry tells me how much you love _Beauty and the Beast_ ," Danny commented. "Well, Rachel does too. You'll love her,"

He smiled.

"RACHEL!" He called

"Yeah?" another girl answered.

Rachel, last name Greissman, approached Danny as soon as her name was called. When you looked at the two of them, they looked like a perfect match, even though there were obvious physical differences. Rachel, too, was tall for her age, but not as tall as Danny. She wore a yellow t shirt with pink shorts, and a pair of yellow-trim flip flops. She had long, curly brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Rachel, this Harry," he introduced, "His parents just bought out 8A,"

"Hi, Harry," she greeted as she shook his hand.

"And this is Hermione," he added "Take a look at what she's been reading."

He gestured to the Beauty and the Beast book she'd been reading and naturally got interested.

"Oh my gosh, _Beauty and the Beast_ is my absolute favorite Disney movie! I was so excited when it came out, I had to pull Danny by the arm to get us in there first!"

"Me too, but I had to pull Harry," Hermione replied as her face lit up.

"Hey, I've never met someone who loved _Beauty and the Beast_ as much as I do," Rachel stated, excitedly.

"Me neither!" Hermione replied.

"We've even got Belle's colors!" Rachel added. "We both have brown hair, but you're wearing blue and I'm wearing yellow."

Hermione couldn't believe it, even when she saw it.

"Wow!" she responded. "I can tell we're going to become lifelong friends from here on out!"

Hermione and Rachel hit it off so well, that Rachel asked her parents and grandparents if Hermione could join them for lunch. Danny asked them if Harry could also, and they accepted. Naturally, Harry and Hermione introduced Danny and Rachel and their families to their own families and got permission also.

While eating lunch, Harry and Hermione told their new friends all about their life in Liverpool and their trip to EuroDisney over the past summer.

"So, do you guys live here?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Rachel replied. "My grandparents have an apartment here and our whole family always comes down here, this time of year."

"And my mom and I always come with them," Danny added.

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked.

"New York," Danny replied.

"New York City?" Hermione asked.

"No, Woodmere, New York," Danny replied.

"Where is that?" Hermione asked.

"Out on Long Island," Danny added. "But it's not too far from New York City, so we do go there sometimes."

"How come it's just you and your mum down here with Rachel and her family?" Harry asked.

"Well," Danny explained, "When we were five, Rachel's mom started homeschooling us after my dad left. When he did, Rachel's mom let me and my mom come and stay with them."

"Do you ever miss your Dad?" Harry asked, remembering his life in the original timeline.

"Sometimes," Danny replied. "But Mom always said he'd be back someday."

"How could he just abandon you like that?" Hermione asked, sounding horrified.

"He didn't abandon us, he left us for some reason," Danny assured her. "I could tell that when I saw him go. I just couldn't tell what."

Hermione could tell that Danny was serious.

"It's interesting, isn't it," he suggested. "Even when you're only five, they don't think you'll understand stuff like that, or remember it."

"But for now, things are going really great for me and my mom, thanks to Rachel and her family," he added.

"We've been coming here for seven years now," he added. "How about we show you around town, while you're here?"

"Our mums love shopping," Harry suggested.

"There's a great set of shops across the street," Rachel suggested. "I'm going there with my Mom and my Bubbe (That's "Grandma" in Hebrew) tomorrow. Why don't you and your mom come with us?"

"And I'll get my mum to go with you," Harry suggested.

"And don't forget Dora," Hermione reminded him.

"Who's she?" Rachel asked.

"She's my dad's friend's fiancée," Harry explained, trying not to sound clichéd. "You'll love her, too."

"She's the woman with the pink hair," Hermione explained.

All Rachel could do about this was hold back a giggle. Harry and Hermione were glad to have found new friends and couldn't wait until they showed them everything this part of Florida had in store for them.

Tune in next time, where you'll start hearing of all the fun things to do in the Bal Harbour Area...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Bal Harbour, Florida, Part III_

 _The_ next day, Rachel came early to the Potters' apartment. Hermione was eagerly waiting at the front door for her new friend. You may think this would be out of character, if you know her in the other timeline. You'd never expect her to be so excited about something as "girly" as going shopping. But remember what I said about extreme giddiness that stemmed from over-enthusiasm? This was made even stronger by the fact that she now knew someone who liked something that she liked, as much as she did.

You'd understand every word of that last sentence if you read the last chapter.

Anyways, as soon as Hermione answered the door, Lily, Jane, and Dora unfortunately, insisted on bringing Sarah to the shops. On the other hand, maybe it wasn't so unfortunate because Harry wasn't around for Sarah to tease… or so I said.

The Potter, Granger, and Tonks ladies headed down to the lobby with Rachel where the other Greissman ladies were waiting for them. They headed across the streets to the Bal Harbour Shops, passing a giant, cone-shaped foil Christmas tree in the middle of the street. The witches could only look at this and wonder where the Christmas spirit could possible come from in a place like this. The shopping center, though, was an absolute delight. It was open-air, bilevel, white-wall with black trim, and lined with palm trees, fish ponds, and fountains. While Rachel's parents and grandparents introduced the Potter, Granger, and Tonks women to the delights of muggle shopping, the kids were occupying themselves with "girl talk". Sarah kept giggling to Rachel about Hermione being Harry's "girlfriend", much to Hermione's embarrassment. Rachel noticed her embarrassment and knew what to say about it.

"Don't worry about it," she consoled. "It's the same thing with me and Danny."

This was only one thing that strengthened their friendship that day. After going around the first level of the shopping center, where all the top fashion designers were, they headed up to the second level, where all the smaller shops and cafés were. One shop that caught Hermione's interest, naturally, was a used collectible book shop.

"This is where Danny got his first copy of his favorite book," Rachel explained, "It was a first edition copy of _The Art of Walt Disney._ "

This was enough to make Hermione realize that Danny and Rachel were bigger Disney fans than her and Harry.

While browsing through the shop, Hermione found something she'd taken to immediately. Just the picture on the cover was enough to get her excited. Yes, this was another _Beauty and the Beast_ book. This one was a copy of the souvenir program for the Walt Disney's World on Ice _Beauty and the Beast_ show. Hermione had seen a torn-down poster for it, and was disappointed to find that it played in Miami several months ago at the American Airlines Arena.

This date and time may or may not be correct, I wasn't able to dig up that info and I was too lazy to break into anything top secret, but… I digress.

Anyways, the souvenir program was moderately-priced, and it contained pictures of what Hermione had missed, so naturally, Rachel's parents and grandparents agreed to let Rachel buy it for her. Also, it was because Rachel already had a copy that she got when she went to see it.

"You should have been in New York with us last month," Rachel announced. "The _Aladdin_ show was playing at Nassau Coliseum. That's Danny's favorite".

Speaking of Danny, he and Harry were playing on Danny's SEGA system, which Rachel's father and grandfather had installed when they got a SEGA system for their house back in New York. They were playing several of Danny's Disney games, including _Aladdin_ and _The Jungle Book_ , as well as his copy of the _Hook_ game, which Harry was so pleased to find that he had. Rachel also had several SEGA games of her own, most notably, _Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest_ and _Ariel: The Little Mermaid_ , which she played on the system when Danny wasn't playing. Video games weren't really a top priority for him, he just bought them if there were any based on Disney movies.

"That was good," Harry complimented, "Real good."

"Thanks," Danny replied.

Danny noticed his stomach started to rumble.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Come on," Danny offered, leading Harry into the kitchen

Harry ended up facing what he thought was a refrigerator big enough to serve a crowd of people on a billboard. Refrigerators back home were certainly smaller than this. Danny opened the door.

"Lo and behold," he announced, as he started gathering some fruit. "All well stocked, and nearly one hundred percent kosher."

"Kosher?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied, throwing Harry an apple.

If you haven't guessed, Danny and Rachel are both Jewish.

"And there are some things we can and can't eat," he added. "Mostly it's just pork and shellfish."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Danny explained, "But that's just how it is. But kosher food does taste terrific, even better than frozen food. All you do is just go out and buy the meat and ingredients and prepare it any way you can."

Suddenly, Danny got an idea.

"Hey, Rachel's grandparents are taking us to their favorite restaurant for breakfast tomorrow. Do you and Hermione want to come with us?" he asked.

"Sure, if that's alright," Harry replied.

"Oh, it's no problem," Danny assured him, "Rachel's Pa (that's what she calls him. It's not Hebrew or anything) pays for pretty much everything, and having two more friends won't be a problem."

Harry smiled made note to get permission from his and Hermione's families as they ate dinner later that night. I don't need to talk about that scene, it'll be too boring.

The next morning, Danny and Rachel came by early, not wanting to sleep in and miss the times the restaurant served breakfast. They found Rachel's grandparents, Herb and Myrna waiting in the lobby and Herb went to the valet to retrieve his car. They drove until they pulled up to a sign with the image of a devilish-looking kid in a sailor cap. The sign read, _Wolfie Cohen's Rascal House_. The restaurant was built in the Modern Miami style, and when the group entered, they saw every booth lined in leather and on the tables were small pots of pickles and pickled cabbage. To Danny, Rachel, Herb, and Myrna this was a homely experience, but to Harry and Hermione, it was out of the ordinary.

Eventually, the group sat down and were handed menus. While Danny, Rachel, Herb, and Myrna seemed used to this type of selection, Harry and Hermione seemed dumbfounded. The offerings of the delicatessen seemed almost nothing like the traditional English meals they were served back home.

"If you don't see anything you like, then give something a try," Danny suggested.

Danny, Rachel, Herb, and Myrna all ordered pancakes, while Harry and Hermione still glanced over the menu. Harry usually had eggs with either breakfast potatoes or chips back at home, so he settled on a mushroom omlette with a side of French fries. Hermione ordered an omelette with fries, only with tomatoes in place of mushrooms. Tomatoes were, above all, her favorite food, and took whatever chance she had to eat something with tomatoes in it.

"How come you ordered fries with your omlettes?" Danny asked.

"We have fries with every meal back home in Britain," Harry explained.

"Only we call them 'chips'," Hermione added.

Naturallym Danny got an idea.

"In that case, can we have?" Danny asked Herb.

"You order whatever you like," Herb replied.

Danny and Rachel ended up ordering a side of fries each with their pancakes and eventually, the group got to eating. While Danny, Rachel, Herb, and Myrna started digging into their familiar cuisine. Harry and Hermione stared nervously at their food. They slowly started cutting their omlettes into pieces and much to their surprise… they found they enjoyed the eggs in their omlettes. They were prepared much nicer than expected, and felt the cheese and vegetables added to that.

This may or may not be an genuine English person's reaction to American eggs. I don't know for sure how they feel about American eggs and I probably won't get their real opinion on Kosher food. But honestly, I've decided I shouldn't care less… why, you ask?

Because it's my story and I can do whatever the goddamn hell I want with it, no matter how many videos I've seen where Brits try American candy. That may have been the second time I've said that throughout this story, but honestly, aside from the last part, I was too lazy to come up with anything better.

Anyways, after eating breakfast, Herb and Myrna bought some black and white cookies from the restaurant for the kids to eat later. Just so you know, we Jews love black and white cookies. Did I mention that I'm Jewish also?

Anyways, on the way back, Danny and Rachel split one of the black and white cookies with Harry and Hermione. They were large cookies, so they were the kind for sharing. Naturally, Harry and Hermione loved these, since the black part was chocolate.

"What did you think?" Danny asked.

"Good," Harry replied, "Real good."

"Well then, why don't you come over Friday night for Shabbat dinner?" Herb offered.

Naturally, Harry and Hermione weren't too initiated, but Danny and Rachel were there to explain.

"It's the meal that begins our Sabbath weekend," Rachel explained.

Harry didn't understand, as his family was not religious, nor was Hermione's, and I think you can guess why, although there were several times in the past when Hermione had been to church.

If Danny and Rachel were willing to explain, that was good enough for Harry and Hermione.

And that was the first part of Harry and Hermione's introduction to the Jewish-American Muggle lifestyle. Tune in to the next chapter where you'll get to see them experience even more of the fun stuff in the Miami-Bal Harbour Area...


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Bal Harbour, Florida, Part IV_

Over the next couple of weeks, Danny and Rachel took Harry and Hermione all around the Miami-Ft. Lauderdale area, showing them all the places they loved going to.

On the Thursday of the first week, Rachel's father, Ben, accompanied by James, Sirius, Remus, and Paul, took the kids to _Parrot Jungle_ , a wildlife park in the suburban Pinecrest area. The women opted out, as Danny and Rachel's mothers told them this place smelled. This park was particularly special, though, because the parrots could roam free and interact with park visitors. Harry recognized many of the different types of birds here from the menagerie back home.

Wherever you turned, there was a good photo op. Harry and Danny had macaws all over their heads and shoulders. Rachel and Hermione could say the same, but with the added component of cockatoos.

"Here's hoping you don't get crapped on," Sirius shouted.

After a comment like that, the kids released the birds, and they all landed on Sirius, making him look like the Bird Lady from _Mary Poppins_.

"Hay Padfoot, shall I gather the bird feed to go in your mouth?" James teased.

The next day, the Friday of the first week, it was Christmas Eve, so the Potter and Granger families were busy making some last-minute preparations. Danny and Rachel stuck around to help out, before joining their families for Shabbat dinner. Harry, Hermione, and their families would be joining them for next week's Shabbat dinner.

On Christmas Eve, Danny, Rachel, and their families would usually go to a Chinese restaurant called _Christine Lee's_ for dinner, because nothing else was open on Christmas Eve, and they were Jewish. But since tonight was Shabbat, they ended up ordering dinner in from Christine Lee's.

"Brilliant," Harry stated. "We'll have Christmas turkey, you'll have the Chinese chicken.

While Danny, Rachel, and their families enjoyed a dinner of rice, vegetables, and Chinese chicken in brown sauce, Harry, Hermione, and their families were enjoying their traditional Christmas dinner… or at least, as traditional as Christmas dinners in Florida could get. Not only that, but the Christmas spirit seemed kind of low that evening. In place of snow and cold frosty draughts, there was sand and cool ocean breezes.

"It doesn't feel too much like Christmas," Dora commented.

Part of Harry and Hermione were inclined to agree with her.

"I hope Danny and Rachel are having a better meal than we are," Hermione wished.

But Harry and the three Marauders were determined to lift everyone's spirits. Harry took out his guitar and started playing and singing some Christmas songs. He had the guitar altered to be in a Candy Apple Red finish, to look like a Christmas tree ornament. Soon enough, the apartment forgot about their so-called lack of Christmas spirit, and it was almost in full swing again.

Back in Danny and Rachel's apartment, there came a knock upon the door. They both answered it and found Harry waiting for them with his guitar.

"Come on up," he invited, "We're all singing songs."

"Do you have a piano?" Danny asked. "I can accompany you."

"No," Harry replied, "But I'll see if I can get everyone to come up here."

Harry got his group to come up to the apartment for their new friends to join the celebration, cramming the apartment with a total of seventeen people. Harry plucked his blazing red guitar, as Danny accompanied him on piano. Together, the families engaged in popular songs from the fifties up until the seventies, as well as their Disney favorites. When it came to the _Beauty and the Beast_ songs, Rachel was glad to have a partner in Hermione to give more energy to the songs. When it came to the _Aladdin_ songs, Danny was glad to have a partner in Rachel to sing the duets with. The whole room became so loud, no one bothered to consider whether or not they were disturbing their neighbors.

"Who cares?" Danny asked. "We're on vacation and we can do whatever goddamn the hell we want to."

See what I did there?

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and their families were all bonding over Christmas presents, while Danny and Rachel enjoyed Saturday morning cartoons. It was a Saturday, which was Shabbat day, so they couldn't leave the apartment grounds any way besides walking. His was how they usually spent Saturday mornings anyway, when they didn't go to shul services.

After having lunch in the building's restaurant, the group headed out to the pool area, eventually decided to have some drinks at the pool bar at the Sheraton hotel next door, which they could get to by walking along the beach. At this hotel, there was a hot tub, tennis courts and a long, and I mean LONG swimming pool with a waterslide, which hotel guests got to by crossing a bridge over a canal with fish swimming in it, surrounded by palm trees and tropical plants.

While the parents and grandparents sipped sport drinks, the kids all had ice cream from the nearby snack bar.

"This place has good ice cream," Harry commented.

"You think you like _this_ ice cream," Rachel exclaimed. "Wait till you try the ice cream in the mall, tomorrow."

After a relaxing Christmas Day, the families headed over to the Aventura Mall, the following day (the Sunday of the second week). Harry and Hermione had to admit, it was almost like a dream, going down the palm tree-lined streets of Miami Beach under the sunny sky, in comparison to the red bus-lined streets of Britain underneath a cloudy and/or rainy sky.

Anyways, this mall was a favorite place for Danny and Rachel for one particular store… and I think you know what that was.

(Ugh… yes, the Disney Store).

Anyways, when they got there, Rachel and Hermione made a beeline for the _Beauty and the Beast_ section. This was something the Disney Store did whenever a new movie was out, and was still a popular choice. Danny headed for the _Aladdin_ section, and Harry followed only gradually.

"You come back here all the time and they've got nothing new since yesterday," Danny muttered, looking around at the _Aladdin_ merchandise.

Most of what he saw was stuff he already had, including Mattel's _Aladdin_ action figures, _Aladdin_ Electronic Power Sword, the _How to Draw Aladdin_ book, and so on and so forth. Eventually, he noticed the plush dolls with plastic heads made by Applause and found one that he didn't have yet; Aladdin dressed in his Prince Ali garb. He grabbed this doll and noticed another Jasmine doll next to it, dressed in purple. He plucked this one and made a beeline for a section of candy-store-like bins nearby. In these bins were different plastic _Aladdin_ figures, all about $1.00 each.

This may or may not be true, but honestly, I don't care. I'm just trying to make it so they come out of the store with whatever the hell they want, even if they get it in boatloads.

These included figures of the Magic Carpet on wheels, with different characters riding it, like Aladdin and Abu, Jasmine, and the Genie. Danny took one of each, but noticed Harry was wondering what to get. He took some more, before grabbing one more thing; an electronic magic carpet toy that glided across smooth surfaces with the help of an inflatable cushion at the bottom, made by JusToys.

"My treat," Danny offered, as he presented Harry with the extra Magic Carpet toys he'd picked out.

Harry gladly took them, as he noticed Rachel and Hermione running back from the _Beauty and the Beast_ section with the things they'd picked out. Rachel had taken a collectible Belle doll made by Applause, as well as some plastic figures of the Beast holding the Magic Mirror, Belle in her blue cloak, and Belle and the Beast in their ballroom attire, all made by Applause for $1.00 each.

Hermione, Rachel noticed, didn't have much _Beauty and the Beast_ stuff of her own, so she decided to help her start her own collection. Hermione came out with a few extra things; a miniature poster which showed the scene on the VHS cover, a book titled, _Disney's Art of Animation: From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast_ (Rachel already had a copy and Danny already had the updated _Aladdin_ edition), Tiger Electronics' _Beauty and the Beast_ handheld game, a cassette copy of the _Beauty and the Beast_ soundtrack with a _Beauty and the Beast_ Walkman to go with it, and the same Applause plastic figures, along with some of the other characters, and one of Belle walking through the town with her books.

If you thought someone like Hermione would never go overboard on collecting things or even spending money, try and guess how many books she has. Besides, if you know what I do, you can expect me to write it so no one complains about how much money they're spending.

Afterwards, the group headed to another part of the mall to get some Häagen-Dasz Ice Cream. This ice cream was Rachel's favorite, and her mother Sam's favorite, as well as Myrna's favorite. Hermione had to agree with her that this ice cream was incredible, as she wasn't eating her favorite; vanilla with chocolate sprinkles.

"This is amazing!" Hermione cried, as her eyes popped open in amazement.

"You like _this_ ice cream," Danny exclaimed. "Wait till you see where we're going for dinner, Thursday night. It's the best ice cream in town."

"Is not!" Rachel insisted.

"Is too!" Danny retorted.

"Is not!" Rachel insisted again. "Come on, Danny."

"You come on, Rache," Danny retorted. "I see how you get every time we go. Your eyes light up like a five year old in a candy store."

Anyways, the next day (Monday), the group headed over to the Miami MetroZoo, which, naturally, got Harry excited. He'd missed the menagerie he had back home and jumped at the chance to see some lions. Even if they weren't up close, they were the next best thing. It also gave him the chance to see some monkeys and apes, along with a station to see some giraffes up close, as well as a tiger enclosure that looked like something out of _The Jungle Book_.

"Fred and George would love this," Harry commented.

"So would Bill and Charlie," Hermione added.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Some friends of ours back home," Hermione explained. "Some _wild_ friends."

The day after (Tuesday), Herb had tickets to a Miami Dolphins game for himself, Danny and Rachel, Ben (Rachel's father), and Myrna, but the latter two opted out, so they invited Harry and Hermione to go with them. I think you could have guessed that Harry wasn't quite as familiar with American football, so all he could do was sit back and enjoy… or at least, try to enjoy.

If Sirius were here, he'd spend the whole time complaining about how "he doesn't understand this", or "he doesn't understand that", you know.

"I thought he'd learned not to complain about long car rides," Harry stated.

True… very true.

That screening of _Aladdin_ might have did him good, so it's nothing that some violent sports couldn't do either… Insert Quidditch joke here.

The following day (Wednesday), the group headed over to the Gulfstream Park in Hallandale Beach, to watch the horse races. This was nothing new to Harry's universe, if you read about Fred and George betting on the Irish team at the '94 Quidditch World Cup in the other timeline. For that reason alone, Harry opted out of placing bets.

Danny, on the other hand, was good at placing bets… well for starters, anyway. He'd pick horses for Herb to bet on, but only the first horse he'd pick would ever win. Harry seriously doubted this would deter Sirius away from his determination.

The following day, (Thursday) it was finally time to head for dinner at that restaurant Danny mentioned at the mall; _Jaxson's Restaurant and Ice Cream Parlour_ in Dania Beach. They could already see a whole mass of kids and their parents lining up to get ice cream, but that wasn't the crazy part. There were some unusually small kiddie rides outside, next to a wooden cutout of a Kitchen Sink serving of ice cream, where you stuck your face in to get a picture, but that wasn't the crazy part. When they walked in, they found themselves in a small shop surrounded by various small toys and candies on every shelf, filled with little kids begging their parents to buy for them…

But that wasn't the crazy part.

No.

The crazy part was that whenever someone had a birthday, or ordered the Kitchen Sink serving, they usually played that celebratory siren sound and served the ice cream with sparklers.

"Fred and George have got nothing on this," Harry remarked to Hermione.

Soon enough, Harry had to agree with Danny that this ice cream was the best, and yet Hermione still sided with Rachel. Harry thought that soon enough, Hermione was going to be Rachel's second best friend, and that things weren't going to be easy for some of her friends back at Hogwarts.

By the way, I don't mean to sound like George Lucas, but these are all real places I'm writing about. Try heading to Bal Harbour and you'll see what I mean.

Anyways, it was finally Friday and time for the Potters and Grangers to attend Shabbat dinner at Danny and Rachel's apartment. They usually begun with the prayers and Danny had to explain what they were for. I won't tell you Harry and Hermione's reaction to that, I wasn't in the mood to write it.

Anyways, as soon as dinner was over, the kids were trying to settle on a Disney movie to watch on VHS tape. Eventually, they decided on _Aladdin_ , but before he put the tape in, Harry grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Danny, how can _Aladdin_ already be out on videocassette?" He asked. "It's still in the cinemas."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Danny replied. "It was in theaters last year."

"I mean that I just saw it at the cinema the night before I came down here," he replied. "And _cinema_ is the correct term, isn't it?"

"Oh, I forgot. You guys are from England," Danny realized. "The release dates must be different for every country."

Danny popped the tape into the player and the previews begun… after having to sit through the FBI warnings on the green background, that is.

Harry didn't know it, but he was in for a big surprise from the first preview. They heard the familiar voice of the Disney voice-over guy speak,

" _Over the years, Walt Disney Studios has taken us on unforgettable journeys. From under the sea in The Little Mermaid, to an enchanted castle in Beauty and the Beast, and into a whole new world with Aladdin_ …"

Harry then saw the opening to the intro of the one film he'd been so longing to see. When Danny was his reaction, he knew what he had to do. He'd seen Rachel and Hermione bond over _Beauty and the Beast_ and this kind of reaction was nothing new to him.

Harry was dismayed to find that in the United States, _The Lion King_ was to be released in the summer, not the Autumn and thus, Danny and Rachel would see it first. Lily and James decided that the only thing to do would be to visit their new friends the next summer and then go out to see it.

The following day, (Saturday), the adults packed, while the kids spent one last day together before heading off to the airport to go home. Harry, Hermione, and their families were headed back to Heatthrow, while Danny, Rachel, and their families were headed for JFK.

"So, we'll see you again in the summer, huh?" Danny asked as they headed for the gates.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione embraced and bid farewell to their new friends and eagerly awaited the next summer, as they headed home for New Year's. Yes, life was good for Harry, and Danny, but in the next chapter, it would get even more interesting.

And that brings Harry and Hermione's Floridian Vacation to and end. Tune in next time, where they visit Danny and Rachel's house and get an even bigger surprise along they way…


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Woodmere, New York, Part I_

It was the summer of 1994. Harry and Hermione had returned home to Liverpool after finishing their third year at Hogwarts. They were particularly excited because soon enough, they'd be on their way to visit the new Jewish-American friends they'd made down in Florida, ironically at Christmas. Both of them were excited for different reasons. Hermione was excited that she was getting the chance to see Rachel again. Harry, on the other hand, was excited because he was getting the chance to see the one movie he'd been so longing to see before everyone else in the U.K. got the chance to see it.

It all began on Sunday, July 3, 1994, at 6:00 A.M. Harry expectedly awoke to one of Sarah's trademark tickle fights. For the first time in her life, Hermione had the same fate awaiting her. Now she knew how Harry felt, but I'm not telling you what Harry was thinking until later.

Anyways, Harry dressed and put Lucky Lennon on his head, while Hermione dressed and packed all her _Beauty and the Beast_ things into her rucksack. This included the book and rose she got at EuroDisney, the book and souvenir program that Rachel bought her, and the _Beauty and the Beast_ figures, cassette and Walkman, handheld game, and her copy of the VHS tape to watch on the plane again.

Expected that, didn't you?

Anyways, Harry was already packed with his rucksack on his shoulder and his guitar in its case as he and Hermione headed downstairs and out the door. Only his parents and Sirius would accompany them, as even though Danny and Rachel lived in a large house, there were only two available bedrooms for them, one of which Harry and Hermione would share with Danny and Rachel, the other, which Lily and James would have for themselves. Sirius, on the other hand, would help to fly the plane to New York, and James would magically send them both back to the underground garage when they arrived.

Also, Harry wondered why he couldn't bring Hedwig along with him, nor could Hermione bring Crookshanks. Naturally, I could just write them in without any harm, but I decided not to, thinking they'd serve no purpose to this portion of the story, anyway. Also, it was because of one little surprise that was coming later on.

Anyways, Harry and Hermione were surprised to see Hagrid on their street, especially at this hour.

"'ello Harry, Hermione," he greeted.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, just bringin' some provisions for the menagerie, you know," Hagrid answered. "Just some things yer mum thought the animals would need during the summer."

Harry smiled.

"Well, we're off to America," he announced, tipping his hat.

"Well then," he dismissed. "I'll leave you to it."

Sorry if that sounded a little too dismissive. I needed something to off-awkward that ending.

James summoned the Rolls-Royce, the group loaded their things, and got on their way. When they arrived at Heathrow, they went through the same routine as last time. They magically transferred their bags to the plane, and headed over to Gate 10 at Terminal B, with myself covering them. When they ran at the support beam, they found a totally different sign waiting for them at Gate 10 ½, which read,

 _Potter Airlines Flight # 002 – London to New York – NOW BOARDING_

The kids ran excitedly out onto the tarmac and boarded the plane, not worrying about whether or not they'd get caught. Their plane was a private plane anyway, and need I remind you of who really has control here.

Anyways, as Lily and the kids boarded, James pulled down the PA intercom and spoke,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight # 002 to New York."

"What takes seven and a half hours for Muggles..." Sirius added, "…will only give us a flying time of three hours and forty-five minutes."

"Thanks again for choosing Potter Airlines…" James concluded. "…We know you have over a forty percent chance of landing safely. Enjoy your flight."

The plane, magically, was able to go through taxi, takeoff, and landing without any assistance, thanks to me, as I've mentioned before, so those parts were very much the same as the last time. During the flight, Hermione was debating which of the _Beauty and the Beast_ books she should read to pass the time.

" _The Art and Making of_ …" she pondered. "No, the Souvenir Program!"

Naturally, this got Harry's attention.

"No, _Art of Animation_ …" she insisted. "Oh, I don't know which one to choose!"

"Hey, here's an idea," Harry mock suggested. "Why not just watch the movie."

Hermione seemed perplexed.

"You've got the tape," he reminded her.

Hermione dug the tape out of her rucksack and smiled. Harry smiled as he watched his best friend bound up to the television and insert the tape. He knew that as the movie played, it wouldn't be long until they got to New York, where they'd see their new friends and there'd be plenty of _Beauty and the Beast_ for Hermione and Rachel to go around.

Soon enough, the plane landed at the JFK (John F. Kennedy) International Airport in New York City. After disembarking and collecting their luggage, James sent the plane and Sirius back to the underground garage in Liverpool. Don't worry about Sirius, though, he knew how to get back into the house, and Lily would think,

"For once, there's something he can do unsupervised."

Anyways, after making themselves unnoticed, James summoned the Rolls-Royce again, switched it to left-hand drive, and the group made their way towards the house; #934 Woodmere Drive. It was a large brick house with a grey shingled roof with As the Rolls-Royce pulled up to the house, there were two kids looking out the window that recognized it.

Danny and Rachel ran out the door and down the stairs to the driveway to help get the bags into the house. As soon as everyone stepped out of the car, Harry and Hermione made a dash to their new friends. Rachel and Hermione squeal-screamed happily as they hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. They were too preoccupied to see each other, they paid no mind to James being the only one getting the bags out of the car. I could just write this scene showing the girls running into the house and Harry and Danny helping James, so he could avoid all the huffing and puffing while carrying all the bags into the house, but I think I'll just whisk the bags into the house using my powers as the author who writes this story. It'll take much less time, anyway.

Anyways, the kids were gathered in Danny and Rachel's bedroom. Danny and his mother had been living in this house with Rachel and her family for the past eight years and when Danny's father returned several weeks before, he became included in this "insane family gathering". Danny and Rachel had slept in the same room together for all that time, and it led to some rather interesting changes in those past few weeks.

But I digress, these stories are about Harry and Hermione, not them.

The room had late 70's-early 80's style wood panel walls, on the floor was a dark, multicolor striped carpet and the doors to the closet were covered in mirror. There were two giant wooden bookcases in the room, with one containing a large collection of _Beauty and the Beast_ items, the other containing a television set, some VHS tapes, and an even larger collection of _Aladdin_ items.

"I know, it looks pretty late 70's-early 80's," Rachel assured them. "It was my uncle's room before he moved out. Well, one of my uncles, anyway."

Anyways, Rachel pulled out her VHS copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ and Hermione, naturally, got excited. As she squealed with excitement like a little girl, Rachel inserted the tape into the VCR and the two of them sat down to watch.

"Didn't you just watch that on the plane," Harry asked.

After a comment like that, Hermione got up and led Harry into the corner of the room.

"Harry James Potter," she mock scolded, "don't you dare question the sanctity of _Beauty and the Beast_ again."

Naturally, Harry's face froze, until he and Hermione broke out into distractingly hysterical laughter.

The two girls parked themselves in front of the TV set and began to watch. Of course, both of them loved _Beauty and the Beast_ for different reasons. Hermione's reason was kind of obvious, but Rachel, on the other hand, had other interests in it. She liked it because for once, Disney made a heroine that had brown hair, like hers.

"Why should the blondes have all the fun?" She asked.

In the other timeline, you girly expect Hermione to turn away from someone interested in this, but only if she were too feminine. Rachel had thoughts like these about the girls from _Full House_ , particularly DJ Tanner.

"Too had her brains are in her boobs," she muttered.

If you recall what happened last Christmas, you'll recall that Rachel pointed out some of Hermione's physical differences to Belle, also.

Anyways, in addition to watching the movie, Rachel showed Hermione some of the items in her collection, including the soundtrack on both CD and cassette, an electronic magic mirror, a plastic enchanted rose, snow globes, picture frames, and a yellow Belle dress, just to name a few. But her most prized items were the Belle and Beast dolls made by Mattel. She even had a large stuffed Beast that she let Hermione sleep with.

Harry's attention was elsewhere. He was busy admiring the _Aladdin_ collection that Danny had. He had everything; snow globes, picture frames, games, books, electronic swords (both light-up and sound), popcorn buckets from Disney World and Walt Disney's World On Ice, plush toys, a costume, the soundtrack on both CD and cassette, and quite a selection of apparel, just to name a few. But the most prized items were the Aladdin action figures made by Mattel. Danny had every one they'd made, from Aladdin himself to Evil Genie Jafar. They still had all their swords, scepters, and other accessories, along with all the Genie coins they came with.

"You like it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

Harry started to long for a collection like this, only with items from the movie he was so excited to see. Danny and Rachel had already seen it a few weeks prior and had bought some of the merchandise.

The movie wouldn't be released in the U.K. until October, but The Potters and Grangers decided to let them stay with their new friends to give them a head start. The film they were seeing was Disney's 32nd animated feature, _The Lion King._

Danny smiled and decided they'd go to see it again later in the week, as soon as he and Rachel took their friends around their hometown and showed them what there was to do.

So stay tuned…


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Woodmere, New York, Part II_

Over the next couple of days, Harry and Hermione were given the usual taste of Danny and Rachel's summers on Long Island, completely unaware of the surprise they'd receive in just a few days.

The next morning, Harry awoke to find a pair of swimming trunks laid out in front of him, while Hermione found a bikini and a set of light clothes. Harry assumed these were for going swimming in Danny and Rachel's large backyard pool, but was told they weren't.

"You'll see when we get there," Rachel promised him.

Harry and Hermione saw no reason to argue and got dressed in their clothes and swimsuits and met Danny and Rachel out in the driveway. Rachel's grandparents were waiting in a brand new Jaguar XJS convertible with an Alpine Green finish and beige leather interior.

Danny and Rachel's parents were also waiting. Danny's parents, Hank and Jill, were waiting by Hank's 1982 Toyota SR5 pickup truck, while Rachel's parents, Ben and Sam, were waiting with Lily and James by their car, which I was too lazy to decide upon the kind.

Anyways, Rachel and Hermione headed for the Jaguar, while Danny and Harry headed for the Toyota and the crew were on their way. They headed over a toll bridge into another town with a sign, which read, _Village of Atlantic Beach, Incorporated 1962_.

Soon enough, the cars pulled up to a small building with a sign marked, Sunny Atlantic Beach Club.

"Rachel's Pa (Her name for her grandpa, once again) pays for all our memberships to this club," Danny explained, "Today, you're our guests."

After signing their guests in, Danny and Rachel took Harry and Hermione to their private deck, where they, and two other members had cabanas, and they got ready to order lunch.

Today, I forgot to mention, was July 4th, so the club was getting ready for their Fourth of July celebrations. Harry, being English, naturally had no idea what the whole idea behind this holiday was, but he figured it had to be similar to St. George's Day, when he saw that the decorations were in red, white, and blue.

As the four friends chowed down on burgers and fries, Danny turned to Harry.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Outrageous," Harry answered. "The me in the other timeline's got nothing on this."

Danny didn't quite understand the last part, but I, rationally, wasn't going to tell him. I'm putting my foot down when I say I'm keeping his universe straight. Don't forget it.

The next day, Danny and Rachel took Harry and Hermione to a nearby park called, North Woodmere Park. Rachel's grandparents drove them there and were relieved when they saw the parking situation.

"If today were Wednesday, he'd be honking his horn twice as loud," Myrna told them.

After a comment like that, Harry was surprised to see how much control Herb had while he was driving through the lot (or the car park, as they call it in Britain). With Harry's mother's temper, he'd expect her to just blow right up, even if the situation was no big deal. Hey, you can't argue with what a mother does, can you?

But still, it was unlike anything Harry or Hermione's parents had gone through back in Britain.

"What's wrong with Wednesday?" Hermione asked.

"Wednesdays in the summer are usually so boring that people always go to the park, and it's worse here, because they've got a pool," Rachel explained.

If you haven't guessed, on Wednesdays at this park, the lot was crammed with cars to a point where they blocked out any visible space in between, making it seem almost impossible to find a parking spot. I wrote this before with the kids going here on a Wednesday, then going to see the movie on Thursday, and getting that big surprise I talked about before on Friday, but that was a day when Harry was going to get another nice little surprise, and getting the big surprise would interfere. It's always a pity how in some cases, you always have to sacrifice the smallest bit of comedy just to fix one eensy weensy, but ever so crucial, little tiny detail.

But… I'll get to that later.

Anyways, the kids unloaded their things and headed off to a larger section of a playground with swings near a grassier space, where they'd play catch with a ball and frisbee later. Harry noticed that they also passed a smaller section of a playground intended for very small children.

"If Ron were here, he'd be looking at that, utterly confused," he whispered to Hermione.

It was nice and sunny on that day, so Harry was glad he was wearing Lucky Lennon on his head, and Danny was glad he brought his purple ski shades. Hermione and Rachel's attention was directed over at the sprinkler section of the park. Danny started to pull Rachel away.

"We didn't bring bathing suits or towels," he explained.

"Who cares?" Rachel asked.

"I do," Danny added. "Our parents would kill us if we stepped into the car wearing wet clothes.

As tempting as Harry found that idea… yes to jump in the sprinklers, but really to drive his parents up the wall… he had to drag Hermione away too.

"Come on," he ordered as he pulled Hermione's arm.

After spending some time fooling around on the jungle gym and pushing each other on the swings, they headed for the grass for a game of catch. Harry and Danny used the ball, while Hermione and Rachel used the frisbee. After a while, the four of them decided to make it into a four-way game, where they'd all play together, throwing both the ball and frisbee to each other in opposite directions.

Soon enough, Harry and Danny caught a glimpse of some other kids playing baseball. Danny sat down to watch them play and he ended up having to explain to Harry the differences between baseball and cricket. The girls saw this as an opportunity to ditch the boys and sneak off to… guess where.

About halfway through the game, Harry and Danny noticed that Hermione and Rachel were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Danny asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Harry answered.

Knowingly, Danny shook his head as the boys headed over to the sprinkler area to find the girls fooling around and jumping in the water puddles like a couple of little girls. Rachel saw who was coming and it took her three tries to get Hermione's attention so she could see it too. The boys were standing by the entrance to sprinkler area. Harry had his arms folded and Danny had his hands on his hips. They seemed to have the disappointed parents' look on their faces, but anyone with eyes could see they were faking it and couldn't mask it very well.

"You seem surprised to see us, young ladies," Danny mock scolded.

"Yeah," Hermione answered. "And have we got a surprise for you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"This," Rachel answered, as splashed Danny in the face.

"Hey!" Danny shouted.

"You're only in trouble if you get caught," Rachel teased.

"Similar to someone else I knew in the other timeline," Hermione added.

While we at home, or some other place read this and laugh at that, Danny and Rachel just stand there scratching their heads.

"Oh yeah?" Harry smiled.

He splashed Hermione back and the four friends spent the rest of the afternoon splashing in the sprinklers at the park before finally going home in miraculously dry clothes. Harry and Hermione thought this was all my doing, but Danny and Rachel, having absolutely no clue that I exist, just associated it with your average everyday unpredictable summer heat.

When Hank saw their ridiculously giddy expressions as they came back into the house, he had to ask,

"Anything interesting happen at the park?"

To which Danny answered,

"Not really"…

…all the while still smiling really hard, and not even trying to keep a straight face.

Then again, I wouldn't blame him, I mean what do you expect from a 13 year old kid who's been splashing in the sprinklers all day with his girl, living his literally wet dreams.

But I digress. This story is about Harry, not him.

Anyways, later that evening, Hank took the kids out to Lido Beach, which wasn't too far away from Atlantic Beach. They were headed out for a little something that would make the Weasleys' mouths water more than anyone else's, even to a point where they'd practically be drooling a river… or a lake… or an ocean. They pulled into the parking lot of an ice cream stand called _Marvel_ , with a large sculpted ice cream cone at the top.

"This is the best place to get ice cream during the summer," Rachel exclaimed, as she excitedly got out of the car.

Rachel ended up eating her favorite ice cream with her favorite toppings; vanilla with a chocolate shell and rainbow sprinkles. Hermione had to agree with her when she ordered her favorite; vanilla with chocolate sprinkles. If you're a lover of ice cream and you think this sounds a little too plain, remember, in all the other fanfics, one of her best qualities, at least from Harry's standpoint, is the vanilla scent brought on by the bathroom products she uses.

Harry and Danny were busy eating their ice cream over by the car. Danny had vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, Harry had strawberry with a chocolate shell and chopped nuts. Sounds almost like the original timeline, doesn't it? After all, in my other stories, I retained his love for treacle tarts and Quidditch.

Harry thought that if Ron were here, he'd order chocolate with a cherry shell and chocolate sprinkles. Or if Ginny were here, she'd order pistachio with a cherry shell and rainbow sprinkles. Notice how I doubled on Ron's chocolate, considering how many Chocolate Frogs he eats. Ginny, on the other hand, would order any ice cream that came in green, because it matched Harry's eyes. Harry even imagined Ron trying to sample Hermione's or Ginny's ice cream and both girls growling at him to stay away so each of them could hog it all to herself. But… I digress.

"Rachel thinks this ice cream is the best, but I see very little difference between Marvel and Carvel," Danny commented, only to find that Harry wasn't really listening.

"Harry?" He called.

Harry now had one other thing on his mind, and I think you can guess what. Especially since he saw a poster for it at the Long Beach Cinema they'd passed along the way. Danny could immediately tell this, being the good friend he was, especially to Rachel, and found a way to get his attention.

"We can go see the movie tomorrow," Danny offered. "How does that sound?"

"Brilliant," Harry smiled.

The next day was Wednesday and the day that Harry's been waiting for. I've taken up too much space here, trying my hardest to come up with things for them to do in the Woodmere, NY area, so I'll tell you all about it in the next chapter.

So stay tuned…


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Woodmere, New York, Part III_

It was finally the big day; a Wednesday. The day Harry was looking forward to all week. Today was he day that he, Hermione, Danny, and Rachel would go out and see the one film he'd been looking forward to seeing all year. It was Disney's 32nd animated feature, _The Lion King_. Danny and Rachel decided they should make it a big night for him, so they decided to spend most of the day at home doing some of the more relaxing-type stuff.

For example, it was summer, the season of lazy days in the hot sun, so Harry and Danny thought about a late lie-in, but Hermione just rolled her eyes. Rachel smiled, knowing what to do. She started using reverse psychology

"Well, if you guys are going to sleep in, I guess you'll miss out on all the pancakes."

"Oh, well then that changes everything," Danny decided.

"It does?" Harry asked as Danny nudged him.

"Oh yeah, it does," he agreed, rubbing his side.

"What pancakes?" Hermione asked.

"My Bubbe (Yiddish term for "grandma", once again) makes the best pancakes known to man," Rachel explained. "Just wait 'till you taste them."

Wednesday morning, Hermione had to agree with Rachel about the pancakes. Danny had come down to enjoy the pancakes, but Harry still wasn't up. Hermione knew what she had to do. She went back up to Danny and Rachel's bedroom and found Harry sound asleep. She started jumping on his bed to wake him up.

"Harry! Harry! You have to wake up!" She shouted. "Today's the day we get to see the one film you've been longing to see all year! And besides, if you don't wake up, you'll miss all the pancakes!"

Harry then decided to get up, but not for the pancakes. No, he decided to get up so that Hermione would stop jumping on him. Only Ron would get up for the pancakes. When he got downstairs and had his first taste of the pancakes, he forgot all about being tired. In fact, he almost forgot all about the movie… no just kidding.

Anyways, Harry and Hermione pulled on their swimsuits and followed Danny and Rachel outside into the backyard. They were going to spend most of the day swimming in Danny and Rachel's large backyard pool before going to see the movie.

While Harry enjoyed swimming in Danny and Rachel's pool, all he had on his mind was seeing the movie. If he were passionate about it, he would have gotten out of the pool and shaken his wet hair dry like a lion's mane. If he were more passionate about it, he would have gotten up on the diving board and sang the _Circle of Life_ song at the top of his lungs. If he were even more passionate about it, he would have added a roar at the end of the song. If I were inclined to add even more filler to this chapter, I'd wouldn't write him actually doing all of this, but rather just speak for him in order to take up much less of the four page limit I have when writing these chapters. I'm already cutting and pasting the rest of this chapter with an excerpt from _Muggles and their Disney Movies_ , starting from when they actually go see the movie. I don't have much else to talk about the pool, anyway.

They went to see the movie at the Green Acres Cinema in the Green Acres Mall area. It was a rather large cinema, and it smelled nice also. They chose a 6:00 showtime so they could order in pizza when they got back. Also, they had tickets reserved for them so they wouldn't have to wait in such a long line for tickets. The last Danny and Rachel were there, there was a long line of people around the block, waiting to see the movie.

When they got inside, it was even better. The whole cinema was decorated for the release. Everywhere you looked, there were fake trees and banana leaves mounted, with cardboard characters sticking out of the brush.

When they went to get popcorn, it was placed into _Lion King_ buckets. Hermione made a beeline for the candy/sweets. Her parents told her not to get any, but in this timeline, she understood that you'd never get anywhere unless you bent the rules a little bit.

Soon enough, the group entered the theater. Wherever they sat, they considered it the best seats in the house, even though a whole crowd of people swarmed to get seats.

Remember, when _The Lion King_ came out it was a big stinkin' hit.

Eventually, the lights went down and the previews begun. Most of the other big summer movies had been released, so they didn't see trailers for _Forrest Gump_ or _The Mask_. Danny and Rachel saw those trailers when they saw _The Flintstones_ about a month prior. One preview that did look tempting was a trailer for a live action version of _The_ _Jungle_ _Book_ , titled, _Rudyard_ _Kipling's_ The _Jungle_ _Book_.

"What are Fred and George going to say about that?" Harry wondered.

Soon enough, the movie begun.

After seeing the Walt Disney Pictures logo with the jungle sounds over it, followed by the lion's roar, it happened.

After hearing the first note of that first song, you'd expect the audience to erupt with applause, but applause just seemed too distracting for an opening like that.

When the song ended with the bang on the drum, all Harry thought was…

"Wicked."

When Simba first appeared as a cub standing on Pride a rock at pre-dawn, Hermione instantly wanted a Simba of her own. She wanted one that could just stay a cub forever, and even look like Simba did in the movie, as opposed to a real lion cub.

Harry's interest in Simba, however, was different. As soon as Simba had grown into an adult, he wanted an Adult Simba, as it would seem more heroic.

The real deciding point for both of them, was when Simba and Nala were reunited and falling in love. As the two lovers embraced each other, Harry and Hermione noticed that their hands were touching each other on the armrest. The both of them looked at each other and felt a strange churning in their stomachs. Danny and Rachel smiled at them, but Harry knew what he'd do if Sarah were there teasing them about it.

Fortunately, she wasn't there to ruin their little moment, but Harry knew that Sarah would be starting Hogwarts in the Fall, and things would really get embarrassing.

None of this is to say the other scenes didn't go ignored. The Wildebeest stampede was definitely captivating, the Mufasa's ghost scene was an obvious favorite, and the songs… need I say more.

The final fight scene was exciting for Harry, because of how much it played with the color red, his favorite color. After Simba defeated Scar and made his kingly roar, Harry was tempted to get up and yell, "Hallelujah". But he felt it still wasn't the right time yet.

The buildup in the final scene was when Harry thought,

"It is time."

The chorus sang as Simba and Nala's cub was presented,

 _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the circle,_

 _The Circle of Life…_

 _Circle of…_

 _Life!_

After the bang on the drum, the whole audience erupted with the loudest applause Harry had ever heard in his life.

As the friends exited the theater, Harry looked at the poster. Unlike the others, the stub at the bottom read,

 _Visit Disneyland in California and Walt Disney World in Florida._

Harry then looked at his popcorn bucket and Danny knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"I want to have a _Lion King_ collection as big as your _Aladdin_ collection," he told Danny.

"Well, I'll help you get started," Danny offered. "There's a Toys R Us nearby. And that popcorn bucket is your first piece."

The friends entered the Toys R Us and headed for the _Lion King_ section. There were cardboard characters hanging from the ceiling and fake banana and palm leaves tacked onto boards. Danny bought Harry the two box sets of Mattel's _Lion King_ action figures, one containing the Adult Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki, the other containing the Young Simba, Scar, Shenzi, and Zazu, along with some that came separately, such as Mufasa, and the other two Hyenas. Also, Harry got some _Lion King_ trading cards, as a companion piece to Chocolate Frogs cards.

When they returned home, they ordered a Pizza from the nearby Marinara Pizza Place. They'd ordered a regular pie, along with a penne fiorite. This became Hermione's favorite because it had sun-dried tomatoes.

"She'll enjoy anything with tomatoes in it," Harry explained to Danny.

Remember when I mentioned that Harry and Hermione were going to get a big surprise? And did I mention that Danny and Rachel have a pool table on the lower floor of their house? Well, the four kids were shooting pool, while Lily and James called Harry and Hermione into the room and announced that they had an announcement.

"Tomorrow morning, we're getting on the plane… and going to Disney World!"

Danny and Rachel held excitement for their friends.

Danny offered his best wishes, "Have a great time, guys."

"And you're coming with us," James added.

"Is that okay, mom?" Danny asked.

"Weren't you just there a couple of weeks ago?" Danny's mother Jill teased.

Danny clearly knew his mother was teasing, "Mom!"

If you're puzzled as to how Danny and Rachel's parents are allowing this, remember, a good parent would never let their children go with someone they didn't trust.

Anyways, Danny looked at a brochure for Disney World and grinned at Harry. He pointed to a section labeled, _New!_ There was a poster for a new attraction at the Magic Kingdom, titled _Legend of the Lion King_. The bottom read, _Opening July 8_. This would be he day after they arrived. Harry knew he could not miss this, as it would be the highlight of his life.

Also, he remembered how much money he and his family had, so when they got there, he'd have the chance to expand his newly established _Lion King_ collection.

You can start reading all about it in the next chapter, and keep an eye out for more surprises along the way…


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Orlando, Florida, Part I_

The next morning, Harry and Hermione, along with Harry's parents packed their bags into the Rolls-Royce, accompanied by Danny and Rachel. Their parents were in the driveway saying goodbye to them.

"You'll call us when you get there, right?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered.

"And step on the plane with your right foot?" Sam, Rachel's mother, asked.

"Yes Mom," Rachel promised.

"And bring us back a souvenir?" Jill begged.

"Mom, our plane's going to leave without us," Danny reminded her.

Both kids hugged their parents as they got into the Rolls-Royce and headed off to JFK. When they got there, Danny and Rachel grabbed their bags and headed for the baggage check stand, until James stopped them.

"We'll take care of it," he offered.

Danny and Rachel shrugged it off and handed him their bags, totally unaware of how he was about to transport them to the plane. But don't be fooled, they didn't notice what he did. They just kind of looked away and waited until everyone was ready to go. As soon as they entered the airport, I did something out of the ordinary to them, all the while without revealing myself to them. If you know how the Potters and Grangers go through the airport in this story, you know they avoid security. In my story, I'm having Danny and Rachel disregard that and just go along with the whole charade happily.

Why? Because it's my story and I can do whatever the goddamn hell I want.

Anyways, just before they headed to the gate, Harry noticed a Burger King nearby where all the airport food was, and noticed that they had a _Lion King_ offer with their Kids' Meals, which actually happened back in the Summer of '94. At that point in time, Burger King was Disney's partner in fast-food promotions, beginning with _Beauty and the Beast_ in '91 until McDonald's struck a ten year deal with them in '96. But… I digress.

He pointed it out to Danny and Hermione, who simply smiled at him. He asked his parents for permission to get a burger and fries and pay for the toy on the side, to which they agreed.

If it bothers you that anyone like Lily Potter née Evans would allow her son to eat from someplace as unhealthy as Burger King, remember, in my universe, she learned a valuable lesson… lighten up for once. Anyways, Harry headed for the Burger King and got himself a Whopper, a side of fries (he can't do without those, remember?) and looked up at me just as he was going to ask for the toy. Instead of giving him one toy, I had the counter worker give Harry the whole set of seven toys, all the while making her totally unaware of my existence or influence. Can't make my existence known to Muggles, you know. The only clue was the smile on Harry's face.

The worker then pointed to a set of plastic cups with scenes from _The Lion King_ on them.

"Order a 32 oz. soda, and you'll get one of these cups for free," the worker offered.

Harry decided on a Diet Coke and, you guessed it, I made the counter worker give him, not just one, but all four of the cups, all the while making it seem completely unsuspicious to her. Any of her coworkers thought maybe she did it just because she thought it was cute that someone of Harry's age would go up to her and ask her for a Kids' Meal toy.

"You're lucky," the worker smiled. "They've been going fast."

Speaking of which, a whole line of kids and their parents had gathered behind Harry waiting to get a Kids' Meal with _Lion King_ toys in it. Harry didn't notice them, of course. I thought it'd be funnier if he just walked away, totally disregarding the voices of children behind him crying,

"Why does he get the whole set? That's not fair!"

Anyways, Danny, Rachel, and especially Hermione had to smile when Harry came by with the newest additions to his newly established Lion King collection.

"I have all the _Aladdin_ cups they made," Danny told him. "You put a cold drink in them and they change colors."

"That reminds me," Rachel realized.

She took a handful of small packages out of her bag and handed her to Hermione. Hermione's eyes opened wide when she saw what they were; the four toys in the _Beauty and the Beast_ set put out by Burger King back in '91, of the Beast, Belle, Cogsworth, and Chip.

"I already got the whole set back when Burger King gave them out, and one of our neighbors down in Bal Harbour gave me a whole box of extras."

Hermione's eyes started watering at all this.

"And that's not all," Rachel added, as she pulled out some slightly larger packages and gave them to Hermione.

"When the movie came out on video, Pizza Hut gave these away," she explained. "But there wasn't a Pizza Hut anywhere near here, so our neighbor also sent me a whole box of these."

Inside the packages were rubber-vinyl hand puppets of the same four characters. Of course, they'd never fit on Hermione's hands, but she felt glad just to have them. She naturally squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl and embraced Rachel, who was doing the exact same thing… that is, until Lily put her hands on the girls' shoulders and reminded them that their plane was waiting.

Now you're probably wondering how Danny and Rachel are going to get across the barrier to the gate, or how it's not going to look suspicious to them. I honk you'd have learned by now that I work in mysterious ways, so I'm writing it so that Harry and Hermione grab Danny and Rachel by the hand and pull them while running to the gate. They'll end up going too fast for Danny and Rachel to question the whole thing.

As soon as they arrived at the gate, (Gate 13 ½ to be exact, I could have called it 12 ½, but frankly 13 ½ had a nicer ring to it) Danny and Rachel didn't notice the strange number the gate had. They were distracted by two things; the sign which read,

Potter Airlines, Flight # 003 – New York to Orlando,

And the fact that the Potters had their own plane waiting outside on the tarmac. While they were busy staring in disbelief, the others led them out onto the tarmac and then onto the plane, where James found Sirius waiting for him in the cockpit. Danny and Rachel were not only in disbelief at all this, but their eyes widened even more when they saw the inside of the plane.

"You guys have your own airline and your own plane?" Danny asked.

"Well not an airline, really just the…" but before Harry could finish, his eyes widened when he saw who else was on the plane. Sitting in the seats before them were Paul, Jane, Remus, Tonks, and, unfortunately for Harry, Sarah. I think even you could have guessed they'd be coming on this trip. Hermione went to hug her parents, while Harry just stared in disbelief, mostly because Sarah was on the plane.

"Surprise!" His parents cheered.

Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan. As excited as he was to be going to Disney World with his friends, he knew that with Sarah around, the trip was going to be long… very, VERY long.

Sure enough, he became inclined to laugh, as Rachel noticed he TV they had, pulled out her VHS copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ , and raced Hermione to go play it.

Danny sat in the seat behind Harry and said to himself,

"Good thing I brought my copy of _Aladdin_."

Harry laughed to himself as the plane went through takeoff, taxi, and landing inconspicuously without attracting Danny and Rachel's curiosity. Their concern was how soon the plane would take off and get them on their way. They didn't even question how they'd get there in an hour and a quarter instead of two and a half hours. The sooner they got there, the better.

Harry was glad he saved his Whopper and fries for the flight. This time, he imagined Sarah trying to sample his fries and him growling at her to stay away so he could hog them all to himself. He wasn't sure whether or not to imagine Hermione in that position.

But I digress.

Anyways, the plane landed at Orlando International Airport where the group claimed their bags on the tarmac, all the while Without Danny and Rachel questioning it, as they were just glad to be there, and headed for the Rolls-Royce, still converted to Left-Hand Drive. While Danny and Rachel were still too excited to question why Harry's limousine could hold more than the usual amount of people, they were on their way to the Walt Disney World Resort Area. It was back during the days when they still went with the logo they started out with, back in 1971, so if you were there, you'd most likely not recognize the entrance.

But… I digress.

After entering, they headed to the Walt Disney World Dolphin Resort, one of the more recent resort hotels in the Disney World area. This was the hotel that Danny and Rachel usually stayed in, so they knew it inside and out. I could very well have written them to stay at any other hotel there, but I just had them stay here pretty much because I usually stay here whenever I go to Disney World, as it caters to conventioneers and big business meetings, and my father usually attends the latter, or at least had attended the latter in the past when he was working for a company that catered to these hotels owned and operated under the Tishman and MetLife groups.

But… ... I digress.

After checking in and dumping their stuff, and Danny and Rachel calling their parents, the group decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying the commodities of the hotel before spending the rest of the week in the theme parks. They had it all; a lap swimming pool (rather obviously for swimming laps), a Grotto pool with a waterslide and waterfall, a cabana bar, spa, arcade, and tons of gift shops. After taking a short dip in the pool, which resulted in Sarah going down the waterslide, followed by the three Marauders (as opposed to the Three Stooges) all going down at the same time, the kids headed for the arcade, where they spent most of the afternoon playing before they were called up to their hotel room to get ready for dinner.

It turned out, they had a rather large booking set up; two large bedrooms (one with a king sized bed and another with two double beds) connected by a large sitting room space. Lily and James took the room with the king sized bed, the five kids took the room with the double beds, and Sirius slept on the pull-out couch in the living room. The remaining couples, Paul and Jane and Remus and Dora (If you haven't guessed, Tonks finds the name 'Dora' preferable to the longer kind), each had their own bedroom.

They ended up going for dinner to a restaurant in the hotel called _The Fountain_ , because it was reminiscent of a 1950's soda fountain. This restaurant was a particular favorite for Danny, and Harry could see why, as it did have sentimental value and an Art Deco influence. What made it even more beautiful was the evening sky outside, especially because it was summer. After capping off dinner with ice cream and milkshakes, the families headed back up to their rooms, where tomorrow would bring that other nice little surprise Harry was going to get while he was there.

So stay tuned…


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: The Magic Kingdom Part I – Legend of the Lion King_

The next morning, Harry was awoken, not by Sarah's tickling, not by Hermione's begging and jumping on his bed. No, he was awoken by Danny. He was sleeping deeply and peacefully, as Danny was the first to wake up. Danny remembered that today, a super, special, not at all secret event was happening at the Magic Kingdom today and decided it should be that other nice little surprise for Harry that I talked about before. Of course, he realized that if Harry was particularly interested in it, he'd be up already, bouncing on Hermione's bed to wake her up, instead of the other way around, and maybe even on Danny's bed, too.

Anyways, he saw Harry sleeping with his arms hanging over the edge of the bed and tried tapping him on the shoulder. That didn't work, so he tried it again, but it still didn't work. So he picked up a pillow that fell off the bed while Harry was sleeping and threw it at him. If only I could write so funnily, I'd write Harry still sleeping heavily, even after a fallen pillow landed in his face. But no, the face is always the moneymaker. Harry awoke and saw Danny standing by his bed with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, what's that for?!" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Danny joked. "It's in the past. Or it will be if you don't get up."

"What are you taking about…"

But before Harry could finish, Danny handed him the same brochure from the other night, which read

 _NEW!_

On the brochure was a poster for a new attraction at the Magic Kingdom called, _Legend of the Lion King_. The description read,

 _Simba and his friends come to roaring life on stage!_

Harry's eyes widened when he read the bottom stub.

 _Opening July 8._

"July 8th, that's today!" he realized.

He knew exactly what to do about this. He sneaked over to Hermione's bed and noticed she was still sleeping peacefully.

Well, what do you think he did?

He started bouncing on the bed begging,

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Today we're going to the Magic Kingdom where the new _Lion King_ attraction opens today! We can't be late!"

Need I say anything about Hermione's reaction? Except that it woke Rachel up, because I think you've figured out that anything Hermione does, Rachel does? (Well, almost anything).

Anyways, when Sarah woke up, she was disappointed that she couldn't wake Harry up with her tickling. As she pouted like a two year old, Harry just laughed at her for rather obviously faking it.

"Go wake up Padfoot," Harry suggested.

Sarah immediately forgot all about her so called disappointments and thought this was genius.

"I'll do just that," she decided.

When she ran in to tickle him, the sound of his laughter woke up Lily and James. As soon as everyone else was awake, which, according to me, didn't take too long.

They were all up early enough to grab breakfast before going to the park, so there were lots of Mickey Mouse waffles in it for the kids, at least for Danny and Rachel. This still wasn't the traditional European breakfast that Harry and Hermione were used to, so Danny and Rachel had to beg and plead them to get the Mickey Mouse waffles, but not on their knees, Jewish people don't do that.

Anyways, after finishing breakfast, Danny and Rachel took Harry and Hermione to the Daisy's Garden gift shop in the hotel for a little something to start their trip. As their friends pulled them towards the shop, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but notice something around each of their waists; fanny packs (the vinyl kind, mind you, those were very big back then). Danny's was in red, yellow, and blue and had the image of Aladdin flying on the Magic Carpet with Abu clinging to him. Rachel's was in yellow and pink and had the image of Belle and the Beast dancing together.

These fanny packs may or may not be real, I couldn't find any from that era, so honestly I just made them up to look how fanny packs with trademarked characters looked back then.

As soon as they reached the shop, it became clear to Harry and Hermione what Danny and Rachel were buying them. (Obviously fanny packs) Hermione led Rachel over to a fanny pack that came in blue and purple and had the image of Belle in her blue dress with her books. Danny led Harry over to a fanny pack that came in red, yellow, and green, and had the image of the Adult Simba lounging in a vine hammock while Timon fed Pumbaa grubs.

Hermione already had her Belle Walkman with the soundtrack on cassette, along with the figures that Rachel had bought her, as well as the Burger King toys, and filled her new fanny pack with them. The Pizza Hut Toys were too big to fit in there.

Danny realized that Harry did not yet have a copy of the _Lion King_ soundtrack, so he saw some copies on sale nearby, along with a Walkman to play it in (A red Walkman with green jungle leaves, the yellow sunrise, and the face of the Adult Simba printed on it). He picked those up, as well as a CD copy of the soundtrack and bought them for Harry. Harry inserted the Walkman, the cassette, the CD, all the action figures, and all the Burger King toys and cups to hold his ever growing collection of _Lion King_ stuff in. I added the undetectable extension charm, as well as the feather light charm. I figured I'd do the same for Hermione, so she could add the Pizza Hut toys, as well as some other stuff she might get later.

I think you could have guessed, Danny had his Walkman and soundtrack cassette packed in his fanny pack, along with his _Aladdin_ action figures. Rachel also had her Walkman, cassette, and dolls packed in hers. But I'm not going to the extent of giving them the undetectable extension or feather light charms too.

Anyways, the families caught the next bus over to the Magic Kingdom. As soon as they got there, Danny and Rachel each took out their Walkmans and inserted a cassette which read, _VANGELIS - Chariots of Fire_. As soon as they pressed play, they pretended to run in slow motion as the music played. Naturally, this left Harry and Hermione scratching their heads until Danny and Rachel reached the turnstiles.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's just something we do every time we come here," Danny explained.

Harry was still scratching his head about it as he passed through the turnstile, but forgot all about it when they were about to pass under the railroad bridge into the park. There was a banner hanging which read,

 _Legend of the Lion King – The excitement of the motion picture continues in an all-new live show_.

Naturally, this built Harry's excitement, and as if this weren't enough, in the windows on the Main Street Emporium were moving diorama displays showing the different songs and scenes from _The Lion King_. Danny noticed, grinned, and took out his camera.

"Why don't I take some pictures for you?" he offered. "They'll last longer."

Keep in mind, that this was back in the 1990's, before digital cameras and iPhones existed, so your pictures were printed on film and taken to get developed, which was claimed to have cost a little something, honestly it's sort of hard to tell with modern computer and printer devices skyrocketing all the time as each new device comes out.

But… I digress.

Anyways, before heading off to Fantasyland to see the show and attend the Grand Opening ceremony, the families, along with Danny and Rachel, took one quick picture in front of Cinderella castle before. Soon enough, they were at the Fantasyland Theater, where Robert Guillaume, the voice of Rafiki, and Ernie Sabella, the voice of Pumbaa were about to cut the ribbon, or vine rather, to open the attraction, accompanied by the costumed character Rafiki. As the vine was cut, Judson Green, then president of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts read,

"On this eighth day of July, 1994, I declare _Legend of the Lion King_ officially open."

The vine was cut, Rafiki laughed, confetti was thrown, white doves were released, and _Circle of Life_ was played to mark this celebratory moment.

Also, one more announcement was made.

"We're going to choose one of you lucky guests and your family to be the first in line to see _Legend of the Lion King_."

And who do you think was picked?

Yes, Harry was chosen after he showed off his seemingly incredibly roomy fanny pack filled with all the Lion King stuff he'd gotten since he arrived in America the week before. He was also given another souvenir before heading in to see the show; a Legend of the Lion King premiere T-shirt with the picture on the marquee.

But just a little disclaimer, his whole thing about choosing the first guest never happened at the real life opening, honestly, I just needed a way for Harry to get that t-shirt and still get laughs from those of you reading this.

Soon enough, the whole group headed in to see the show, along with the other park guests. Do I even need to describe the experience he had as he watched it? It was almost the same as seeing the movie, even including _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ , where his and Hermione's hands touched, and Danny and Rachel smiled knowingly, but I'll get to that later, and unfortunately, Sarah was there to ruin their little moment this time. The only difference was that now he was seeing these characters as giant, three dimensional, furry puppets, interacting in realistically detailed sets, almost as if you could reach out and touch it.

Also, I'm only keeping this short because it'll go beyond the four page limit I have when writing these chapters.

But… I digress.

The adults, on the other hand, well mostly Remus and Sirius, liked that the theater was air conditioned to counter the Florida summer humidity that was outside. But really, that air conditioning was used to simulate the environmental effects in each scene.

By the time the show was over, Harry had such a great time, he went in and saw it again, dragging Hermione with him and Danny and Rachel following them. After seeing the show again, the kids entered the connected gift shop called _Fantasy Faire_ which sold _Lion King_ items entirely. Harry couldn't believe it, even though he was seeing it, and he was tempted to buy the whole store. It was here that he found the Adult Simba he'd been wanting; a giant combination stuffed doll and hand puppet, where you put your hand in the back of the head to make the mouth move, and the other hand in the bottom to make the front legs move. Also, Hermione saw the Cub Simba she'd been wanting; a stuffed doll complete with the little tuft of hair on his head. In fact, if you look at the cover page you can see them holding these toys.

Also, I should write that Lily and James came in and bought Harry one of everything in the store, but frankly, I should just keep it at that, because I don't know what else to write. Harry saw that one of the things they bought him was a set of vinyl squeak toys modeled after some of the characters, and Harry had to assume these were for small children. He spent most of the time looking back and forth between these and the Adult Simba puppet he'd found (which was now becoming his favorite piece in his collection) and Danny noticed.

"To your parents, you're always their baby," he muttered, staring at the squeak toys.

"I don't worry about it as much," Danny reassured him. "When _Aladdin_ came out, Rachel bought me the Mattel Aladdin and Jasmine dolls for my birthday. They call them 'girl's toys', but I just hold onto them because Rachel bought them for me."

Danny also knew Harry and Hermione had the same kind of love that he and Rachel had for each other, but they didn't notice it yet. I'll write about that later, because I haven't written enough about their time in the Magic Kingdom yet.

So stay tuned…

P.S. Keep in mind that _Legend of the Lion King_ was an attraction at the Magic Kingdom. When it opened, Animal Kingdom didn't exist yet and this was a completely different show than _Festival of the Lion King_. When that show opened, this show stayed for four more years, before finally closing in 2002.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Orlando Florida, Part II_

I've had a change in plans, so to speak. I initially planned on writing this chapter about some of the other places in the Magic Kingdom, but I thought maybe save it for later, because after that nice little surprise Harry got in the last chapter, he'll get another nice little surprise in the next chapter and that'll help write more about their experiences in the Magic Kingdom.

So I thought I'd write this chapter about that one thing I in the last chapter that I said I'd get to later. It was later in the evening and everyone was back at the hotel. Harry was out on the terrace looking out at the pool and whatever else he could see from there, including traces of the park formerly known as the Disney-MGM Studios (You may know it today as Disney's Hollywood Studios). Danny noticed him and knew immediately what he was thinking about.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting on her bed reading, or at least trying to, as she was thinking about the exact same thing, and Rachel, of course noticed her.

I thought it'd be funny if they both had this conversation and thought if this scene as if you were watching a movie and seeing it go back and forth between both groups of people.

 _On the terrace…_

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" Danny suggested.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

 _On the bed…_

"Danny and I saw you touching hands at _Legend of the Lion King_ before," Rachel explained.

"So?" Hermione asked.

 _On the terrace…_

"So go make the move," Danny advised,

"But she's my best friend," Harry warned.

 _On the bed…_

"So?" Rachel asked.

"So what?" Hermione asked.

 _On the terrace…_

"So, if she's your best friend, that'll make it even better," Danny explained. "That's how it was for me and Rachel."

"Okay," Harry agreed after pausing for a few seconds.

 _On the bed…_

"But where do I start?" Hermione asked.

"Simple," Rachel explained.

 _On the terrace…_

"Just put on your bathing suits and ask her to meet you down by the pool," Danny continued.

"You really think this will work?" Harry asked.

 _On the bed…_

"Of course," Rachel promised. "It's a great way to break the ice."

"Okay," Hermione decided.

As soon as Harry came back into the room, she grabbed her bathing suit out of the dresser and headed for the bathroom. Harry didn't notice and went to grab his bathing suit. He headed for the bathroom and opened the door, until he noticed Hermione undressing in there.

"Sorry," he muttered as he closed the door and waited for her to finish.

As soon as she came out, he noticed her in her bathing suit and started to see where this was going.

So…

He went into the bathroom, changed into his bathing suit, and the two of them headed out the door, down the hallways with beach scene wallpaper and took the elevator downstairs to the pool area. They headed out to the Grotto pool with the water slide and waterfall. Harry pulled her up to the water slide. He stepped aside when they got to the top, as if to say,

"Ladies first,"

She stepped aside as if to decline, but while she wasn't looking, Harry bumped her, causing her to go down the water slide and land in the pool, head first, with him coming down behind her.

As soon as they reached the water's surface, Hermione made a mock serious death glare at Harry, but he could easily see that she was faking it. So easily, in fact. That Hermione's death glare turned into a smirk, and ended up with her splashing him, leading up to a splash fight, leading up to a romantic moment starting with them getting out of the pool and running along the beach area, as I play a workprint version of _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ (sung by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga, the singing voices of Aladdin and Jasmine) over it.

Harry/Simba:

 _There's a calm surrender,_

 _To the rush of day._

 _When the heat of the rolling world_

 _Can be turned away…_

Hermione/Nala:

 _An enchanted moment,_

 _Any heart would fall._

 _A paradise, but I can't help wondering,_

 _Should I be here at all?_

Both:

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Won't you stay too see?_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_

 _A truth for you and me…_

Hermione/Nala:

 _Somewhere there's a reason_

 _Why I have to go._

 _Keep away from the star-crossed voyager,_

 _But I don't want to know._

Harry/Simba:

 _Never trust the future,_

 _Never miss the past._

 _If you live for the shining moment,_

 _The moments they just last…_

It continued as they went back to the pool and went under the waterfall…

Both:

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are._

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,_

 _That we got this far…_

Back at the beach...

Both:

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _Won't you stay too see?_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_

 _A truth for you and me…_

It concluded as they curled up into a nearby hammock…

Both:

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_

 _A truth for you and me…_

Back up in the hotel room, Danny and Rachel watched Harry and Hermione looking comfortable through a set of binoculars.

"Oh, Danny, look at them," Rachel gushed.

"I know," he agreed. "We did a good job, didn't we?"

On their terrace, the adults watched Harry and Hermione in their moment of romance as well. The mothers stood with their arms around each other, happy to see their kids together. James and Sirius watched with tears in their eyes, as Remus and Dora watched casually, and of course, stole a kiss from one another.

Naturally, you'd think of someone like Sirius as one to snicker at a happy couple together, with his schoolboyish attitude, and all. But remember, my influence, as well as Lily's perhaps, did him some good.

Anyways, Harry and Hermione got into a comfortably close embrace down on the hammock, feeling happier than they'd ever been in their short fourteen years, remaining blissfully unaware of an eleven year old redheaded terror up on the terrace laughing hysterically at the two of them.

If Harry should find out about that later, he'll be glad he had his first romantic moment several hundred yards away.

In the next chapter, though, comes yet another nice little surprise for Harry as he, Hermione, their families, and Danny and Rachel head off to EPCOT Center.

So stay tuned…


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: EPCOT Center Part I – Future World Part I_

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were curled up in bed together, while their parents weren't watching, having enjoyed their little moment the evening before. Danny and Rachel watched innocently, but Sarah had other ideas. After waking them up with her trademark tickle fight, Hermione was no more pleased than Harry.

I could have just written Harry saying to Sarah that when school started in the Fall, there might be some more teasing from her, but no more tickle fights, but I thought again. I haven't forgotten that in Gryffindor Tower, girls can get into they boys' dorm, but boys can't get into the girls' dorm.

But I digress.

Anyways, the families, along with Danny and Rachel, headed down to breakfast and Harry noticed his parents were putting together a seemingly larger table than they needed.

He and Hermione were scratching their heads about this, until they saw what looked like a flood of redheads. Harry thought this couldn't be who he thought it was, until he heard a familiar voice say,

"There they are!"

Just as Harry thought, it was none other than the Weasleys entering the hotel restaurant. Both parents; Arthur and Molly, and all seven children; Bill, Charlie, Percy (unfortunately for him, or so he thinks), Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all joined them at the extended table. Harry and Hermione, of course, seemed surprised to see them.

"Ron, what are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Well, we heard you were going and Dad's heard so much about this place, he thought we'd come and have a look for ourselves," Ron answered.

Harry smiled as he looked at his parents again.

"Surprise… again!" They exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione introduced Danny and Rachel to all the Weasleys, but Danny has yet to hit it off with one of them for one particular reason. If you haven't figured out who and what yet, you'll see soon enough.

Anyways, Harry and Hermione had spent a good 20 minutes, or maybe more, introducing the Weasleys to the pleasures of Disney's dining.

"It's all paid for," Harry explained. "Take as much as you like."

As the Weasleys returned to the table, Ron was seen carrying back a ridiculous mound of food, including eggs, bacon, sausages, potatoes, all topped by a massive stack of Mickey Mouse pancakes and waffles. As he sat down, he started chowing down, as if his stomach were a bottomless pit.

While Danny and Rachel were at least trying not to stare at Ron sucking his food down like an elephant, Harry and Hermione were just glad they hadn't lost their appetite.

"Maybe I should transfigure his nose into an elephant's trunk," Hermione whispered.

The rest of the Weasley kids ended up sharing marmalade to try and and get their minds off Ron's questionable eating habits.

Anyways, as soon as they finished breakfast, they headed off on the footpath to EPCOT Center. It was a Saturday, (The Jewish sabbath) so Danny and Rachel couldn't go anywhere in any way besides walking. As soon as they got there, it didn't look anything like the Weasleys had heard about before they came.

"What's the idea of this place?" Ron asked.

"The idea is that it's kind of like a permanent World's Fair," Danny explained.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Well, a World's Fair is this great massive event where they show all the latest advancements in Muggle Science, and there are all these sections that show off all the different countries in the world," Hermione explained, "As in the people, the architecture, the food, the music, the culture… It's all just so enlightening. There are no words to describe it until you can see it for yourself."

The Weasleys suddenly got fascinated, not only about what they were going to see, but also that Hermione said that slowly enough so they could actually understand it. Also, they were amazed that she could fit all that in one breath when talking slowly, let alone talking fast.

Anyways, the first thing they decided to do was to check out all that Future World had to offer. I'll write about their experiences in World Showcase later.

They decided to start with _Spaceship Earth_ as a way to give the Weasleys a general idea of what Future World was about. As they got on the ride, Ron and Sirius were tempted to complain and start asking questions, until Hermione insisted they remain quiet and listen to the narrations. They assumed it was all going to be boring, until they looked around and saw each scene, from the cavemen, to Ancient Egypt, to the Phoenicians, to the Ancient Greeks and Romans, until they got to the Dark Ages. Here, Ron and Sirius assumed it'd get boring again, until the mention of the Jewish and Islamic scholars from Cairo and other places. The former scholars, of course, got Danny and Rachel's attention. Then came the Western Abbeys where monks copied old texts. This got Ron and Sirius's attention back, and it improved when they got to the Renaissance, where they discovered the moveable type printing press.

"So that's how muggles do it," Mr. Weasley muttered to himself, not hearing Ron mutter the same thing a few vehicles behind him.

It really hit home run when they looked at the way all the animatronic figures dressed, and when they saw Michelangelo painting the ceiling of the Sistine chapel. It seemed a perfect reminder of what Hogwarts looked like.

Mr. Weasley's interest peaked when he saw a industrial era style machine from the late 1800's and later a kid on the streets selling newspapers. Especially when they passed the scene of a telegraph operator and some of the earliest telephones. Ron's interest peaked when they passed the early days of radio, cinema, and television. But the real defining point was when they saw an American child and a Japanese child communicating with one another via computers, and at the end, when they saw an idea of a future where this type of communication was the norm. This is when they got the message of the attraction; the advancements of technology and communication have connected all the people of the Earth for thousands of years. Also, they realized that this was the same case for their avian delivery services, whether it be by owl, tropical bird, or whatever.

After disembarking, Mr. Weasley had tons of questions as to what else there was to do in Future World, so they decided to go over to the _Universe of Energy_. Aside from _Spaceship Earth_ , it's been in Future World the longest, so I should know a bit about it. If you know it, then you most likely know about the humorously pointless cameos from Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye the Science Guy. Those were added later in 1996, but this is 1994. The attraction was more or less the same concept, with the audio animatronic dinosaurs still around, and discussing the various energy sources known to life on Earth, but without the added Ellen and Bill subplots.

But I'll be honest, I'm really just being brief here because I couldn't find good footage of the old attraction.

This "kind of" gave Ron and Mr. Weasley the answers to their questions about how Muggles get along without magic. It introduced them to the various energy sources that Muggles use in their everyday lives, including solar, wind, oil and others. Hermione still had to explain what they were all for, though. Fortunately, oil, overall seemed to be the easiest due to the Weasleys' familiarity with planes, trains, and automobiles.

It also caught Charlie's interests, but for different reasons. If you know Charlie Weasley, he works in Romania with dragons and magical creatures are his expertise. The dinosaurs in this attraction were was caught his fancy. They reminded him very much of the dragons he'd worked with and he couldn't believe creatures like these had romanced the earth millions of years before the first humans had come around. But most of all, he couldn't believe creatures like this would look familiar to Muggles.

Next, they decided to check out the Land Pavilion, one of EPCOT's unfortunately less visited attractions, but was still interesting enough for Hermione to drag everyone in to check out. Anything interesting or educational would have grabbed Hermione's interest… besides _Beauty and the Beast_. I may have given her a totally new character, but, come on, how could I leave out some of her best qualities?

Anyways, when they got to the Land Pavilion, the first thing they decided to do was to ride its central attraction, _Living with the Land_ , which was a boat tour showing how different types of fruits, vegetables, and plants were grown and how different types of creatures were hatched and raised in an aquaculture before being harvested, utilizing the latest in Muggle technologies. After the last two attractions, this wasn't new for the Weasleys, especially since by now, every one of them had seen the greenhouses at Hogwarts.

Afterwards, they headed over to the then-new Food Rocks show. For those of you too young to remember this, it was an audio animatronics show where Soarin' is now. The concept was that there were different audio animatronic foods singing parodies of popular songs. Harry, Hermione, and heir families, along with Danny and Rachel definitely got some laughs out of this, but they didn't expect some of the Weasleys to. They expected them to not know what songs were being parodied and instead admire the show for its cuteness.

Hey, they're not kidding when they say laughter is contagious.

Afterwards, they headed for the last attraction in the Pavilion, called _Symbiosis_. It was just a short film taking about the environmental damage caused by the advancement of human impact and the efforts to fix the damage. To many people in the audience, this was about as preachy, annoying, and obnoxiously pretentious as every other environmental film at the time. But little did Harry realize that if he waited just another year to see this, he'd find that it would be re-edited with new footage, including scenes of his favorite Disney characters and retitled, _Circle of Life – An Environmental Fable_.

After finishing off their visit to the Land Pavilion, they headed over to _The Living Seas_ , as it was back before _Finding Nemo_ took over. What caught the Weasley's attention here wasn't really the fish, or other sea animals. They knew most of them already and it wasn't so riveting to see them behind glass. What did get their attention was two things; one was the Hyrdolator, which took them from the waiting area to the boarding section.

"So it's very much like the lifts at the Ministry, only they take us underwater," Mr. Weasley reasoned.

"Precisely," Hermione congratulated, as if she were talking to a schoolchild.

The other thing that caught his and even Ron's interest was the scuba divers that went into the tanks to take a close up look at some of the animals. This was something that was easy for Hermione to explain, for once.

Anyways, after taking a look at some of the other sea animals the had after the ride, they headed off to get a short little snack before continuing to explore the other no-longer existing wonders of Future World.

Stay tuned to find out more… or at least, what I could find out, anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: EPCOT Center Part II – Future World Part II_

After leaving _The Living Seas_ , the group decided it was time for some refreshments. They headed over to a little ice cream stall, and do I even need to say what the Weasleys' reactions were? They were all entranced by the different choices, as these were ice cream treats unlike anything that ice cream connoisseur Florean Fortescue had in Diagon Alley.

Danny and Rachel usually chose the Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwiches, while Harry and Hermione chose the Mickey's Premium ice cream bar. Ginny chose the Edy's Strawberry Fruit bar, Fred and George each took a Frozen Banana, Percy, naturally, took a No Sugar Added Strawberry bar, Charlie took the other Nestlé product I added to the choice list because I couldn't identify any others that had ever been sold at Disney World, and Bill a Nestlé Delicias Pineapple bar.

Ron, on the other hand was too busy looking at the menu, he didn't know which one to choose. He figured he'd decide after sampling some of Ginny's or Hermione's… or at least trying to before they growled at him to stay away so they could hog it all to themselves.

So, naturally I had him order one of everything.

"And don't even think these will hold me over until lunch," he added.

"Wait 'till he sees the other places to get ice cream," Rachel muttered to Hermione.

Anyways, after finishing their ice creams, they went to enjoy five more Future World attractions, that are sadly no longer in existence. The first of these was called _Horizons_. If you know Disney World's history, you'll remember one attraction called _Carousel of Progress_. Horizons was sort of a sequel. It took people around, showing the ideas that people might have of the 21st century. But sadly it looked more like the future in Stanley Kubrick's _2001: A Space Odyssey_ or _Steven Spielberg's SeaQuest DSV_ , where people could live either on a space station or in an underwater habitat.

For the most part, Harry, Hermione, and their families just thought,

"It's been done."

To the Weasleys, it was more of a head-scratcher. They all started asking questions about what they were seeing on the ride, and Hermione was left in such a state of boredom, she wasn't willing to answer. I'm told many people have a soft spot for this ride, but I was never there to experience it, so I don't know. Is this the thoughts of someone who barely lived in the 1990's, or were those ideas out of date even for their time?

Well, it doesn't matter, I have three more Future World attractions and only three more pages to fit them on, so let's just move right along.

Speaking of which, the next attraction they headed to was called the _World of Motion_. This one was only slightly less boring, and for several reasons. One was that it talked not so much about motion itself, but rather about the history of transportation, from walking on your own two feet up until our modern day planes, trains, and automobiles. Two was that ironically for an attraction called the _World of Motion_ , the only things that seemed to move, aside from the ride vehicles, were the projections on the walls in the background, as opposed to the animatronics in the foreground.

There were some good things about the experience, though. Not only did it give the Weasleys some more exposure on Muggle transportation, but it also didn't leave them asking quite as many questions as before. That all had to do with them listening to the narration. Also, there was one scene where they showed Assyrian people riding animals, such as elephants, camels, and zebras. For Harry, this reminded him of the menagerie back home. For Bill, it reminded of him of his life in Egypt, as well as one other thing. Danny enjoyed it for the latter reason, also.

But I'll talk more about that later, when they get to World Showcase.

The next attraction they went to was called _CommuniCore_. This is where all the technical stuff came into play. I'd be technical about it if I could get any good footage of it, which I couldn't so I can only be so brief here. But I can say this was the attraction that would later become Innoventions. From then on, it would raise even more questions from Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Sirius.

Afterwards, they headed over to the _Wonders of Life_ Pavilion, which, believe me, took some extra research to get into. Not that I couldn't get any good footage this time, but as soon as I found out how many different sections there were to this attraction, I knew I was going to have some trouble coming up with jokes for every single one.

The first thing they decided to do was ride _Body Wars_ to give the Weasleys an idea of what was here. For those of you too young to remember this ride, it was a simulator ride where you were shrunk down to the size of a microbe and taken on a tour of the human circulatory system, while saving another scientist who was investigating a splinter, from being killed by white blood cells.

The Weasleys enjoyed it, even though they were more interested in the ride aspect of it than the educational side, leading to Mr. Weasley asking even more questions, mostly about how muggles make a room move.

Hermione was glad that the attraction still looked real, right down to the splinter, as opposed to those cheap, primitive CG effects she'd seen in the commercials on the in-flight video the Potters had that I only just decided to add in.

The only one that had any real complaints was Lily. Not that she didn't enjoy the ride, but in every other FanFiction story, she's written as either a potions' master or a healer trainee, and anatomical-type stuff is only taught to the former in Harry's universe.

But really, this is coming from Lily's Muggle background and her insistence that they keep Harry in a balance between Muggle stuff and magic.

But I digress.

Afterwards, they noticed a sign which read, _Goofy About Health_ , with Goofy himself rather obviously on the marquee. It turned out, this attraction was mostly just sitting in front of a Toontown-like set where you watched clips of Goofy "engaging" in so-called "healthy day to day activity".

With the way I've made the other attractions out to be, you'd expect some of these characters to embrace the "educational content", but in Goofy's case, I think you'd make an exception. They, well, mostly Ron and Sirius, loved this attraction and they decided that when they got the chance, they'd go into a store and literally race each other to see who got a Goofy hat first.

But, I digress.

Afterwards, they headed over to a short film called _The Making of Me_. Do I even need to explain this attraction to you… other than the fact that it starred Martin Short?

On the side, I could have written Lily and James questioning whether or not this was an appropriate attraction for Sarah, being eleven years old, and only starting at Hogwarts in the Fall. Still, even when I was that age, I had that talk with my father and I think even though Ginny Weasley is now thirteen years old, her parents, well mostly her mother, would be obsessing with her famous-in-the-other-timeline Weasley temper over whether or not she should know, and maybe even her brothers, well all except Bill, would be doing the same and just end up at the receiving end of Ginny's famous-in-the-other-timeline Bat-Bogey Hex.

Besides, if they can say, "We're making babies" to the camera on Kids' TV in Australia without realizing the obvious, I guess anything's possible.

But… I digress.

Don't take this the wrong way, though, that last part actually happened… even though that had absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Anyways, they headed over to the final attraction in the _Wonders of Life_ Pavilion, _Cranium Command_. This was basically a look at a day in the life of a twelve year old boy from the standpoint of his vital organs.

Sound familiar?

If it did to Harry, he'd say to himself,

"It has yet to be done… and exploited to death."

Anyway, after leaving the _Wonders of Life_ Pavilion, the group headed over to the final attraction in Future World, _Journey Into Imagination_. This attraction, as if you don't already know, was hosted by a purple dragon named Figment, and his partner, the Dreamfinder… or perhaps I should call him the Bearded Top Hat Guy, as most people, aside from super-fans of the original attraction never seem to remember his name… as they demonstrate how the imagination works and engages people in the worlds of art, literature, performing, and science.

This sort of family friendly attitude is what we can assume to be what made this attraction so great to many people. The updates, I'm thinking Harry and the others might actually enjoy.

Why? Because the updated version stars Eric Idle, of Monty Python fame. With him giving the attraction a sort of off-the-wall essence, it might well have given that sort of British sense of humor that Harry, Hermione, and their families were all used to.

But once again, this is America, not Britain. We'll save the off-the-wall stuff for an attraction in the park they'll be going to tomorrow.

After disembarking from the attraction, they all ended up getting their picture taken with the Bearded Top Hat Guy… uh, I mean Dreamfinder, who always carried Figment with him everywhere he went. With Figment being a dragon, I think you can guess that Charlie would end up getting attached to him in some way. Never in his life had he ever seen a dragon that could be cute and hopefully cuddly.

After spending a good 10-20 minutes badgering the Dreamfinder with questions, Charlie ran into the gift shop and bought a stuffed Figment doll to carry around on his shoulder. When Bill saw this, he longed for a stuffed doll to carry around on his shoulder, but a different character. As cool as Bill Weasley was, there were some things he had a soft spot for.

But I'll get to that in the next chapter.

For now, everyone was getting hungry again and they decided it was time for lunch. And where better in EPCOT Center to get lunch than in World Showcase, the best place in the Disney World Vacation Kingdom to get "authentic" foreign meals.

But, I'll get to what they're eating in the next chapter, where there'll also be something else for Charlie to buy in a section he'll find particularly interesting.

And that concludes the Potters', Grangers', and Weasleys' adventures in World Showcase with Danny and Rachel.

Next up is their adventures in World Showcase, where Danny hits it off with one of the Weasleys for one thing they have in common.

So stay tuned…


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: EPCOT Center Part III – World Showcase_

The group headed off to World Showcase, to experience the sights and sounds of select nations of the world all in one location. This helped even more to give the essence of a "permanent World's Fair".

The first attraction they visited was Canada. There were some nice trees, shrubs, and fake rock formations, and also some Native American totem poles, which only looked familiar to Ron for having seen Peter Pan with the Potters and Grangers two summers ago.

The only real attraction in the Canada Pavilion was a short film called, _O Canada_ , hosted by Martin Short. It showed off some of the various things in Canada without any real explanations. Those ominous narrations from _Spaceship Earth_ would have helped to make Canada seem more mystical to the Weasleys.

"Not much to do in this country, is there?" Ron muttered.

Still hungry, the group looked around for someplace to eat, and they found a restaurant called, Le Cellier Steakhouse. Harry's parents suggested eating here, but Danny and Rachel denied the request.

"We're not allowed to eat non-Kosher beef or shellfish," Danny explained.

I may have said that in real life you never get anywhere unless you bend the rules a little, but this was one rule Danny and Rachel weren't willing to break.

Anyways, after Canada, the group headed into the United Kingdom Pavilion. Do I even need to talk about our main characters' reactions to this? I could very well have written them to complain about making it look nothing like Britain, but hey, did I ever say I was making this a by-the-numbers Fanfic?

Anyways, this ended up becoming Harry's favorite of the World Showcase Pavilions. Not because it "kinda" reminded him of home. Not because of the fish and chips stands nearby. But for one single solitary element. There was a shop that sold Beatles merchandise almost entirely, and as if this weren't enough, there was a Beatles tribute band playing on a nearby gazebo.

When they saw Harry, Ron, Fred, and George standing together side by side, they jokingly offered them to come up on stage. Wanting to get in on the act, the four boys agreed as they got up and were handed the respective instruments. If you read _Harry Potter and the Unauthorized Adaptation_ , then I think you can expect the way this is going to go.

Anyways, after playing a few songs, the members of the Beatle tribute group shook hands with the boys for a job well done, and the group headed off to lunch. They headed over to a fish and chips stand to get lunch, which made Danny and Rachel a little hesitant.

"You treated us to some of your food," Hermione explained, "Now we can do the same for you."

It turned out Danny and Rachel enjoyed their fish and chips… well, in Danny's case, it was mostly the chips, and were starting to enjoy this so-called "International Cooperation".

After finishing up their fish and chips, the group headed off to the Pavilion that Hermione was just dying to visit. Do I even need to say which one?

Ugh… yes, France.

I don't think I need to point out that she brought her blue beret with her. Only she would dress for such an occasion.

"And she complained about being childish in the other timeline," Harry grumbled.

"I heard that, Harry James Potter!" Hermione teased.

Anyways, Hermione went with her mother and Lily into the various bake shops, filling bags with as many "French" baked goods as they could carry before Hermione disappointingly found no bookshops in the area, and even worse, was almost teasingly dragged into a perfume shop by her mother.

But… That was all made up for when her mother started taking pictures of her in her beret, posing in front of various landmarks, including the Eiffel Tower replica. If you're wondering whether or not Hermione finds her favorite Disney characters in this Pavilion… she doesn't.

She'll meet them soon enough… most likely tomorrow. I'm not just saying that so she won't start complaining again.

The next Pavilion was the one that Bill was looking forward to; the Morocco Pavilion. I think you'd know why if you read _Muggles and their Disney Movies_. It was because _Aladdin_ was his favorite Disney film, and not only did this Pavilion remind him of that film, but also of the adventures he had while working in Egypt. Danny found that out right about now and he and Bill immediately hit it off, especially when he showed Bill some of the pieces in his _Aladdin_ collection.

"You know, I think I'll start a collection like this, myself," Bill decided.

"I can help with that," Danny offered.

When they walked around the Morocco Pavilion, they didn't find much _Aladdin_ memorabilia being sold and the closest thing they found were fezzes. Danny picked one up for Bill, and while he didn't notice, I added the embroidered _Epcot '94_ logo on the front, and Bill's name embroidered on the back in the PT Taj Mahal font. Ever since Danny bought it for him, Bill would not take that fez off his head. When asked why, he simply answered,

"Fezzes are cool."

See what I did there?

Anyways, Danny promised to help him even more tomorrow. Where they were going, there was going to be quite a bit of _Aladdin_ stuff for him to go around.

The next Pavilion they headed to was Japan. Not much can be said here, because aside from the architecture, plants, and pools, the displays about Japanese culture are constantly changing, year after year, and I wasn't able to break into any resources as to what they had back in the Summer of '94. The closest way I could would be to break into the Disney Archives.

What did get some attention, was the anime and manga shop, where copies of anime and manga, along with Japanese character toys could be bought. This was back before _Pokémon_ existed, so some of these were the characters of Osamu Tezuka, considered by many to be the Walt Disney of Japan. Harry picked up a plastic figure of one of Tezuka's characters, _Jungle Emperor Leo_ , better known as _Kimba the White Lion_.

"Remind you of anyone?" Danny asked.

Harry didn't want to say it and thought this was just mere coincidence. He wasn't willing to let anyone nitpick at his favorite Disney film, even if they claim they didn't mean to.

After Japan, they headed over to the land that Danny and Rachel called home; the American Adventure, home to the animatronics show of the same name, taking about America's history, from the Pilgrims' arrival on the Mayflower, to the conflicts between slavery and abolition, to the first push for industrialization and equal treatment of women, and so on and so forth.

During the show, as different historical figures and events were presented, Danny and Rachel had to explain it to the Potters, Weasleys, and Grangers, who tried to pass the explanations to each other as if they were playing telephone. They ended up having to explain it five times over again when the show was over.

If I cared so much about what went on in the other timeline, I'd have Hermione go on lecturing Ron and Harry about equal treatment of other groups in society and them groaning in annoyance at the one-sidedness of her arguments.

But…I digress. My stories will NEVER be about what goes on in the other timeline. So don't forget it. I'll pound it into you if I have to.

After the appropriately titled _American Adventure_ , the group headed into the Italy Pavilion. Danny could only think about one thing as they entered this Pavilion; the food.

As much as he enjoyed… or at least tried to enjoy the fish and chip lunch they had, he was disappointed that he missed his chance to eat pizza here. Harry noticed his disappointment ad made him an offer.

"We'll get pizza tomorrow," he offered. "How's that?"

Danny remembered where they were going tomorrow and shrugged it off.

"What the heck," he decided.

Next came the Germany Pavilion. This was a land that Danny and Rachel insisted on skipping…

...After they took quick a look at the Miniature Train and Village model with a working train. Harry and Hermione sympathized and agreed to skip it, but also so they could witness some of the group's whining over having to skip the Christmas shop and miss their chance for Christmas in July.

After Germany came the China Pavilion. This was the land that Charlie was looking forward to seeing, and I think you can guess why. Everywhere you looked, there wasn't a heart or a hand to hold onto, but Chinese dragons. Some lion dancers even came out, by Danny ended up having to explain the differences between Chinese dragons and Chinese lions.

There was a stall selling Chinese marionettes and Charlie immediately made a dash for a dragon, after remembering to make sure it was a dragon, not a lion. After pulling Danny into demonstrating how they worked, Charlie could not put his marionette down.

Since they already had lunch, he made a note to himself to try some Chinese food while he was visiting Britain. He couldn't imagine how many Chinese restaurants were available in Romania.

After collecting a Chinese Dragon for his Disney Dragon collection, Charlie joined the rest of the group as they headed to the Norway Pavilion. This Pavilion had only one attraction, and it was worth the price of admission; _Maelstrom_. For those of you too young to remember this ride… even though it only closed three years ago, it was a trip in a Viking boat passing through some of Norway's deadliest waters, encountering some of the more dangerous creatures.

"I don't know if that would have put the Black Lake to shame," Sirius wondered.

Hey, I could only be so brief on their reactions to such a classic ride, couldn't I?

While he was figuring it out, the group headed over to the final Pavilion in World Showcase; Mexico. They had dinner reservations at the San Angel Inn inside the Yucatán pyramid, which was also home to the _El Rio del Tiempo_ river ride, as it was before the Three Caballeros took over. It was pretty much the same, except without he aforementioned characters.

It turned out they had to wait awhile for their dinner reservations, so they ended up riding the ride so many times, they got sick of it rather quickly. They forgot all about the annoyance when they finally got to eat. I don't think I need to describe the Weasleys' reaction to Mexican cuisine.

After finishing their meal, the families headed out to the World Showcase Lagoon to enjoy the nighttime fireworks show, _IllumiNations_ , in its original incarnation. This version was more about the countries of the Earth, rather than Earth's past present and future, and rather than original compositions, pieces of classical music were used to represent each country.

As the fireworks blared, Ron noticed Harry and Hermione getting intimately close to each other. He had to smile at his two friends, but one member of the Weasley Family didn't feel so lucky.

As soon as the show was over, the families headed back to the hotel, where they were told to go straight to bed.

"We have to get up early because we're going to a character breakfast tomorrow," Danny explained.

Danny crawled into bed, excited about what tomorrow was going to bring. After seeing Harry and Hermione crawl into bed together, Rachel looked at him like she wanted to do the same.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Not a bad idea," Danny agreed.

Rachel crawled into bed next to Danny and the two of them watched their friends doze off, without any regards to what they'd see tomorrow,

And that caps off the Potters' Grangers', and Weasleys' adventures in EPCOT Center with Danny and Rachel. Tomorrow they head off to the Disney-MGM Studios.

So stay tuned…


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Disney-MGM Studios, Part I – Aladdin's Breakfast Adventure_

The next morning, someone was awoken by someone else jumping on the bed. It was neither Harry nor Hermione, but Danny and Rachel, well actually just Danny. Harry recalled the way Danny woke him up when they went to see _Legend of the Lion King_ at the Magic Kingdom and knew exactly what he was going to do about it…

Especially since he was woken up that way so many times before.

He was jumping on his bed to wake him up…

Harry shouted, "Danny, wake up! You don't want to miss your favourite character breakfast, do you?"

Danny woke up shaking his head, obviously getting in on Harry's act

"Besides, today's the day you get to help Bill start his _Aladdin_ collection," he added.

Danny shook his head even more, now that Harry was starting to tease him about his obsession.

But, he also smiled and said, "It's a good thing I told you about that last night, otherwise you wouldn't get to pounce on me about it to wake me up."

Rachel was already awake because she and Hermione were so excited about today's theme park, for rather obvious reasons.

As soon as Danny was awake, the group met the Weasleys and the rest of the Potters and Grangers down in the hotel lobby. They headed over to a boat dock and waiting station where a boat with a candy-striped too was waiting for them and in a matter of minutes, the families were taken to the Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park.

After passing through the entrance, which was made to resemble the no-longer existent Pan-Pacific Auditorium and a replica of the Crossroads of the World tower with Mickey Mouse on top, the group headed down the Hollywood Boulevard section of the park, made to resemble the famous street and how it looked from the 1930's to the 1950's, and stopped in front of the _Great Movie Ride_ , housed inside a replica of the famous Chinese Theater in Hollywood.

To their right, was the Animation Courtyard, home to various attractions I'll talk about later, after I go into detail about the character breakfast I was so unfortunate to never get the chance to do.

Soon enough, they reached the Soundstage Restaurant, all decked up for _Aladdin's Breakfast Adventure_. Outside was a cart selling various _Aladdin_ merchandise. Bill, still wearing his fez, stared longingly at the cart, until Danny put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take a look after breakfast," he offered.

When they got inside, it looked as if you were walking directly onto the streets of Agrabah, that is, if it were a painfully obvious movie set.

"They did the same thing when _Beauty and the Beast_ came out," Rachel explained to Hermione. "Only then, it looked like were having breakfast in Belle's Village."

Hermione looked crestfallen at the thought of missing out on this, but it gave Harry another idea, especially after Rachel mentioned that she had pictures. I won't tell you the idea in this story, but I will build up to it and write about it later.

Danny was trying to contain himself, but only doing it to try and build Bill's excitement.

"After we eat, we can get a picture of you rubbing the lamp," He decided.

As their name was called, the park guests were surprised to see such a large gathering of people reserved for a character breakfast, especially considering half of them were redheads, but they paid no mind to the attention and were just grateful that the park's Cast Members gladly seated them without any suspicion.

When they were handed the menus, Danny and Rachel knew what to order, but some of the Weasleys were scratching their heads, that is, except for Bill, when they saw that each item on the menu had a character assigned to it.

It read,

 _Aladdin's Breakfast Adventure_

 _ **Aladdin's Royal Omelette**_ _– Omelette filled with mushrooms and Monterrey Jack cheese; a dish fit for a prince._

 _ **Jasmine's Delight**_ _– Fresh fruit-filled crepes with warm vanilla sauce; a royal treat._

 _ **Assorted Meats of Agrabah**_ _– Hickory smoked bacon, pork link sausage, and turkey sausage; all favorites of the villagers of Agrabah._

 _ **Scrambled Eggs "Abu"**_ _– Whole eggs freshly scrambled by our assistant, Abu. He loves this job._

 _ **Magic Carpet Waffle**_ _– Waffles with assorted fruit toppings._

 _ **Jafar's Home-Style Breakfast Potatoes**_ _– They're so good, it's sinister._

 _ **Royal Caravan of Assorted Cereals and Fresh Whole Fruit**_ _– From our Market._

 _ **Coffee, Hot Tea, Orange Juice, Milk**_

After looking over the menu for awhile, Danny suggested he pick the food named after his favorite character. So, Danny, Harry, and Bill all ordered _Aladdin's Royal Omelette_.

Ron and Charlie ordered the _Assorted Meats Of Agrabah_.

"We eat this stuff when we study dragons, back in Romania," Charlie commented. "Got to keep full, you know."

Fred and George both ordered the _Magic Carpet Waffle_ , really as a substitution for the Mickey waffles, and because there were no Genie items on the menu.

All the girls ordered _Jasmine's Delight_ , while Percy ended up ordering the _Scrambled Eggs Abu_ , which was about as basic as it could get. Then again, what do you expect for a character with the personality of Al Gore?

None of the kids wanted to order _Jafar's Home-Style Breakfast Potatoes_ , as it seemed a crime to eat a food named after a villain.

Sirius was disappointed that there was nothing on the menu named after the Genie, as this was his favorite character in the film… even if he couldn't understand half the Genie's jokes. All that went away, though, when the Genie came to their table to pose for pictures. Ron and the Twins got up for a picture, but Sirius ended up hogging the camera. Of course, Ron and the Twins got back at him with a picture with the Genie that involved them hogging the camera also.

While still waiting for their breakfast, Aladdin and Jasmine came to the table, recognizing Danny and Rachel who'd been at the park for one of these breakfast not too long before. Danny and Rachel ended up taking several pictures with them, one with Jasmine clinging to Aladdin's arm and Rachel clinging to Danny's, and another one with Rachel and Jasmine trading places. Harry and Hermione got up to take the same set of pictures with them, before finally taking a picture with all three couples together.

Afterwards, Aladdin and Jasmine started taking pictures separately with the kids at the table. While Jasmine and the girls hogged the camera, Aladdin ended up taking pictures with all the boys at the table separately, except for Percy, who remained in his seat like a stubborn mule. Fred and George thought it'd be a good idea for both of them to take a picture with each of the characters separately, so people couldn't tell who was who. First with the Genie, next with Aladdin, and then with Jasmine, as any picture with her would attract the most catcalls and wolf-whistles.

They knew this was the kind of girl that would make Ron's mouth water… aside from what veela could do.

When Aladdin met Bill, he complimented Bill on his fez before they took some pictures standing back to back with their arms folded.

"Nice hat," he complimented. "Wanna trade?"

As soon as they were served their breakfast, Jafar came to the table. He pretended to reach out his hand to try and sample the food, well mostly _Jasmine's Delight_ , but the girls "slapped" him on the arm so he'd keep his hands off and they could hog it all to themselves.

It's good to throw in a running gag, with the added component of dirty stuff, is it not?

Also, I figured I'd expand upon the moment by taking pictures of Fred and George making fun of Jafar behind his back. And believe me, pictures of them doing it separately made it funnier.

Anyways, as soon as they were finished, the kids were all given buttons which read, _I Had Breakfast with Aladdin_. Bill was the only one that put his button on. He didn't care if it looked childish, not when that was a prefect description for everyone else in my universe, anyway.

Danny took Bill up a flight of stairs, where the lamp was waiting in a setting which resembled the Cave of Wonders. Any of the smaller kids watching thought Bill looked the part with his fez on. After taking a picture, some Cast Members ended up persuading me to send them a copy.

But I digress.

They headed out to the stall selling _Aladdin_ merchandise, where Bill found a stuffed Abu doll with Velcro hands, along with a t-shirt which read, _Aladdin's Breakfast Adventure_ , and had the image of the characters eating at a table with the Genie serving them.

This shirt is rather obviously not real. Honestly, some of these things you have to make up for yourself.

"Maybe I should come to his place more often," Bill thought.

"But that's not all, Bill," Danny added.

He showed Bill a brochure with showtimes for the parade, appropriately titled, _Aladdin's Royal Caravan_. It wasn't until 1:00 pm, but there were tons of other things to do in the park, but I'll talk about those in the next chapter.

And so begins the Potters', Grangers', and Weasleys' day at the Disney-MGM Studios with Danny and Rachel. I hope you enjoyed having breakfast with them… or at least, imagining having breakfast with them if you aren't actually eating breakfast while reading this chapter.

Tune in next time, where you and they will experience all the dazzling wonders of showbiz in one theme park/film and television studio (or at least it was, then).

So stay tuned…


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Disney-MGM Studios, Part II – Animation Courtyard_

After leaving the Soundstage Restaurant, the families decided to explore the Animation Courtyard section of the park, where the restaurant was located.

They started with _Voyage of the Little Mermaid_ , which Sarah and Ginny were looking forward to, for rather obvious reasons. If you've seen how Sarah looks in the cover photos on my other stories, you'll notice her hair is completely red, very much like Ariel's.

Ginny's, on the other hand, looks much more orange, like the rest of the Weasleys. In every other FanFiction, she and the other Weasleys nitpick at how red hair usually isn't that red, but if you really think about it, Ginny identifies with Ariel more than you'd think. She's the youngest of seven children and her parents are more protective of her than any of her elder siblings, all blissfully unaware that she can take care of herself.

Usually I don't care for these comparisons, as they usually turn out sounding very geeky and childish. Take a look at character pages on the Disney Wiki if you know what I'm talking about.

But I digress.

Anyways, if you know _Voyage of the Little Mermaid_ , then I should tell you that _Legend of the Lion King_ at the Magic Kingdom played out similarly. So many of you reading this are too young to remember such a loved attraction.

I can't talk too much about the show for one reason, other than the fact that most people seem to know it well. It's because… frankly it was noticeably shorter than many of the other shows at Disney World. Most of those shows went for thirty minutes, whereas this one only went for seventeen.

I can talk about the experiences in the connecting gift shop called _In Character_ , which sold items related to all the Disney Princesses, not just Ariel, even though the franchise wasn't formally established yet and wouldn't be for another six years.

But, I digress.

Sarah and Ginny spent some time looking through the shop, looking at all the merchandise, and Ginny ended up getting a stuffed Flounder, while Sarah picked up a stuffed Max and an Ariel tiara. She already had the TYCO dolls of Ariel and Eric, and when she looked at the rest of the costume, she decided it wouldn't really fit.

Rachel and Hermione were scouting for _Beauty and the Beast_ stuff, well, mostly Hermione was, it seemed to me that Rachel had more _Beauty and the Beast_ stuff than she really needed. I could have just wrote them seeing the _Beauty and the Beast_ show and then going to a little cart on the side which sold stuff, but I figured getting it out of this store would be funnier.

Most of what Hermione saw were either t-shirts, plastic figures like the ones Rachel had gotten her in Florida before, plush toys, and a costume. She ended up getting a stuffed Beast like the one Rachel let her sleep with, along with a t-shirt with the logo for the _Beauty and the Beast_ show, and a Belle tiara. The costume, she knew wouldn't fit her.

Rachel ended up getting a Belle tiara also, to further signify her friendship with Hermione.

"I also had a Belle costume," she explained. "It doesn't really fit anymore."

"I could say the same thing about my Aladdin costume," Danny added, "It wasn't one of the ones they have here, though. Those were all made for a bunch of three to five year olds."

Afterwards, the group headed over to the _Magic of Disney Animation_ attraction. For those of you too young to remember, this started out as a working animation studio. Here, they animated several minutes of all their films from _The Little Mermaid_ to _The Lion King_. Some of the animation for Ariel and Belle was done here, as was all the animation for Jasmine, as well as twenty minutes of _The Lion King_ , including the _I Just Can't Wait to Be King_ song. They'd go on to animate whole films here later.

It started as they were seating in a theater, where they were shown a film called _Back to Neverland_ , where Robin Williams and Walter Cronkite showed how an animated film was created. To do that, they animated Robin Williams as one of the Lost Boys from _Peter Pan_ and had him face off against Captain Hook. This made the attraction enjoyable for both Ron and Sirius, especially since Robin Williams wore the same outfit that the Genie wore at the end of _Aladdin_ , including the Goofy hat and yellow Hawaiian shirt.

If I had half a mind, I'd write Ron into the film in Robin Williams' place, but if I did, I'd just end up filling the whole chapter.

"I need to get me-self that outfit," Sirius muttered to himself.

After seeing the film, they headed to see where the magic happened. There were tons of people drawing each scene, frame by frame and hand painting each individual background. The studio was bigger than how a Wizarding animation studio looked…

That's right, in my universe, the Wizarding World has cartoons too. But here, the characters could just jump off the page and come alive…

… Literally.

Once they're colored and taken off the page, they're taken to a hospital-like machine where the voice is inserted "surgically". From there, they can just jump into flat background paintings and just film themselves acting in them, I got the idea to do that from _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_.

But… I digress. This story is about Disney, and I'm already making fun of another Warner Bros. property.

Afterwards, they headed off to the Backstage Tour, where the tram shuttle entrance was right next door. In those days, the tour showed you other things, like costumes and sets being made, and the houses used for exterior shots in movies and TV shows, like _Ernest Saves Christmas_ and _Golden Girls_.

But who am I kidding? Most of you are too young to remember these movies and shows, anyway.

The Catastrophe Canyon with the earthquakes, and the Water Effects section with the boat were still there. The Streets of America section was part of the tour also, and it was even used for filming, only then, it was called New York Street. It had the Washington Square Arch, police lines, and even real cars used in it. If you were lucky enough, you might even see a movie or show being filmed there.

I'd be lucky if I could find out what movies were filmed there and when.

But most important of all, it was on this tour that they passed the Earful Tower, the park's water tower with Mickey Mouse ears. This was the park's symbol, as it was back before the giant Sorcerer Hat existed.

If I've bored you with all these attraction-type details, I'll give your this; when the park opened, the tour was longer, and the tram shuttles stopped so people could walk around and see what there was to see. This made the tour go for two whole hours. If I thought it were that funny, I'd have Mr. Weasley running around in his curiosity like a kid at Christmas, with Ron following him.

"That'd be something to see," Harry remarked.

You're probably wondering why I'm going into too much detail about some of the attractions here, and not talking enough the characters.

Well, get this, may of you reading this are too young to remember these attractions, so how can I come up with jokes for every single one?

Anyways, when the tour was over, the group headed over to _The Great Movie Ride_ , to do something more people would remember, and would sound slightly less boring.

But keep in mind, though, many of the movies shown in this ride are movies you've never seen, apart from _Mary Poppins_ , _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , and _The Wizard of Oz_. For some of you, maybe even _Fantasia_.

I was having some trouble thinking up a way to throw the characters into this ride, but I just came up with something at the last minute; to unsuspectingly throw Danny into the driver's seat and have him narrate the whole attraction… except for the parts where he didn't.

The musical films only got interesting when they were all glitzy and showy, like in _Footlight Parade_ , the first movie on the ride. They only got the concept of _Singin' in the Rain_ from the trailer they'd watched while waiting for the ride. _Mary Poppins_ brought memories back for Lily and Jane, but the Weasleys just looked as if they hadn't seen it. If I had the right mind, I'd have them watch the movie in a forced sitting.

When they got to the Gangster films, it got kind of scary, not because of the gang warfare, but because Danny seemed to leave the ride vehicle. He gave them a "comforting" look.

"It's all part of the act," he promised.

This was an act that Mrs. Weasley wasn't too sure about, even if she was learning to enjoy herself here.

When they got to the Westerns, though, it got confusing, as those were never quite as big over in the UK.

When they passed through the _Alien_ section of the ride, it got interesting and Rachel, Harry, and Hermione made note to show this to the Weasleys. This was a film that Mrs. Weasley wasn't willing to sit through.

After they passed the scene from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , it was time for the gangster that raided the ride vehicle to make his dramatic exit, after trying to steal a precious jewel from the alter of Anubis. When Danny took off the cloak he was wearing while standing there, it led everyone else badgering him with questions.

"Like I said," he explained "It's all part of the act."

After passing through the snake-guarded mummies' crypt, and ignoring a pale-faced Mrs. Weasley, they passed through scenes from _Tarzan the Ape-Man_ and _Casablanca_ before being whisked away to the Land of Oz by the Sorcerer Mickey from _Fantasia_.

After a close encounter with the Wicked Witch of the West, the group made their way out as the Munchkins started singing, and Sirius swore he'd never get their song out of his head. After passing the famous scene of the Oz quartet reaching the Emerald City, they were brought before a screen which showed a montage clips from other films, not seen in the ride.

Danny, Harry, and Bill got excited when they saw clips of their favorite Disney films in the montage. _Aladdin_ may or may not have actually been in the montage, I just read that off Wikipedia years ago and thought it had to be in the montage sometime, so naturally I just threw it in.

But… … I digress.

As they walked out, they were discussing their fascination with some of those movies, and their confusion with others, particularly the Westerns,

"To tell you the truth," Danny commented, "I never understood them, myself."

And that concludes Part II of their day at the Disney-MGM Studios. Next time, they'll be experiencing all the wonders on the other side of the park.

So stay tuned…


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Disney-MGM Studios, Part III – Echo Lake_

After exiting the _Great Movie Ride_ , the group headed over to the Echo Lake section of the park.

The first stop was the ABC TV Theater, home of the _Superstar Television_ show. For those of you too young to remember this, it was here that you'd be put into costume and filmed on a replica set of a TV show, like _I Love Lucy_ or _Gilligan's Island_ , or even some more recent shows like _Cheers_ or _Home Improvement_. While it was filmed, they'd edit your footage together with footage from the show and make it look like you were really there. You'd either watch the action on the stage, or look at the television monitors above and see the footage edited together.

It was just like being in a live studio audience… only slightly less expensive, except when it wasn't.

I was having so much trouble coming up with a way to insert the characters into this. Then again, I think you people reading this can expect that from a chapter taking about a nearly thirty year old attraction that most of you have never even heard of until you read about it.

Also, it didn't help that I couldn't find any good footage of what this show was like, at least from the viewpoint of someone in the audience.

Then again, I think you can expect that for the reasons I've discussed with you, like thirty seconds ago.

but after some deep abstract thinking, I've hopefully come up with something; I'll insert Dora into the scene from _I Love Lucy_ where she and Lucy are wrapping candies on an assembly line. This can only result in her crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Ha ha, very funny," she growled through her teeth.

After exiting the theater, Dora looked at Remus.

"You were just winding me up, weren't you?" she spat.

"You teased me about the coonskin cap," Remus chuckled. "Oh, and weren't you the one who dragged me to the Carousel?"

"Oh, you," Dora giggled.

I can see some of you are happy that I gave some more time to the characters, and it was a good thing, too. I needed something to fill this first page.

Afterwards, the family headed over to the _Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular_. They arrived just in the nick of time, no doubt thanks to me, that the hosts were asking for volunteers. I figured that some of these characters would have to get involved in the show in order for me to make this seem less like a commercial for the park, and I figured it'd only work for the more naïve set.

And who do you think that was?

Yep, the Weasleys.

I figured I'd write Bill becoming fascinated by _Indiana Jones_ , for obvious reasons, and making a note to himself to explore this franchise later.

He'd start by raising his hand and dragging all his siblings into doing the same…

Or perhaps, I shouldn't say he dragged them in, after all, it seemed like the Weasleys to go up for anything with a little action… well, all except Percy. I think you can expect how he feels about all this, especially with the thought of having to wear such a ridiculous costume.

I could have written Molly and Arthur into the picture, especially since it'd bring out a lot of laughs from Arthur's curiosity and Molly's adventurous side, but unfortunately, I figured there wouldn't be much of a role for them in the show anyway.

Hey, I say I can do whatever the goddamn hell I want to, but unfortunately even I've got to give myself parameters. Fortunately, I ignore the rules enough and only give myself boundaries when I want to.

Why? Remember what I said before.

Still, there's no need for me to address this, I just need something to fill this whole second page without having to watch a video of the show again to get the info I needed. I've only seen the show once or twice.

Hey, the laziness is partially where the humor in these stories come from, isn't it?

After the show, the rest of the Weasleys... well all except Percy… made note to discover the _Indiana Jones_ movies with him, once again, for reasons I've talked about before.

But Bill's fascination didn't stop there. After the show, they headed out to a little cart nearby selling _Indiana Jones_ stuff. Bill took a look around at what they had and found something that caught his fancy; an _Indiana Jones-_ style fedora.

I could very well have added a whip to the cart for Bill to buy, honestly I'm not sure if they sold those aside from the Electronic Sound Effects kind put out when _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ came out, and I thought it'd be funny if he carried one around like a weapon of choice.

But I figured it'd also be funny to some degree if he bought the hat and went back and forth trying to decide whether he should wear it or the fez.

The group then noticed a large sculpted dinosaur coming out of the water and went over to take a look. It was an ice cream stand called _Dinosaur Gertie's Ice Cream of Extinction_ , modeled after the first popular cartoon short, _Gertie the Dinosaur_. It was early in July, so it was particularly hot, especially since they were in central Florida.

Naturally, they saw a long line of kids and their parents waiting to get ice cream and some of them groaned at having to wait so long to get ice cream, especially Ron.

I've got half a mind to write this so that when they get to the front, there'll be no ice cream left.

"Hey!" Ron shouted.

Just kidding.

You know what? I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll write this faster so that it'll look like you're watching the line move in fast forward before our characters finally get to the front. But unfortunately, when they got there, they were all out.

Not kidding this time.

Fortunately, the characters haven't forgotten what I can do, and I wrote it so the stand had a fresh load of ice cream waiting, all the while making the Cast Members forget that it just magically appeared there.

Danny, Hermione, and unfortunately Percy ended up getting vanilla, Rachel, Fred, and George got swirl, and all the other kids got chocolate, except for Ron who ended up getting a Mickey's Premium Ice Cream Bar. He loved them too much when he tried them to pass it up.

Still, that didn't stop him from doing you know what, and the girls doing the rest.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Rachel wondered.

Well, the answer to that question was plain and simple…

Yes…

Yes he does, usually whenever someone pulls him away from his meal.

Didn't expect me to try and fill a whole page with them getting ice cream, did you?

Anyways, after eating their ice cream, the families headed over to _Star Tours_. Do I even need to tell you about James and Sirius's reactions when they got there? The Weasleys were also excited because whenever they visited the Potter house, they watched the movies with Harry, James, and Sirius tons of times.

But that wasn't all. When _Star Wars_ was first released in the UK, James and Sirius bought all the toys and enchanted them so they could do all their tricks, but with more realistic effect, like in the movie. So the action figures had light-up lightsabers and blasting blasters, and the spaceships could really fly and shoot realistic laser blasts.

But that wasn't even the best part. The best part was that they were enchanted so they could do all this without batteries.

When Harry was old enough, James and Sirius magically made copies of all the toys so he could have his own to play with, while they still played with theirs.

If you know James Potter and Sirius Black, as Marauders or not, they were just a couple of big kids, so playing with _Star Wars_ toys wasn't too far off for them, especially when they got to the gift shop after the ride, where, naturally, Fred and George joined them in their childish camaraderie.

You'd understand their fascination and get a summary of the ride if you read Chapter 3 in this story.

Anyways, after the ride, the families headed over to the Sci-Fi Dine in Theater, where they had a 12:00 lunch reservation. In case you don't know, this restaurant is build to look like a 1950's Drive-In movie theater, where you could park your car and watch.

It felt almost as if you were really outdoors, even if there were soundstage rigs up on the ceiling. While looking at the menus, Danny and Rachel were slightly disappointed about not being able to order burgers from here.

While the rest of the group ended up getting burgers, fries, and milkshakes, Danny and Rachel ended up ordering something else…

"They make good Macaroni & Cheese here," he stayed with his mouth full.

That was something the two of them could have fries and a milkshake with… even though they sadly didn't like milkshakes as much… at least Danny didn't.

Anyways, after spending forty-five minutes eating and looking at cheap B-movie effects on a large screen, the families picked up the check and headed outside, where everyone was lined up on the curb, waiting for something special to start.

What could it be, you ask.

If you haven't figured it out yet, it's yours to find out in the next chapter.

So stay tuned…


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Disney-MGM Studios, Part IV – Aladdin's Royal Caravan_

It was 12:55 p.m. and the families saw all the park guests lined up on the curb, as if they were waiting for a parade to start. If you haven't guessed yet, then listen to this announcement by a familiar, scratchy voiced parrot called,

"Five minutes left. That's right, only five minutes until _Aladdin's Royal Caravan_ dances through the Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park. So, if you wanna see your favorite characters from the film… what do they mean 'favorite characters'? _I'm_ their favorite character! Me! Iago the Parrot! And _I_ will make a special guest star appearance in the finale…"

Danny, Harry, and Bill all looked at each other and thought,

"Yeah, he's going to get annoying."

Anyways, the families took their seats… or would have if there were anyplace left to sit, honestly they felt more comfortable standing, anyway… and waited for the next five minutes, which, to Danny, would have felt like hours on end, if he were four or five, but when you're at Disneyland or Disney World shouldn't matter, honestly everyone feels like a little kid again when they go there, which they're clearly supposed to.

But I digress.

For those of you too young to remember this parade, and I imagine most of you reading this are, I'll give you the whole run-through before you go to check it out on YouTube.

The parade began as a gong rang and a fanfare was blown, signaling the start of the Prince Ali song. Naturally, I think this can make you guess that this whole parade was modeled after the parade scene in _Aladdin_.

The Genie came walking down the street in the same drum major costume he had in the film. He was followed by a group of scimitar dancers all dressed in red and carrying golden swords. They showed Prince Ali's great strength.

Next came a giant inflated Genie surrounded by treasures from the Cave of Wonders, including a giant lamp with smoke coming out of the tip.

Danny and Bill had to admit this one looked even more tempting to rub than the one in the restaurant… don't take that the wrong way.

"He's going to show up in this parade a lot, isn't he?" Sirius asked.

Danny shook his head yes, and Sirius's face grew until he was holding on a cartoonishly huge smile. To give myself a few extra laughs I had Fred and George do the same.

It was proven that the Genie would show up more as the inflated one was followed by the Genie's legs walking down the street.

That's right, the Genie's legs were walking down the street with his top half separate. Naturally, this made Sirius and the Twins laugh harder. Fred and George in particular imagined the Genie saying,

"Sometimes I feel like I'm going to pieces."

But, I digress.

Then came a couple of tall Golden Camels carried by some mechanical guys with turbans. They showed Prince Ali's fabulous wealth.

If you've been to Disney World anytime within the last fifteen years, you'll recognize these camels from The Magic Carpets of Aladdin. Notice I said 'the last fifteen years'. I think that's enough to make you realize that this ride didn't exist yet.

Also, as camels usually do, they spit, and there was one person in our crowd who seemed worthy of such humiliation. Percy just watched the whole thing, looking as neutral as ever. Danny and Rachel were standing in front of him, but as the camels turned their heads, they got out of the way.

I'm sure you're _totally clueless_ as to where this is going…

Ugh… the camel spit landed in Percy's face. You may recall such a scene from an episode of Full House, but unlike that story, it played out funnier in this story. The other kids were laughing at Percy as he wiped the water form his face, looking as dry as possible, but some of the kids couldn't help but wonder if that was a smile or a laugh he was hiding there.

The camels were followed by a marching band with head scarves and ridiculously tall striped fezzes.

Hermione pretended to get cynical and asked, "Why do they need instruments if they clearly play the pre-recorded song over the…"

But before she could finish, Harry got in on the act,

"Hermione Jane Granger, don't you dare question the logic behind this scenario! This is _Aladdin_!"

You may be wondering why Harry is coming to the defense of _Aladdin_ , as opposed to _Lion King,_ but I've written Harry joining up with Bill and Danny, so I think you can guess that he was doing this for the consideration of a friend.

But… I digress. I needed some kind of joke to write about the marching band, as well as a way to off-awkward that moment.

Then came the gorilla helium balloon, just like the one in the film, only scaled down, and tied down with a bunch of cargo, including a chest with the Genie's head popping out of it. At the bottom was a crate with a stamp on it, which read,

 _SPECIAL DELIVERY to: Princess Jasmine – Agrabah, Arabia._

Hermione and Rachel looked at this stamp and couldn't help but imagine Harry and Danny as their Princes each bringing them a special delivery like this.

Rachel imagined Danny and herself as rulers of the newly reestablished Kingdom of Atarah that Danny's great grandfather Herschel made up when he came to America from Russia and that Danny had been making illustrations about for the past few weeks.

Hermione imagined herself and Harry as rulers of a newly-rebuilt Camelot and Harry surprising her at her birthday ball. If you thought this seemed rather girlish on Hermione's part, remember, even Hermione, especially in the other timeline, was a sucker for romantic nonsense.

This gave her expectations towards her birthday during the upcoming school year,

After this float came a giant stuffed camel with a bathtub on its hump with a sign which said, _Hotel Agrabah_ , and the Genie taking a bath in it.

I have absolutely no other words to say about that.

Then came a float with a sign which read,

 _The Agrabah Chamber of Commerce welcomes Prince Ali_ ,

And all the street performers from the movie were riding it, including the snake charmers, the sword swallowers, and all the rest.

Everyone thought that unlike the last float, which was added for purely comedic purposes, this float literally served no purpose other than that one touch of comedy left by the sign.

Fortunately, the next segment of the parade got interesting, especially for Ron. This float was followed by the Genie again, leading a troupe of harem dancing girls. They showed Prince Ali's great taste.

When Harry saw this, he nudged Ron in the side.

"Makes your mouth water, doesn't it?" He teased.

Normally, you'd expect Hermione to not be pleased about Harry joking about that, but here, she was too busy laughing at Ron's reaction.

Ron's eyes were wide open seeing all those girls in their golden costumes with their belly buttons showing. Fred and George were having a similar reaction, but Ron kept pushing them out of his way to get a closer look.

But what was really funny about that, at least to the dancing girls, was that Fred and George kept popping back into view one at a time, they couldn't tell who was who.

"At least they'll die laughing," Hermione joked.

Anyways, following the dancing girls came the Grand Finale… well, part of it, anyway; Abu the Elephant was looming over the streets with Prince Ali and Princess Jasmine perched at the top, waving to the park guests. When they saw Danny and Rachel, along with everyone else, they waved, leaving us to realize that they were the same Aladdin and Jasmine from breakfast.

"They know you guys well," Harry commented.

"Of course they do," Danny reasoned. "I'm their biggest fan."

After this, came the other part of the finale; Jafar was pushing a street cleaner, as punishment for his dastardly deeds, and Iago kept popping out of the sweeper every few seconds. When he saw the group, he made the "I'm Watching You" gesture, mostly at Fred and George.

"Maybe he didn't like the pictures you took behind his back," Danny teased.

The parade ended with a sign with a picture of the Genie on it, which read,

 _I'm Outta Here!_

After the sign passed, people started getting up and filling the streets to move onto other parts of the park to spend the day.

And that was _Aladdin's Royal Caravan_ , I hope I've given you a good visual sense, along with the characters' reactions, and that you head to YouTube to check it out.

Join us in the next chapter, as Harry and the others headed for the New York Street section of the park to enjoy the few, but still entertaining attractions they had there.

So stay tuned…


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: Disney-MGM Studios, Part V – New York Street_

As soon as the parade was over, the families started looking for other attractions. There were only a few attractions left to fill the rest of the day, and this time, they were headed over to the New York Street, section where there were really only three choices.

Their first stop was another attraction that so many of them were looking forward to; Jim Henson's _MuppetVision 3D_.

All three of the Marauders were die-hard Muppet fans. It was in 1977 when Lily and James started going out that Lily introduced James to _The Muppet Show_ , which was in its second season at the time. After watching his first episode, starring Elton John, he found himself glued to the television set… literally.

Naturally, he introduced Sirius to the show… need I say more? Remus found himself laughing too, and all three of them were fans ever since… even if they had no idea who any of the celebrity guests were… that they'd find out about over the next seventeen years from when Lily and James got married, up until this time.

Now, the Elton John episode could be their favorite episode for a reason… that reason being that they were constantly making fun of how Elton John always dressed so flamboyantly whenever he came up onstage, and also, it gave them a chance to laugh at Sam the Eagle for being such a stick in the mud, and reminding them of certain other characters in this world I'm not going to mention by name.

But I digress.

They loved the show so much, they saw all the Muppet movies on the big screen, bought all the Muppet toys and enchanted them to come alive, and even made copies for Harry to play with when he was old enough.

Even Fred and George thought the Muppets were too good to pass up.

Enough said, don't you think?

It made me want to write another story called _Muggles and their Disney Movies – The Prequel_ , and write about the characters seeing all these movies before Harry and his friends started at Hogwarts, from all the acquired properties which had not officially been acquired yet, including _Star Wars_ , _Indiana Jones_ , and the _Muppet_ films, along with all the other Disney animated films, including _Cinderella_ , _The Little Mermaid_ , and so on and so forth.

But, I digress.

They got the same kind of excitement when watching the show, and I can't say much else because you all know it too well.

But I can say that one scene during the Pre-Show video got the most laughs; Rizzo the Rat came in dressed as Mickey Mouse and humming the _Mickey Mouse Club_ theme song, until Sam the Eagle saw through the gimmick.

"You are not Mickey Mouse, you're a rat!"

"Oh, rat schmat!" Rizzo retorted. "Besides, they're tourists. What do they know?"

As soon as the show was over, they headed over to another section of the park, where there used to be an outdoor, live action Muppet show playing, called _Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses_ , only instead of puppets, there were people in Muppet costumes.

Sounds creepy, huh?

Even before that, there was another Muppet show, called _Here Come the Muppets_ , that used all the same costumes. It was eventually replaced by Voyage of the Little Mermaid.

Still creepy? Well, you'll never know, you're probably too young to remember… unless you search it on YouTube, which I doubt you'll want to, as I'm sure this has already placed a disturbing image in your head.

But… I digress.

After some rather childish camaraderie in the nearby Muppet Gift Shop, which I won't go into full detail about, I honestly think you already know what to expect, they headed over to do one other attraction on New York Street; the _Honey I Shrunk the Kids Movie Set Adventure._

For those of you too young to remember this attraction, it was a playground built to look the backyard scene from _Honey I Shrunk the Kids_.

For those of you too young to remember this movie, it was about a group of kids who get shrunk by a shrink ray and have to get their parents' attention get back to their normal size. They'd have to cross through their backyard, avoiding lawnmowers and dangerous insects, including ants or bees. Doesn't seem like much, but when you're tiny, it makes all the difference.

If you have even a vague memory of this, it was probably because your parents thought it was a good place for you to run around and play in for a few hours during the day.

Harry, Danny, and the rest of the kids were obviously older than the intended age for it, but they looked around and had to admire the scale of the place. But what really got them going was when came to a section with a water hose. While he wasn't looking, Harry was hit by the water and when he found out, he saw Hermione laughing. Looking to get sweet revenge, he splashed some water at her.

"Harry James Potter, you did not just splash me!" She mock scolded.

Another water fight, or as much of a water fight as they could do in this place, ensued, and sure enough, all the other kids had to get involved. And yes, even Percy couldn't avoid this after that little scene at the _Aladdin_ parade.

After spending some time here, he kids headed over to see something they'd never expected to see at a Disney Park; the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. That's right, the Ninja Turtles had a character greeting spot here, along with April O'Neil. They even drove out in their Party Wagon van.

I'd like to say that one or some of these characters were Ninja Turtles fans, but I couldn't decide which ones. I'd say they had all the action figures, and more merchandise than anyone could count, right down to the Hostess cream-filled Ninja Turtle pies.

Anyway, after taking a few pictures with the Ninja Turtles and April, the families headed over to the Backlot Theater on New York Street, where _Beauty and the Beast – Live on Stage_ was playing at the time. When it first opened, it was playing in the same theater as it does now, but in September of 1993, it was moved to this theater, so the Sunset Boulevard section of the park and the _Twilight Zone Tower of Terror_ could be built.

I think because of that, you can guess that they won't be riding the _Tower of Terror_ in this story, as it wouldn't be open for another week and a half. If you're wondering why Ginny has a Tower of Terror t-shirt in the cover photo, I couldn't figure out what else she'd wear on this trip, and I didn't get my statistics straight until the last minute.

But… … I digress.

I don't think I even need to tell you about Hermione and Rachel watching the show and bouncing up and down in their seats like a couple of five year olds, as opposed to a thirteen and fourteen year old. Also, I had them get out of their seats, grab Harry and Danny by the hand and waltz with them when Belle and the Prince waltzed together.

Three things happened that proved I couldn't spare Harry from such embarrassment;

One… an eleven year old red headed terror was sitting in the audience laughing hysterically. Now Danny and Rachel knew how he felt.

Two… they attracted more attention from the parents with video cameras than the show did.

And three… at the very end, they were all brought up onstage where the girls were each given a rose.

Also, I should point out that once the show was over, Hermione tried to pull Harry back in to see the show again, until they were told that this was the last performance of the day.

It was getting late and I figure what happens next should do Hermione's disappointment over, for a little while.

Night fell… in a spectacular dramatic effect, the sky turned dark, and the stars instantly faded in. I should tell you, though, that Fantasmic didn't exist yet either, and wouldn't open for another four years.

So I'm sure this leaves you wondering something what happened at night in those days? Well, like any great Disney Theme Park, there was a fireworks display over the park's designated central landmark, in this case, it was the Chinese Theater that housed the _Great Movie Ride_. The fireworks show was titled, Sorcery in the Sky, and described in vacation planner videos as "the perfect end to a magical day at the movies". You probably think that way about Fantasmic, and frankly I thought the same before writing this, too.

But much to my surprise… we're all totally right.

Not that _Sorcery in the Sky_ was that bad, but I think we can all agree that Fantasmic has clearly always been, and will always be, much more spectacular.

The show itself was basically just some fireworks blazing above the Chinese Theater as the theme music from various movies played, including _Over the Rainbow_ from _The Wizard of Oz_ , the title song from _Singin' in the Rain_ , and _Chim-Chim-Cheree_ from _Mary Poppins_ , along with the title themes from _Star Wars_ and _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

Also, the _Chariots Of Fire_ theme by Vangelis played, leading to Harry and Hermione nudging Danny and Rachel in the side and grinning. Danny and Rachel, though, kind of shrugged it off as the show closed with a medley from _Fantasia_ , and a giant inflatable Sorcerer Mickey emerged, the only thing that was out of the ordinary for a Disney fireworks show. To Danny it looked like something out of a commercial for _Walt Disney's World on Ice_ (as that's what _Disney on Ice_ was called back then). To anyone else in the Wizarding World, it would have looked terrifying.

If you were born after 1998, you may think there are some attractions that I missed. Well, the ones you're probably thinking of didn't exist yet, and some of those movies might not have either.

Anyways, as soon as the fireworks show was over, the families headed back to the hotel, where Danny and Harry were given updates as to what would happen the next day.

"Everyone get to bed!" they called. "We've got another character breakfast tomorrow."

The next day, they were headed off to the Magic Kingdom, and where do you think they were having this character breakfast? If you haven't guessed, you'll figure out in the next chapter.

And that ends the Potters', Grangers', and Weasleys' day at the Disney-MGM Studios with Danny and Rachel. Tune in next time, where Harry, Hermione, Danny, and Rachel introduce the Weasleys to all the wonders of the Magic Kingdom...


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25: The Magic Kingdom Part II – King Stefan's Banquet Hall_

An early morning mist hung over the hotel grounds and the kids were still asleep. You may be expecting one of the kids to wake all the other ones up by now. If Dora were a little girl right now, she'd break into the hotel room and jump on everyone's beds, excited at the prospect of getting to meet Cinderella.

Dora heard me write that and didn't mind if she did.

Today was the day the group was going to the Magic Kingdom to have breakfast in Cinderella Castle at _King Stefan's Banquet Hall_ , which later became _Cinderella's Royal Table_. I only found out at the last minute that this character breakfast would only come around in a couple of years, around the time the restaurant would be renamed. But frankly, I thought here, I could make an exception to the faithfulness rule.

I don't even need to tell you why.

Also, I went to this character breakfast myself a number of times in the past, before some of you were born. Back then, there were more characters around than just the Princesses. Some of which would naturally get Danny, Bill, and some of the mothers excited.

"I can't wait to see Peter Pan!" Lily shouted.

"I can't wait to see Mary Poppins!" Jane exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see Aladdin…" Bill started.

"…Again!" Danny finished.

Anyways, as soon as the got there, they all took a picture in front of the flowered face of Mickey Mouse, which looked even more amusing, now that there was a whole family of redheads accompanying them, and headed under the bridge into the park.

Harry saw that the _Legend of the Lion King_ banner was still there, as it was only three days after the attraction opened, and he couldn't wait to bring the Weasleys in to see this. He was even more pleased to see that the window displays in the Emporium were still up, too.

"They'll usually keep these up for awhile," Danny explained. "I remember how glad I was to see the _Aladdin_ displays up twice in a row when I came here this year and last year."

The families gathered for three more pictures in front of Cinderella Castle; one with just the kids, one with just the parents, and another one with them all together. Believe me, it was enough of a problem getting a picture with either twelve kids (Count them, Harry, Hermione, Danny, Rachel, Sara, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George) or nine adults (Count them, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Paul, Jane, Molly, and Arthur), let alone that whole group of twenty-one people.

It'll be just as hard to write about all of them getting pictures with each and every one of the characters. You remember how hard it was for me to write about the _Aladdin_ character breakfast, and Fred and George's antics won't make it any easier.

Anyways, they headed towards the castle and headed to the back, where the entrance to the restaurant was. They found a line of small children waiting to get a picture taken with Snow White and unnamed Prince that mysteriously showed up in the film without any explanation. It's bad enough that they don't even give him a proper name. While the Weasley boys headed for a nearby suit of armor to pose for a picture, Harry ended up being dragged by Hermione into the line to get a picture taken with Snow White... much to the amusement of Sarah. Danny and Rachel followed to join them.

Ginny, on the other hand stared at the two couples, longingly. Well, mostly at Harry. I figured, even if this timeline was different than the original, she'd still retain her likings for Harry, but this time, for totally different reasons. Now that he was a member of _The Seekers_ in this timeline, she'd have an excuse to have a crush on him.

But I digress.

Soon enough, the families' names were called and they were all brought up into the restaurant and seated. I could try and talk about whatever they were ordering, but I figured writing about their experiences with the characters would be funnier.

I'll start with Cinderella. Do I even need to mention Dora's reaction? If you were a muggle and heard her screaming, you'd think she were having a panic attack. If you were a witch or wizard, you'd think she were a five year old girl made to look like a grown woman with Polyjuice Potion. If you were reading this and were either a die-hard Potter or Disney fan, you'd think it was just a natural fan reaction.

I think you can tell that lots of pictures will be taken here.

The next to come out were Peter Pan and Wendy. Ron and Lily each had a separate, but still humorous experience with these characters.

Ron was the first of them to get up to take a picture.

"Hey, nice hair!" Peter complimented. "All you need now is one of these."

He pointed to his hat, and I imagine you giggling at the thought of Ron wearing a _Peter Pan_ hat, particularly one sold at Disney World, with the logo sticker on it, looking about as juvenile as those cowboy hats with the plastic Sheriff insignia on them, made specifically for three to five year olds.

But, I digress.

When Lily stood up, Peter grabbed her by the arm for reasons I'm sure you haven't guessed even if you weren't thinking "red hair".

"Come fly away with me, to be my second mother in Never Land!" he begged.

Wendy comedically put her hands on her hips when she heard that.

"Trust me, Wendy is the mother you need," Lily reassured him.

Here, Wendy smiled again for reasons I'm sure you'll understand in a heartbeat if you've become initiated with both my universe and the original.

Then, Mary Poppins came to the table. I wasn't sure how to write in Jane's reaction to this, other than that she grabbed Dora, and the other two mothers in to take the picture. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin her big moment, but then again, why should it? This was a heartwarming nostalgic moment for all the magical ladies gathered for the picture… even if half of them missed out on the nostalgia that was _Mary Poppins_.

If you're confused when I say half the magical ladies, counting Lily, Dora, and Mrs. Weasley, then I'm pretty sure that you've forgotten what Mary Poppins can do.

"But I never explain anything," she reminds us.

That's right; "Us", as in you, me, every character in this story, and all who read it, including that guy over there with the funny hat.

But… I digress.

Afterwards, Belle came to the table. I don't think I need to explain anything that happened at that moment.

"Your stories can be predictable sometimes," Harry tells me, as Danny looks up, confused, while their girlfriends have a ball with their favorite Disney Princess, and acting like a couple of five year olds.

Hey, can I help it if I like these predictable moments? It's where the sentimentality comes from, and that's why so many people love the Disney formula, and always look back and share these moments with their families.

Don't you agree? If you don't, then you're probably in serious need of a higher education.

I can say that this Belle seemed to recognize them from the day before. She had to be the same one that performed in the _Beauty and the Beast_ show. If that's not predictable, then their experiences with the last two characters will be.

Finally, Aladdin and Jasmine came to the table. Do I even need to tell you about Danny and Bill's reactions? Well, mostly Danny's?

I didn't think so.

But I should say, if any of you are somewhat weirded out, that Bill's interest in _Aladdin_ , while keen to some degree, wasn't quite as intense as Danny's, as he was much older and had more of a sense of responsibility, having already finished school, gone on to get a job, and left the country as a way to get his mother concerned.

But still, he saw the whole _Aladdin_ film and Disney World trip as a chance to kick back and have some fun, all the while acting like a little kid again.

And don't we all?

Anyways, Belle seemed to recognize Hermione and Rachel from the day before, I think you can guess the reactions that Aladdin and Jasmine had to Danny, Rachel, and Bill being there. That's the predictability I was talking about before.

I should know. I went here a number of years ago and had the same character breakfast and had a picture and autograph with Snow White. A few days later, I had another character breakfast over at the Grand Floridian Beach Resort Hotel, and saw Snow White again. And yes, much to my surprise, she recognized me from before.

I don't even need to describe this experience any further. I think you could have guessed all that, when I said, "I should know".

After a few pictures with Aladdin and Jasmine, the families picked up their check and headed back down the stairs, out the restaurant door, ready to enjoy their day in the Magic Kingdom. All of them knew exactly what they wanted to do, announcing it a similar manner to a television special that The Wiggles did in California

"I want to see Tomorrowland!" Ron shouted.

"I want to go down _Splash Mountain_!" Ginny decided.

"I want to just open up one of my schoolbooks, sit around on a park bench, and read," Hermione announced.

Everyone looked at her funny.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" she smirked.

I think even in the other timeline, Hermione would still hold a childish excitement for Disney. She may have had a serious attitude, but need I remind you, she was no Percy.

But… …I digress.

Tune in next time, where the Potters and Grangers, along with Danny and Rachel, introduce the Weasleys to all the promises of Tomorrowland. I think you could've guessed I'd go in the same order as I did when they went to EuroDisney.

So stay tuned…


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: The Magic Kingdom Part III - Tomorrowland_

The families headed to Tomorrowland first, to give Ron the chance to do what he wanted. This was where they started when they went to EuroDisney, so they had an idea of what to expect.

But remember, this was 1994. Some of the attractions that you might be thinking of didn't exist yet, as the movies based on them, such as Toy _Story_ , _Monsters, Inc._ , and _Lilo and Stitch_ has yet to be released.

Also, unlike at EuroDisney, the Tomorrowland here had a totally different look. A retro-futuristic look, if you will. It was described as "the future that never was," so it was bound to result in some head-scratchers as far as the parents were concerned, but thankfully, it didn't.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Ron asked.

"I know! Let's ride the _PeopleMover_ first," Danny suggested. "We can show you around and see what there is to do here."

I don't even need to describe the experience of the _PeopleMover_ , as it was just too basic… apart from the fact that Danny and Rachel talked and acted like tour guides the whole way through.

But I can say this… I took several of the _PeopleMover_ cars and combined them into one big car for all the kids to ride in, so Danny and Rachel could be their guides. All the while, without making it visible to Muggles. I said I wasn't going to reveal myself to Danny with my tricks but after doing so many "inconspicuous" things, I figured…

"What the hell?"

Anyways, Danny and Rachel pointed out all there was to see, from _Space Mountain_ , to the _Carousel Of Progress_ , and everything in between. When they got off, the first thing they decided to do was to ride the _Astro Orbiter_ , after it caught Fred and George's attention, and caused Hermione to look away for a minute. It went up even higher in the air and it made her feel even better about the _Dumbo_ ride. She also remembered the number of times she traveled with Harry in his private plane.

"Well, that gives you the perfect reason to go on this," Harry dismissed as he grabbed her arm. "Now, come on!"

When they took the elevator up to the ride, it didn't seem so bad. Only the platform where you got on the ride was raised higher. But that still didn't stop Hermione from keeping her eyes closed when they got on the ride. While Danny, Rachel, Sarah, the Weasley kids, and the parents and caregivers flew around with the wind in their hair, having the time of their lives, Harry had to shake Hermione to get her to open her eyes. Her relief came all but short when she found out she could see the ground.

Afterwards, they headed over to the _Carousel of Progress_. This caught Mr. Weasley's attention, as it had to do with Muggles and their technology. For the uninitiated, it was an animatronics show talking about how technology changed over the course of the 20th century, and how it kept changing the lives of Muggles everywhere, not just limited to the American Family.

Mr. Weasley already knew some of the things they talked about, including record players, radio, movies, and television, but that still didn't stop him from asking questions when the show was over. He approached Hermione and her parents about it, but Danny and Rachel stepped in.

"We'll talk to him," Danny offered. "It'll save you the trouble."

After spending a few minutes lecturing Mr. Weasley about Muggle technologies, as well as American history, the group headed over to another attraction most of you are too young to remember; the _Delta Dreamflight_. This was back before _Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin_ took over. It was a journey through the history of flight and aviation, told with film, animatronics, and dioramas. The Delta part came from Delta sponsoring the ride, as well as being the official Disney World airline at the time… after Eastern Airlines headed down the toilet.

This ride gave Mr. Weasley the opportunity to ask the one question he'd been longing to hear the answer to above all other questions in existence; how do airplanes fly and stay in the air?

Once again, Danny stepped in to explain. If you're wondering how he knows all this, then I haven't furthered his character well enough. Danny thinks a lot, he's really smart. He has a natural curiosity and a willingness to look for the answers, and an ability to absorb the answers quickly, much like myself. But that all depends upon how his answers are worded. He prefers to stick to descriptions that were detailed, but most people would be able to understand.

That was something that Hermione wasn't good at, at least not in the other timeline.

But I've talked too much about Mr. Weasley's reactions and not enough about Ron's. After all, this was the land he wanted to see.

Ron started looking around for other things to do in Tomorrowland. There weren't that many other choices, though, which may confuse you. Before the _Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor_ , there was _The Timekeeper_ , like I talked about at EuroDisney, but that wouldn't be open until until November. Before _Stitch's Great Escape_ , there was the _ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter_ , but that wouldn't open for another year. So there were really only three more attractions left to do in Tomorrowland.

That makes it seem like I won't be able to write about this land in exactly four pages.

The thing that caught Ron's eye, though was the star attraction of Tomorrowland; _Space Mountain_. To tell you the truth, I'm worried as to how I'm going to talk about this ride because… well frankly, I've never rode it.

You heard right, I've never been on _Space Mountain_.

But that clearly didn't stop the characters' excitement for it, and let's face it, they just had to do it. Pretty much everyone does.

The title was what sounded cool, and the mystery was brought on by the short sample they got when riding the _PeopleMover_. But Mrs. Weasley started getting wary of the whole thing. She could see how extreme some of the rides could get here, and they made the Muggle things she experienced back in England look like innocent family type stuff, which it was.

Anyways, they all boarded the ride and from what I gathered, after watching one of those videos taken with a Night Vision camera…

…Ugh.

Okay, I watched a video of it with the lights on.

But from what I gathered, it didn't seem that bad. I realized it was really when the lights were down and all the effects were out that really added to the experience. But overall, it wasn't that roller-coastery, and even Mrs. Weasley seemed to enjoy it.

Ron, though, was screaming his head off, whooping with joy the whole time, louder than anyone else on the ride with him. When they all got off, he had only one thing to say;

"That was bloody brilliant! Let's do that again!"

He ran for the ride with Harry, Hermione, Danny, Rachel, Sarah, Ginny, and all his brothers following. The adults, though, opted to stay out of this and let the kids have their fun.

After spending another ride trying to decide who could whoop the loudest the whole way through, while trying not to throw their voices out, the kids got off and made their way over to one of the final two attractions in Tomorrowland; the _Tomorrowland Speedway_. This was something that Mrs. Weasley was a little more keen on.

Unlike in another FanFiction story I read, where she insisted,

"We are not getting into those cars."

But let's not let any digressions get in the way. I've said, "But I digress," too many times.

Danny and Rachel ended up having to teach some of the others, well mostly the Weasleys, how to operate the cars, in terms of putting the seatbelts on, pushing the gas pedals making the car go, and steering, even though they were on a track.

"We'll race you," Harry dared.

All the other kids agreed, even though it was unlikely any of them would ever be going faster than the others. The cars all had the same maximum speed and would all be starting off at different times, so whoever went first was most likely to win.

Because of this, I figured I'd have all the kids literally racing each other through the line, to see who'd go first. Danny and Rachel ended up going first, riding together in a purple car with yellow stripes. I don't ever recall any purple cars on the ride, but I figured here I'd make that possible. Don't even ask me to tell you why.

Harry and Hermione followed, in a red car with yellow stripes.

Ron, naturally hopped into an orange car, as it was the color of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. I'm not going to go into full detail about the colors of the other cars the kids drove in.

As soon as they neared the finish line, Danny and Rachel and Harry and Hermione were advancing on each other, though surprisingly slowly for reasons I've talked about before. Of course, Danny and Rachel won. Harry and Hermione came in a close second, and I could say the same about Ron coming in third… that is, if Ginny hadn't beaten him to it in her green car. When they got off, they were all having a friendly argument about who was beating who

"I came in a close third place!" Ron argued.

"Yeah, sure you did!" Hermione retorted. "Beaten by your own sister…"

"Just like the Holyhead Harpies beat the Cannons!" Ginny finished.

While Ron gave a rather cartoonish pout/sulk, everyone headed to the _Skyway_ station, which most of you are too young to remember also. It was basically a two-to-four seater cable car that gave you a bird's eye view of the park, or at least part of it.

If this were in the other timeline, Hermione would be worrying about this ride stopping, the cable car detaching and the riders plunging to certain death. Come to think of it, she was still a little worried about it here because it seemed more likely to happen.

"You're sitting next to me, whether you like it or not, Harry James Potter," she warned.

This ride would take them into the next section of the part; Fantasyland. Tune in next time, as our characters stop at the next _Skyway_ station to experience all the wonders of Fantasyland… or at least the wonders you'd find in the Magical World, and how Muggles saw them.

So stay tuned…


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27: The Magic Kingdom Part IV – Fantasyland_

The Skyway took the group over _Fantasyland_ , showing them all there was to see and do down there. They saw everything from the swirling, twirling _Mad Tea Party_ , to the _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Submarine Voyage_ , to the tented _Cinderella's Golden Carousel_ , _Dumbo the Flying Elephant_ , and the towering _Cinderella Castle_.

The last Fantasyland attraction it passed was _It's A Small World_. It was here that they approached the Skyway station and disembarked, ready to enjoy the land of magic and awe-inspiring wonder.

Forgive me for getting dramatic.

Anyways, as soon as they got off, they noticed they were the closest to _It's A Small World_.

"Let's go on this first," Harry suggested. "It'll give us the chance to annoy Sirius again!"

"Hey!" Sirius shouted.

An unbelievable coincidence, don't you agree?

Anyways, when they rode the ride, the Weasleys, well mostly Molly, was entranced by the cuteness of all the figures, and when she saw the England display, she was inclined to point it out to her children as if they were all a bunch of two year olds.

I get that feeling when most people point something like that out to me, and all I want to say is,

"I GET IT!"

But I digress.

All the other kids enjoyed the experience as well… well, all except Ron. He ended up having the same feelings about the song that Sirius did.

"I'll never get that tune out of my head!" He cried. "It's bad enough they were singing it in other languages!"

Harry and Hermione laughed at him, but Ron just poured at his humiliation. Harry saw the sign for the next ride and grabbed Ron by the arm.

"I reck this ride will cheer you up a bit, eh?" he suggested as he pulled Ron towards a sign which read, _Peter Pan's Flight_.

I've already talked about this ride before when they went to EuroDisney, but I can say that Ron loved this ride so much, he went and rode it again, pulling Harry, Hermione, and all the other kids to do it with him.

I think you've guessed that a lot of characters in this story are going to go on rides again and again, haven't you?

Anyways, they headed over to _Dumbo the Flying Elephant_ next. If you haven't noticed, I'm writing this so that they go on all the Fantasyland attractions in the order in which they pass them. Although at the end, they'll make one little exception. I ended up putting all the characters in pairs to go on the ride, so all the husbands rode together with their wives, and the fiancées did the same, and the kid couples rode together too. Ron rode with Ginny, Bill went with Charlie, and I don't need to say anything about the Twins.

The fun part was writing in Sarah, Sirius, and especially Percy. Percy opted out, but I figured I'd embarrass him further by cramming him into one ride vehicle with Sarah and Sirius, and placing him in the middle. Sirius would drive, while Sarah would poke him the whole way through.

Afterwards, they headed to _Cinderella's Golden Carousel_ , where the characters rode in the exact same pairs as they did on the EuroDisney trip, only this time, Danny and Rachel, along with Molly and Arthur, were added to the mix. Sarah ended up riding on the horse behind her parents, as the whole lot of them took up a good portion of the Carousel.

"I'm sure glad we sat at the front," Harry stated. "Now we don't have to deal with Sara laughing her arse off at us."

And please take notice that I spelled I spelled it 'arse' instead of 'ass'.

Molly and Arthur both enjoyed this, and when Dora found Cinderella's name in the ride, she couldn't be happier.

After this, they headed over to the _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Submarine Voyage_. If you were born after 1993, then you won't remember this attraction at all. I've talked about this attraction when they went to EuroDisney, but this version was actually a ride. The only problem was that this one looked even faker; the few sea animals they had barely moved and you couldn't even see the giant squid attack. It was also super confining, and since everyone was tall, it was sort of a problem.

But that wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part was that the line was super incredibly long, and this was back before FastPasses existed.

"Should we say anything about the one at EuroDisney?" Hermione asked.

"It wouldn't make a difference if we did or didn't," Harry decided. "In fact, this debate we're having now seems rather pointless. It's just to give the narrator something to fill the rest of the page with."

I teach my characters well, don't I?

"Can we get back to picking another ride, now?" Ron demanded.

Fred and George grinned when they saw the marquee for _Snow White's Scary Adventures_. They remembered seeing the movie the summer before and they had a seemingly despicable idea.

"Let's have a go on that," Fred whispered to George.

"Yeah, it'll give mum a right good scare," George agreed.

Hehe… just wait until they ride that other ride in Liberty Square. I'll tell you about that in the next chapter.

Anyways, I can't tell you too much about _Snow White's Adventures_ , as I didn't talk much about it in EuroDisney. But, unfortunately, the Twins didn't give their mother as much of a scare as they hoped they would. She was mostly known for being scared by things that either randomly jumped up out of nowhere, or threatened the lives of her children.

It would have helped if the animatronics moved ever so slightly more, plus throw in an explosion or two.

Don't worry, boys. You'll get your chance in the next chapter.

Anyways, after _Snow White_ , the group headed over to _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_. Most of you reading this would be too young to remember it, unless you've rode it over at Disneyland in California. The one here was eventually replaced by _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_.

For the uninitiated, this was like the _Snow White_ and _Peter Pan_ rides. You rode through the story of the Wind in the Willows segment from _The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad_. You got into an early 1900's motorcar and took an insane trip, as if Mr. Toad himself was driving your car.

You crashed through Mr. Toad's house, then passed through the English countryside, chased by policemen, before you ended up in a courtroom and sent to jail. After escaping, you ended up on train tracks and passed through a tunnel and had a head-on collision with an oncoming train, ending up in hell, before getting off.

Those last two scenes were enough to give Mrs. Weasley a scare… that is if the ride in the next chapter won't. Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Let's see if the next ride shakes her up a bit," They whispered to each other simultaneously.

I haven't forgotten that Fred and George are known to do that, and it makes them such great characters.

But… I digress.

The next ride was the _Mad Tea Party_. Yeah, you all know this one, don't you? You climb in the giant teacups and go spinning around and around until your head starts spinning until it falls off… okay maybe not the last part.

Believe me, that would be enough to make Mrs. Weasley turn green, and it almost did after they rode it. Mr. Weasley was too busy smiling with his eyes wide open the whole way through, spinning their cup around, trying to see how fast it could go.

Harry and Danny were taking turns to spin the cup, while Hermione and Rachel were too busy holding onto their boys. Ron and Ginny were busy arguing over whose turn it was to spin their cup. Percy, unfortunately, was just sitting in his cup, not spinning at all, until Sarah made an obnoxious face at him.

Disgusted, he tried spinning his cup around a little. He tried spinning around again in the other direction, only slightly faster. Trying to hide a smile, he kept spinning around and around until the ride was over. By the time it was, he was still trying to hide his grin.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes," he agreed. "But even if I did, you'll find it unnatural for me to just start smiling all of a sudden."

"Whatever you say," she shrugged, knowing he wasn't hiding anything.

Soon enough, they all went to experience the last Fantasyland attraction left. Harry's favorite; _Legend of the Lion King_.

"But we haven't even seen the film, yet, Harry," Ron argued.

"Well then, this ought to be a good introduction for you," he dismissed as he grabbed Ron but he arm. "Now, come on."

When they got inside, Ron was just glad they had air conditioning in there. He'd never experienced a summer so hot before, as back in the UK it was incredibly rainy, especially in the summer. The rest of the Weasleys felt the same way and were just glad they had that. But, naturally, Harry wasn't pleased about that. They didn't seem to appreciate the experience of the show. Now he knew how Hermione felt.

When the show was over, he knew what to do. He ran back inside to see it again, pulling Hermione with him.

"You coming?" He asked Ron.

"Sure," Ron answered. "Anything to escape the heat…"

"Come on," Harry demanded, as he grabbed Ron by the arm with the rest of the Weasley kids followed.

And that concludes the Potters', Grangers', and Weasleys' magical adventures in Fantasyland with Danny and Rachel. Next time you'll see them experience the wonders of American history in Liberty Square and Frontierland.

So stay tuned…


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28: The Magic Kingdom Part V – From Liberty Square to Fontierland_

After seeing _Legend of the Lion King_ a second time, Fred and George looked at their park map and knew where they wanted to go next. Harry was tempted to go back in and see it a third time, but Danny grabbed him by the arm as they headed over to the Pinocchio's Village Haus Restaurant for a lunch of pizza and French fries/chips.

After they ate, Harry tried to go back again, but Fred and George dragged him into the next section of the park, Liberty Square. They grinned at each other when they saw the first attraction there; _The Haunted Mansion_.

"Look there, Georgie," Fred whispered.

"Aye, Freddie," George whispered back. "And we thought those other rides would give Mum a right good scare."

They all got in line for _The Haunted Mansion_ , only they didn't tell Mrs. Weasley the name of the ride, as it would have terrified her in a heartbeat.

Remember, in the other timeline, she'll believe anything the fine print tells her. After all, she did fall for a rather scandalous article about Harry and Hermione in the Daily Prophet.

But I digress.

Anyways, only the elevator segment in the beginning was scary to Mrs. Weasley. The rest of it was just plain silly, especially when they saw the ghost party down the stairs.

"Oh come on," Ron whined. "This is the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

When they got off, they headed for another attraction that would leave most of the characters scratching their heads, with the exception of Danny and Rachel; _The Hall of Presidents._

The other characters' lack of familiarity with American politics, particularly the Muggle kind would have made everyone else fall asleep, and unfortunately it did when they went in to see it… well, mostly the Weasleys did, along with Sirius. They found the seats particularly comfortable, plus this attraction had air conditioning.

When the animatronic presidents showed up on stage, Hermione had to jab Ron to wake him up, and this caused everyone else to wake up too.

"Who are all these people?!" Ron shouted, gathering the attention of the other park guests watching the attraction.

This only caused Harry and Hermione, along with Danny and Rachel to facepalm themselves.

As soon as the show was over, Harry and Hermione had to drag Ron and the rest of the Weasley kids out of the show. If you haven't guessed, they wanted to stay in, take an afternoon nap, and escape the heat.

After being unwillingly dragged out, the Weasleys saw two more Liberty Square attractions, one of which most of you are too young to remember; the _Mike Fink Keel Boats_ , which traveled through the rivers around _Tom Sawyer's Island_. The other one they saw was _Liberty Belle Riverboat_ , which Harry and Hermione simply dubbed, The "Not" Mark Twain.

"Oi! What about those?" Ron asked, pointing at the Boats.

"Those are boring," Hermione dismissed. "Besides, we're almost halfway through the second page."

They headed over to Frontierland, as the three Marauders looked at each other, knowingly. James opened his bag and took out the three Davy Crockett Coonskin Caps they'd bought on their trip to EuroDisney.

While Harry facepalmed himself, James saw the Frontierland Trading Post nearby. He looked to Fred and George.

"Perhaps we can interest you in one of these, gentlemen?" He offered, pointing to his Coonskin Cap "A Marauder needs his hat, you know."

"No thanks," Fred declined.

"We want something that says 'Jungle Book', you know?" George continued.

This seems a little out of character for them, seeing as how they worshipped the ground the Marauders walked on, but you'll find out why in the next chapter. I like leaving you to guess sometimes.

"Well, if they don't want, I'll have one," Charlie offered. "A dragon trainer's got to keep his head covered, you know."

After exiting the Frontier Trading Post, and Charlie narrowly avoiding his mothers fussing over how he looked in his Coonskin cap, which seemed kind of weird seeing how she never fussed over any of Bill's fezzes, Harry was quick enough to avoid another embarrassing snapshot with the men in Coonskin Caps.

"I'll give them something to be embarrassed about at the end of the chapter," he thought to himself.

"Let's go over to the _Country Bear Jamboree_ next," he suggested.

Are you sure you don't want to head over to _Splash Mountain_ or _Big Thunder Mountain_ , Harry?

"And miss the chance to weird them out again?" He retorts. "No way!"

Sure enough, everyone was weirded out when they got to the _Country Bear Jamboree_. Not because there were singing animatronic bears onstage standing on two legs, though that certainly didn't help.

But what really weirded them out was that there was a talking moose, bison, and elk head each mounted on a plaque on the wall.

"If only my mother could make the house elf heads on her wall do that," Sirius growled.

In the other timeline, he'd have thought that his former house elf, Kreacher, would have been a worthy subject.

Once the show was over, Harry and Danny, along with the three Marauders and Paul brought all the Weasleys boys, and Ginny, over to the _Frontierland Shootin' Gallery_.

"What exactly are we supposed to do here?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"If something moves, shoot it," Harry explained.

After demonstrating how the guns worked, everyone had a blast taking turns to… shoot things. Some of them would have if Ron and Ginny weren't arguing over whose turn it was to shoot. Ginny ended up doing better than Ron, anyway.

They headed over to _Tom Sawyer's Island_ next. This was something I wasn't sure how to write about. I merely needed something to kill the rest of this page, and I haven't been to this place in a long time. To avoid the trouble of having to write about the experience, I'll point out that they all forgot about this attraction, just like I have.

They were too distracted listening to Danny, who ended up having to tell them the whole story of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn.

And I still haven't killed the third page yet.

I'm near the bottom, so I think we can talk about _Big Thunder Mountain_ Railroad next. This was one of two attractions left, and one of the few interesting attractions in Frontierland to talk about. Then again, what do you expect for the least popular land at any Disney park?

If you've read about their escapades at EuroDisney and recall what happened in Frontierland, you can immediately expect what will happen;

Most of the girls will be holding onto their boys for dear life; mostly limited to Hermione clinging to Harry, Lily clinging to James, and Molly giving Arthur her signature bone-crushing grip, while everyone else throws their hands in the air, hoping, coincidentally, their hats won't fall off. The latter category consisted of Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charlie.

"Hang onto your hats," Harry shouted just before they started going fast.

For the three Marauders and Charlie it was the same type of embarrassing headgear, and none of them had the charms I wrote about in _Harry Potter and the Unauthorized Adaptation_ , which kept their hats on their heads.

Frankly I felt better about them not knowing here, as it would be funnier. Not because their hats would nearly fly off their heads. No… because I think we can all imagine the reactions they'd have after hearing there was a charm for it… or finding out that I made it up for these stories.

This, I think we can all imagine, was Harry idea of something for them to be embarrassed about. But he decided even his wasn't enough and figured the next ride would further their embarrassment.

"The pranksters will be pranked again," He whispered.

He turned their attention to the final ride in Frontierland, _Splash Mountain_. All of the Weasleys were astonished, especially Ginny. She was the first of them to get in line and dragged Bill to ride in front with her. She also grinned to herself, knowing that her mother wouldn't particularly enjoy this type of ride…

Then again, you couldn't expect her to enjoy the last ride either.

Anyways, Harry and Hermione sat at the back end so Harry could see his whole plan go into motion. As soon as they got to the top and went down the waterfall, the three Marauders and Charlie held onto their hats tightly…

…but as soon as they reached the bottom, it all came into fruition. Everyone got off the ride, soaking wet. Especially the Marauders and Charlie who were angry that since they held onto their hats, they got soaked twice as hard.

It made it even funnier to see them giving death glares.

"Hey, they're not kidding when they say that revenge is a dish best served cold," Harry chuckled, smiling at me.

If that wasn't funny enough, I could have written something funnier. But there's one problem that comes with taking a school-related three week hiatus from writing… I forgot what I was going to write. I ended up having to come up with something as a way to finish the chapter.

Still, though, it leaves a kind of humorous note to end the chapter on, don't you think?

And that concludes the Potters', Grangers', and Weasleys' spin through Frontierland and Liberty Square with Danny and Rachel. In the next chapter, you'll see them trek through the lush vistas of Adventureland.

So stay tuned…


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29: The Magic Kingdom Part V – From Adventureland to Main Street U.S.A., Part Deux_

After exiting Frontierland, it was in the late afternoon and the group passed into Adventureland, where there were really only four attractions. If you've ever been there, are under ages 18-20 in the year 2017, and are reading this right now, then you may recall Adventureland paying host to five different attractions. Remember, this story takes place in the year 1994. The fifth attraction had yet to be conceived and would exist until the 100 Years of Magic Celebration of 2001-2002.

That attraction was _The Magic Carpets of Aladdin_.

Imagine Danny's reaction when he hears about that. Also try to imagine his disappointment when he finds out that it won't exist until he's 20.

I myself call it seven years bad luck.

But I digress.

The first thing they decided to do was to ride _Pirates of the Caribbean_. It was closest to where they entered from and it would be faster to go through the closest attractions anyway.

Harry grinned at the Weasley siblings.

"You'll love this," he whispered.

He was pretty much right and I don't think I really need to describe the experience on it. Only this time, Harry was inclined to ask Hermione…

"Wouldn't it be funny if Disney made a film… or five… out of this?"

Hey, can't beat breaking the fourth wall, can you?

Well you know what they say…

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Anyways, the group then headed over to the _Enchanted Tiki Room_ , then known as the _Tropical Serenade_. This attraction didn't seem too weird to the Weasleys. Being people who believed virtually anything they either read or were told was true, they expected the parrots to come out and sing.

But for the most part, though, they enjoyed it because it had air conditioning in it. I think you can expect that they'd keep going back into escape the heat. It filled up several hours and it would allow them to get to Main Street U.S.A. in the early evening to have dinner and go shopping before watching the fireworks and Electrical Parade.

After the _Enchanted Tiki Room_ , they headed over to the _Swiss Family Treehouse_. Here, Danny ended up having to tell them the whole story again, of the _Swiss Family Robinson_ , this time. The Weasley siblings were particularly fascinated here and imagined themselves in the story.

"If we were rich, then we should acquire a private tropical island and build a treehouse on it for a summer home," Ron thought to himself.

Not a bad idea, Ron. Not a bad idea.

I may very well write another story about that.

Anyways, after leaving the _Swiss Family Treehouse_ , they headed over towards the final attraction, The Jungle Cruise.

Fred and George wanted to be prepared, though. They raced over to a nearby gift shop to buy the proper attire, as well as other souvenirs. They each bought a cotton slouch hat with a Mickey Mouse head embroidered on the front, which you can see them wearing in the cover image, along with two different _Jungle Book_ plush characters with Velcro hands to wrap around their necks. Fred bought a Baloo, George a King Louie, even though the cover photo… or drawing, rather… shows them both with a King Louie. That I'll explain in a few pages.

Harry then took out a stuffed Simba with Velcro hands and wrapped it around his neck. If you haven't guessed, this was from _Legend of the Lion King_ , when he bought out the whole store. He wanted to get in on Fred and George's act and they all headed towards the _Jungle Cruise_.

Along the way, Fred and George found the miniature _Shrunken Ned's Junior Jungle Boats_. They grinned at each other and each inserted a coin to give it a try. They stayed there for quite some time, that Ron and Ginny had to pull them away so they wouldn't miss the ride. When they got on the ride, they saw that there was no guide there. That was my doing too, for I had a rather amusing idea to give to Fred and George. The both of them stepped up to the boat's helm and started acting like guides, very much like how Danny and Rachel did on the _PeopleMover_.

"We taught them well, didn't we?" Danny asked.

After disembarking, they headed towards the Adventureland Veranda overlooking the river, where they got a rather surprising surprise; all of the _Jungle Book_ characters, or at least all the ones that had ever appeared in the parks, were gathered together and posing with guests for photos. There was Baloo, King Louie, Mowgli, Col. Hathi, and some of the Monkeys. Apart from the first two, the rest were mostly used in parades by this time.

But… I digress.

I don't even need to describe Fred and George going for a photo op.

After taking some pictures with the characters, including ones where they switched the stuffed toys around their necks so people couldn't tell who was who, they all headed towards Main Street U.S.A. It was early in the evening and they had a dinner reservation around this time, so they'd have plenty of time to shop.

They headed over to _Tony's_ , an Italian restaurant modeled after the one seen in _Lady and the Tramp_ , which was playing on a small television in the waiting area. They ended up waiting awhile, so the kids were able to see a good portion of it and get an idea of what it was about while waiting. This was especially new to the Weasleys, who never had a taste of Italian cuisine before, but with what they'd eaten over the past few days, there was no doubt that this was going to be interesting. After eating a delicious selection of pastas and salads, they headed down the streets to do some shopping before the parade and fireworks started.

They started over at the Penny Arcade, which most of you are too young to remember. It gave them all a sense of how gaming worked in the early 1900's. Game machines only cost a penny to operate, and operated mechanically, as opposed to electrically. There were games like pinball and miniature sports games, as well as fortune teller booths, and kinetoscopes, in which you inserted a coin and cranked the machine to see moving pictures. For the kids, all they needed to have fun in here was a dollar. This attraction, unfortunately, would close the following year, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Afterwards, they headed over to the Confectionary, or in simpler terms, the Candy store. Do I even need to describe Ron's reaction to the place?

"I feel like a kid in a sweetshop," Ron muttered.

"You are a kid in a sweetshop," Harry reminded him.

This, naturally, became an instance where Ron ended up buying the whole store.

Afterwards, the group headed over to the Main Street Emporium. For a while, though, Harry was too busy looking at the _Lion King_ displays in the windows and Danny had to pry him away to get him inside. As soon as they got in, everyone split up to look around. Hermione and Rachel started looking for _Beauty and the Beast_ things, while Ron and Sirius started looking for the Goofy products. As soon as they found them, they remembered the idea they had at EPCOT.

"Ready… GO!" Sirius shouted.

He and Ron raced through the store towards the Goofy products, being careful to avoid bumping into other guests, which made it seem like more of a race than they were expecting, as if they were on a Nickelodeon Game show, like _Double Dare_ , _GUTS_ , or _Legends of the Hidden Temple_.

But, let's not digress again, shall we?

Anyways, they got to the Goofy products in a tie and they both ended up buying a Goofy hat and a stuffed Goofy. While Ron wasn't watching, though, Molly replaced his Goofy hat with a Peter Pan hat and for awhile, Ron couldn't tell why everyone was laughing at him.

Over near a section where _Lion King_ products were being sold, Harry saw something else he wanted; Another stuffed Simba with a mane, standing 28 inches tall. It looked very much like the large Simba hand puppet he'd gotten before, but he saw a smaller child grab the last one.

"Oh well," he thought to himself.

Danny and Rachel saw this and smiled at each other, knowing what to do. You can read about that in _Harry Potter and the Cultural Phenomenon_. I'll continue with that story after I finish this story.

After leaving the store, they all headed over to the curb to see the parade. This version of the Electrical Parade was called _SpectroMagic_ , and most of you are too young to remember it. This parade was shorter than the original Electrical Parade and limited the movies in it to just three; _Sleeping Beauty_ , _The Little Mermaid_ , and _Fantasia_. They saved the other classics, like as _Cinderella_ and _Alice in Wonderland_ for the finale. But it was an entertaining parade to say the least, just ask Dora about seeing Cinderella.

After the parade, it was time for the fireworks. All five of the couples were either huddling close or stealing kisses. Seeing the other couples do it, Sarah knew her teasing would be ineffective now. To make up for her disappointment, she decided to go pick on Percy.

Percy was looking up at the fireworks kind of casually, until Sarah poked him in the side. He noticed her and smiled a little and then diverted his attention back up to the fireworks, wondering whether or not he was trying to hide anything.

Fred and George grinned at each other, trying to decide whether or not they had anything on the fireworks here. Hermione was tempted to drag Harry into waltzing to the music with her, and Rachel joined in dragging Danny. They didn't grab too much attention, though. All the other guests were too busy looking up and watching the fireworks.

The parents decided to get a picture of all the kids together in front of the castle. When they all gathered together, Fred and George had an idea. Fred switched out his stuffed Baloo for a King Louie so people lookin at the picture couldn't tell who was who. Ron finally figured out why everyone was laughing at him before. He was glad he still had his Goofy hat and put it on. He also took out his stuffed Goofy and bought himself a Mickey's Premium Ice Cream Bar for the picture. Ginny took out her stuffed Flounder, Hermione had her _Beauty and the Beast_ T-shirt on and took out her stuffed Beast and one of her stuffed Simbas. Harry took out his large Simba hand puppet and some of his _Lion King_ action figures from Mattel and had his _Legend of the Lion King_ shirt on, along with his Lucky Lennon hat.

I pretty much described the cover image for you.

This was all the perfect way to end their magical day at the Magic Kingdom. But this isn't quite the end of the story yet, though. We still have one more chapter left.

So stay tuned…


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30: The Rest of the Trip_

I've already talked about the first four days of the trip and I've only got three days left to talk about. But this is also going to be some amount of time when I talk about what they won't be doing.

For those of you among the younger generation, you may be aware that Disney has two waterparks at the Walt Disney World Resort; _Typhoon Lagoon_ and _Blizzard Beach_. You may also be interested to know that there was also a third waterpark called _River Country_. It was the first waterpark to open at Disney World and its theme was sort of an old fashioned rustic swimming hole from the days of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn. That closed around 2001 after they found out that the water wasn't safe to swim in.

Don't let this divert your attention, though. None of the characters here will be going to any of these waterparks. Not all of us like waterparks, nor have I ever been to many.

"Hey!" Ron shouted "I wanted a chance to escape the heat!"

Try the hotel pools, Ron.

"But we all wanted to escape the heat!" Fred shouted.

"You don't know what you're saying!" George cried.

Stop complaining, Weasleys. You've got other things to do here that not a lot of people know about.

One of these is _Discovery Island_ , which all of you are too young to remember. This was an island in the lake of the Magic Kingdom Resort Area surrounded by the Polynesian Resort, the Grand Floridian Beach Resort, and the Contemporary Resort, where you could take a ferry to and see different Florida native animals, such as alligators, different types of birds, and even monkeys and lemurs. This place closed not too long after Animal Kingdom opened.

Yes, the Potters, Grangers, and Weasleys went to visit this place, along with Danny and Rachel. The two of them took them all around the island, showing them all there was to see.

Fred and George ended up with macaws all over their heads and shoulders, which made Harry, Hermione, Danny, and Rachel snicker, remembering what happened to Sirius at Parrot Jungle the previous December. This time, though, they couldn't help but wonder what a flamingo would look like perched upon either one of them.

Bill's attention was directed towards the monkeys. You'd laugh about that if you read, _Muggles and their Disney Movies_ , in which Bill brings the Potters some monkeys from Egypt.

Also, did I mention that he had a monkey of his own since he started at Hogwarts? No? Well, he named his monkey Baal, after taking the name from a book of famous African witches and wizards. Also, his monkey kept bouncing around everywhere. He still has Baal and the two of them, even to this day, still go on curse-breaking adventures together in Egypt. Also, when you put the two names together, it has a nice ring to it, you know? Bill and Baal?

Ron was too amazed at all his surroundings, though. This took the idea he had yesterday off the shelf for a few minutes and gradually built his excitement.

"I wouldn't mind building our summer treehouse here," Ron marveled.

You like that, Ron. Wait till you see what I've got planned next.

Later that night, they all headed over to the Polynesian Resort to attend the nightly dinner show. I don't know if it existed back then, but it seems likely it did. I won't describe the show itself, though. I wasn't able to dig much up, but I can describe the Weasleys' reactions. This was especially new for the Weasleys who never had any exotic experiences apart from visiting Bill in Egypt, so this was particularly interesting for them.

When Ron found out that you served yourself food, it seemed as if he was eating the whole table. Expected that, didn't you?

Also, he felt some of these Polynesian motifs could come in handy when decorating this private island he's been dreaming of for the past couple of day.

On the way to the dinner theater, though, Fred and George saw another restaurant with the Jungle Book characters on the Kids' Menu.

"Well we're kids," Fred decided. "What do you say we try and get some, Georgie?"

"Aye, Fred," George agreed. "They'll never be able to resist our charms."

"Not without these," Fred added as he put his slouch hat on.

George put his hat on and the two of them headed over towards the concierge.

"Pardon us, Madam," Fed began in his best imitation of a posh accent, while removing his hat.

"But we couldn't help but wonder if thou wouldst provide two desperate souls with a Jungle Book Kids' Menu?" George continued

The woman at the concierge could giggle hysterically. Not so much because the two of them were asking her for a Kids' Menu… though that would certainly qualify… but really because of the sight of two English bad boys acting all gentlemanly to them.

As soon as they got to their table, Ginny noticed the menus they were carrying.

"You guys are such big kids," she giggled.

"Thanks" Fred and George agreed, speaking simultaneously.

The next day, they all got up early for another character breakfast, this time, though, at the Grand Floridian Beach Resort. It was here they got to meet characters like Snow White and Mary Poppins again, but also other characters like those from _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Winnie the Pooh_.

Ginny smiled whenever Alice, the Mad Hatter, or the White Rabbit came to the table.

"Luna would love this," she muttered to herself.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"My friend, Luna Lovegood," Ginny explained. "You'll meet her in _Harry Potter and the Cultural Phenomenon_."

After picking up the check, the families got on a bus and headed over to the Village Marketplace, which later became Downtown Disney, and then Disney Springs. Here, they'd spend the rest of the day shopping and dining.

Now keep in mind that you'll be too young to remember most of these places. Expected that, didn't you?

Anyways, the parents let the kids go shopping in the Character-related stores while they went to look in the specialty stores. They first headed over to the _Art of Disney_ shop, which, needless to say, sold Disney related artwork. It was here that Harry bought a _Lion King_ sericel (a silk screen printed cel) with all the characters on it to hang on his bedroom wall. He decided to return Danny's favor from last Christmas by buying him an _Aladdin_ sericel with all the characters on it. These sericels are usually rather expensive, but I think we all remember what Harry has in his vault at Gringotts.

I also figured it'd be amusing if Tonks came into the store and bought a sericel with _Cinderella_ on it.

Afterwards, they all headed to the toy stores, including _Mickey's Character Shop_ and _Toys Fantastic!_ I couldn't dig up much about the latter shop, but in the former shop, there was a whole circle of plush toys at the center, below a hanging display of Mickey and his friends on a badly constructed flying machine.

It was in these shops that Hermione went nuts and bought all the _Beauty and the Beast_ items she could lay her hands on. Rachel already had most of them, so she helped Hermione carry them all to the cash register, where Harry would help pay for them. Harry himself got a number of _Lion King_ items from the stores also, mostly stuff the other shop didn't have and he ended up being Hermione's personal caddy, while also carrying his own items.

They also passed the _Character Kids' Tower_ , which sold character costumes and apparel in kids' sizes. Hermione seemed rather disappointed that they didn't have a Belle costume in her size, but this gave me a rather humorous idea; I'd have them buy the costumes and magically resize them so they could wear them at Halloween.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked.

Yeah, why didn't you think of that, Hermione? You are supposed to be the smart one. I expect you to put your hands on your hips and frown at me when you hear that. Anyways, Harry wasn't too happy when Hermione handed him a rather embarrassing Simba costume. Hermione ended up having to buy a Nala costume to do him over, and because of this, Harry ended up having to buy a Beast costume to go with her Belle costume.

After paying for the costumes, the kids met their parents over at the Pleasure Island district of the marketplace, which a slightly smaller amount of you are too young to remember. It was the home of restaurants, dance clubs, saloons, and all other forms of entertainment that Wizarding parents wouldn't let their kids touch with a ten foot pole.

I couldn't dig too much up about the restaurants and most of my info was about the clubs. I can tell about their experiences in the 70's themed _8TRAX_ dance club. It was here that Lily, Jane, and Paul dragged James, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Molly, and Arthur up to the dance floor to dance to all their favorite songs. It was here that Danny and Rachel dragged Harry and Hermione up to join them. It was here that Harry was once again spared his humiliation as all the couples went up to dance, including Hermione and himself. This was mostly because Sarah dragged Fred out onto the dance floor to dance with her.

Anyways, I could write more about their experiences at Pleasure Island but I can only do it in four to five pages, and I'm already at the bottom, of the fourth. Besides, the _8TRAX_ club really gave me something to write about.

The next morning, everyone had their bags packed, the adults checked out of the hotel, and they all got into the Rolls-Royce limousine and drove back to Orlando International Airport. This was the Weasleys' second time flying, after James brought them down to Orlando in the private plane a few days before, so Mr. Weasley's questions about Muggle ways of flying seemed to have been answered. I'm not going to describe the experience in the airport or the flight, as it will take too long.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, the private plane landed back at JFK. Harry, Hermione, Danny, and Rachel disembarked with Lily. James and Sirius were to take the Weasleys, Jane, Paul, Remus, and Dora back to Heathrow. After everyone said goodbye to each other, Lily summoned the Rolls-Royce and drove back to Danny and Rachel's house, where they'd stay for a few more days before returning to England. Also, so Harry could see _Lion King_ in the cinema, a minimum of five hundred and thirty two more times.

And that's the end of my collection of Potter Family Travels. I hope you've enjoyed reading this journey back to the 90's as I had writing it.

Keep an eye out for more of my stories about Harry Potter's adventures in the 90's with Disney.

Until next time, remember to believe in magic…


End file.
